Flirting in a Train Compartment
by pen7sword
Summary: Rose is in her sixth year and needs help from her cousin, Lily, to get a boyfriend. Along the way, Lily falls in love with a boy who is known to break girls hearts- but who she is sure is different- Scorpius Malfoy. Follows both girls' stories. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- This is the first fanfic that I'm posting, and I'm super nervous! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is definitely welcome! You can scroll down to the bottom if you want to see the characters' years and houses ahead of time, or at any point in the story if you get confused. This takes place when Lily is in fourth year and Rose is in sixth. I gave you guys an extra long chapter for the first one, so I want five reviews before I continue! Love you all xoxo!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. :'( tears!)**

LILY P.O.V.

"Hey- Lily?" I divert my attention from my closet and turn towards the doorway. I smile welcomingly at my cousin Rose, who leans against my doorframe, wringing her hands and looking slightly nervous. I raise my eyebrows.

"What's up?" I ask, as she looks hesitantly at me.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I…" She takes a deep breath, then continues. "Well, I'm almost seventeen, and I've had two boyfriends." I inhale sharply, my excitement growing at the prospect of what this conversation is going to turn into. But I know Rose could change her mind at any moment, so I proceed with caution.

"Three," I can't resist reminding her. Nothing like a boost of self-confidence, right? Wrong.

"Andy McLaggen doesn't count. He took me to one party, got drunk, and started snogging some Hufflepuff. Oh. Right. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, and he was a total bastard for giving up his chances with you," I tell her, smiling.

"Yeah, right." Rose pauses, then continues. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about my failures." I gulped, wishing I hadn't said anything about Andy. I wait. "But as I'm going into sixth year, well, I kind of wanted to, you know…have a chance with boys. Next year I'm going to be really busy with N.E.W.T.S…well, obviously, I'll be studying and everything this year too! But as I'll be slightly less busy, well, I thought…" She trails off awkwardly, but of course I understand. I smile encouragingly at her.

"And?"

"Could you help me?" Rose finally asks, and I break out into a grin, flopping back onto my bed.

"Rose Weasley, I can't believe you want me to give you a make-over!" I exclaim.

"I never said I wanted you to give me a make-over!" Rose exclaims indignantly. "I meant like- a few tips, maybe- or- I don't know, but I'm not going to change myself for a boy!"

"Not _change _yourself," I explain. "Just, you know…change your style a bit, or your hair…not you, exactly. Just so guys can see you for what you are! C'mon, Rose, you're gorgeous!" It's true. I don't know how she doesn't see it. When she doesn't look convinced, I add, "And it wouldn't be for _a _boy, but _the _boy. You know. Mum met Dad and Hogwarts, and your mum and dad met at Hogwarts! This could be the year!" Rose looks quite frightened at the idea.

"Godric, Lily, I don't want…I mean, I just wanted to have a bit of fun! But, meeting my future husband…I don't think…" Her cheeks redden, and she flops down next to me on the bed. "Fine. Change me." She finally says. I jump up, grinning.

"Seriously? Thanks, Rosie!" I squeal, hugging her. She closes her eyes, still blushing.

"Please don't make me regret this," She pleads, and I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Of course not! Seriously, Rose, I bet you're going to fall in love this year!" I dance around the room, before falling out of breath and sitting down again.

"So, where do we start?"

...

Rose P.O.V.

"Lily, we have a _uniform_. I still don't see-," Lily cuts me off as she explains, yet again,

"It's for after classes, Rose. That's when all the parties are, remember?" I don't know. I stare doubtfully at the pile of short skirts and shirts with low necklines. There's even a few dresses thrown in there. It's a big departure from my normal attire of white button downs and plaid school uniform skirts, which, Lily informs me, everyone shortens the skirts and leaves half the buttons unbuttoned. I still don't think it makes a difference, though, as hardly anyone will see them under our school robes.

Finally, I give in with a grudging sigh and we go and pay.

...

I stand in front of the mirror in a fitted tank top and a skirt. Lily comes behind me to join me.

"Hey, you look good!" She tells me, and I grimace. I think my shoulders are too broad, my waist too thick, and my feet too big. "Really," Lily continues. "I'm so jealous of your figure." I look at her incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding," I say, looking at her. Lily is slim, her waist tiny, and her shoulders just the right width. Lily shakes her head.

"No, look. You've got the perfect hourglass," She tells me, and she actually sounds sincere. Out of my shapeless button-downs, she might have a point. I study this new aspect of me curiously, surprised I hadn't noticed. My figure isn't that bad, I think to myself. She pulls my thick, reddish brown hair over my shoulder and deftly braids it into a thick, long braid.

"It looks good!" She exclaims, and I have to admit, the style suits me.

"Thanks, Lily," I smile, and I hug my younger cousin.

...

"Lily!" I call, trying to catch my cousin's attention through the mass of students in the narrow corridor. "Lily!" I try again, louder. As Lily turns into a compartment, I hurry to join her before the door closed. I collapse on the seat, breathless, and close the door behind me.

"Oh, hey Rose," She greets me, smiling. "I lost track of you on the platform, sorry about that." I shake my head, waving it off.

"No worries," I say. "Through that crowd of guys, I couldn't hope to talk to you anyway." Lily grins at me.

"Those gits? Not even on the train yet, and they somehow know I'm single. It's rather pathetic, actually." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? You always seem to have a boyfriend, though." It was true. Boys love Lily. I don't know if it's her pretty features, long, glossy auburn hair, wide, almond shaped friendly eyes, or her ever present flirting and laughing with them, but she's definitely a boy magnet. Something that I haven't quite mastered yet, as hard as I try.

"Nope, I'm single," Lily grins.

"Oh, right. After you broke up with- who- Henry?"

"No, that was months ago! Eric." She tells me, tossing her hair playfully.

"Merlin, Lily, I can't even keep track," I complain. "Eric…Macmillian or Boot?" I asked.

"Macmillian," She confirms regretfully. "Although I wish I'd gone with Boot, he's a lot nicer." I sigh. Lily is perfect with boys- she _always _knows how to act. Me, I'm awkward and I never know what to say…

"Hey, Lily?" I start. "Changing my clothes is great and everything," I glance down at my strapless fitted tank top and short denim skirt, "but I don't know how to _act _around guys. That's the thing." Lily frowns, studying me.

"Well, improving your clothes and everything was the first thing, but honestly, just be yourself. And definitely, definitely, be confident." I groan, and she laughs. "Cliché, I know. But just try to laugh and flirt with them- you know, go along with what they're saying. At least, if you're interested. Make eye contact, and don't be afraid to- you know, get closer to them. Touch their arm, swat them, whatever." I raise my eyebrows.

"_Swat_ them?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"C'mon, Rose, you know what I mean. As flirting." I do. I see her do it all the time.

"Okay," I take a deep breath. "Got it. Laughing, flirting, swatting." She shoots me a look at the last one, and I laugh, easing up.

As we hear a tapping on the glass, I look up. Two boys stand behind the door, apparently looking for a seat. As she gets up to open the door, she whispers to me,

"Jason Finch-Fletchley and Scorpius Malfoy. You try it with Justin- I don't think Scorpius is good for your first time to, you know, flirt with." I know Scorpius- he's in my year- but I've never really talked to him before. As for Jason, he's in my year, but the type of boy who always flirted with Lily, and not paying any attention to girls like me.

"Mind if we sit here?" Scorpius asked, his eyes trained on Lily. They're both good looking. Jason has light brown hair with green eyes, and Scorpius has dirty blond hair and gray eyes.

"No, of course not," Lily says, smiling at them. I quickly rearrange my mouth into what I hope is a flirtatious smile, mostly directed at Jason. Lily's probably right. Scorpius Malfoy seems a bit intimidating. I almost laugh. Who am I kidding? Even the idea of trying to flirt with a boy is intimidating.

Scorpius Malfoy quickly occupies the seat next to Lily, leaving Justin to sit next to me. While Lily gets started right away, I swallow my nervousness and smile at Justin. He looks at me, his eyes widening. I almost jump in surprise. Boys never pay me any attention, let alone look at me like that. His eyes travel over my neckline- is it too much cleavage?- and my rising hemline as I cross my legs in what I hope is a confident manner. That's what Lily said, right? Confidence.

"Wow, Rose. You look really different." He says, grinning at me, pleased in a surprised way.

"In a good way or bad way?" I smile. The words come out of my mouth easily, and I anxiously wonder if I said the right thing. Inwardly, of course. My outside is all about confidence.

"Good. Definitely good," He returns the smile eagerly, and I wonder if Lily is a miracle worker. Guys never look at me like that. Ever.

"Great," I reply, starting to relax a little. This isn't that hard, is it. "You look different, too." I remember he had a buzz cut last year. He looks a little confused and I gulp, but he plays along.

"Yeah? Good or bad?"

"Good. You know, the whole surfer guy hair thing?" I say.

"Surfing?" He looks really confused now. Dang Grandpa for being obsessed with Muggle stuff.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Muggle thing." When he looks uncertain, I try to smile at him confidently. "Sorry, I meant your hair looks really good like that." He smiles at me, albeit a little hesitantly, and runs his hand through his hair. A departure from last year, it's tousled and longer and dirty blond.

"Thanks," He says, and winks at me. I giggle, probably sounding insanely stupid, but it's flirtatious, right. He takes this as encouragement and asks,

"So, you'll sit next to me at the feast, right?" He asks. I think about what Lily told me a few days ago- once you've got him, play hard to get.

"What, to make the other guys jealous?' I say, grinning. He's surprised, but in a good way.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. Hayden will practically be drooling." Hayden MacDougal, his best friend. I smile.

"What makes you think I won't go for Hayden?" I ask, teasing him.

"I'm much hotter," He grins cockily.

"Oh, I don't know. Dark hair and blue eyes is pretty attractive." I counter, this coming easier than I thought.

"Yeah, but you like me a lot better," Jason says confidently, wrapping an arm around my waist. I get taken a little off guard by this new arrangement, but after a moment, I decide I like it. It feels good. I lean against him, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe I do," I flirt, and he pulls me closer.

...

LILY P.O.V.

"Jason Finch-Fletchley and Scorpius Malfoy. You try it with Justin- I don't think Scorpius is good for your first time to, you know, flirt with." I tell Rose. I'm not being entirely truthful. Scorpius is fine the first time- it's the second time you flirt with him that's dangerous. Or the third. The deeper you get with him, the more in danger you are of getting your heart broken. Or so I've heard. I haven't talked to him all that much, being more interested in the playful, flirting, laughing type, the immature kind that winks and makes stupid, inappropriate jokes. Scorpius isn't that. Not at all.

Even though I'm stuck with Scorpius, I'd hate even more to burden Rose with him. Because he's definitely, definitely not _the _boy. Not for her, not for anyone, maybe.

"Mind if we sit here?" Scorpius asks, looking straight at me. I almost shiver, looking straight into his gray eyes. Because, for a second, I can definitely see how attractive they'd be to girls. How many girls, I wonder, have looked into those gray eyes and thought he was _the _boy?

"No, of course not," I reply lightly, smiling at them. We can talk lightly the whole time, not going into deeper matters, not anything more than flirting in a train compartment. It'll be fine. Like it always is.

For the first time, I'm reminded of the age difference of a boy and I. Usually, the boys are so childishly, sweetly immature that it doesn't matter, but with Scorpius, it somehow does.

As Scorpius takes the seat next to me, Justin sits down next to Rose and I see her out of the corner of my eye, looking nervous.

"Relax," I wish I could say to her, but with me so nervous, I don't think I could ever be convincing.

"You're single," Scorpius says, not really stating it as a question. He studies me, and I see the depth of his intriguing gray eyes again.

"Yeah," I answer, raising my eyebrows. "What's it to you?" He doesn't answer, but studies me.

"The boys were talking about it in the compartment." Scorpius says finally.

"I still don't get how they know already."

"They'd do anything to date you. You must know that." His voice is challenging, almost accusing, almost as if he think the attention I get is shallow, and that I enjoy it.

"They're just playing around," I reply, somewhat defensively, uncomfortable by his tone. "I'm fifteen." He raises his eyebrows at me, like he can see straight through me.

"You don't like me, Lily," Scorpius observes. I stare at him, taken aback, almost offended by the comment.

"I- I don't know you," I stammer.

"Judgmental?" He says lightly, and I blush, immediately cursing myself for pale skin.

"No!" He's skeptical, and I add, "I'm just keeping in mind what I've heard from others about you."

"Which is…?" Scorpius asks, agonizingly calm. I scoff at him.

"Don't pretend you don't know," I retort. "Liz Goldstein, Hayley Smith, Mallory Creevey…?" I trail off. The three girls he dated took months to recover. They're better now, but they'll never forget.

"Hayley Smith cheated on me," Scorpius explains, looking directly at me.

"Two years ago," I say, "And she hasn't dated anyone since." Cheating is no explanation for that.

"Once you're in a serious relationship, I don't think you can ever go back to-" He pauses, waiting for my reaction, "flirting in a train compartment." My initial reaction is indignant.

"I'm not flirting with you," I say, an edge to my voice.

"I didn't say you were," Scorpius replies, his eyes never swaying from mine. I'm too frustrated to get wrapped up in his good looks now. What does he mean?

"And the other two?" I force myself not to dwell on what he said. Does he think I _want _to be in a relationship with him? Or, more importantly- do I? I'm amazed by the thought that, after what he's said, I'm intrigued by him.

"They didn't want such a serious relationship. They've dated other boys after me, haven't they?"

"Yes," I reply grudgingly.

"Don't you ever get bored by all that shameless flirting?" He asks. "Making out when they don't know what they're doing, not confident enough to stake a claim, a different guy every night?"

"Wha- what?" is all I can say. He holds my gaze, his gray eyes intriguing and fascinating and enthralling. His perfect features. Mouth curled up into a perceptive smile. His hair, falling softly into his eyes. Then, our faces facing each other, but our legs pressed up against each other. His arm on mine. "I…" I trail off, but when I think about what he's said….I do get tired of it sometimes. Sometimes, I want something _real_. Somebody that likes me for more than just my looks, or my flirting. I'm lost in my thoughts when Scorpius nods slightly.

"I thought so." He says softly. The door slams open, and before I can react, he bends and kisses me lightly on the cheek, my skin burning where he touched it.

...

Rose P.O.V.

The compartment door slams open, and I jump in shock. I relax when I see it's only Albus, but get a little nervous when I wonder what he'll think of me- quiet, scholarly Rose with a boy?

"Oh- hey, Lily, Rose," He says, his eyes lingering on Jason and I for a few seconds. "Jason and Scorpius, the guys want to talk to you about the party tonight in one of the last compartments." Jason grins at me one last time and he stands up and walks out of the compartment. Scorpius kisses Lily on the cheek before he leaves, and my eyes widen, surprised. Are they a couple after half an hour in the same compartment? Is that how Lily gets a boyfriend? Albus stays in the doorway for a few moments, his eyes resting on Lily.

"I just thought I'd let you know," He tells us finally, "that the guys played an Exploding Snap tournament to determine who could sit with you two in the compartment." Lily rolls her eyes, and I know that obviously, the compartment was in such high demand because of her, not me, but I can't help thinking it's rather pathetic, what the guys do for her.

"Did I mention that I'll set you up with Annalee Corner if you don't tell Mum and Dad about this?" Lily asks innocently. Albus reddens slightly, but he counters,

"By _this _do you mean all your boyfriends? Because they already know, Lil, Mum didn't stop questioning us over break. You know that. Besides, she knows half the professors." Lily reddens, but I know it's not because her parents know. It's got to be something besides her boyfriends. After all, apparently Aunt Ginny had loads of boys after her when she was in Hogwarts.

"C'mon, Al, Annalee Corner. I promise. If you want, I'll even set you two up at the party tonight." It must be something she really wants to keep private. Annalee is the prettiest and most popular girl in Ravenclaw, and in her year, besides Lily, and Albus has liked her for the past year.

"Fine," Albus gives in, a slight grin on his face. "But really, Lily- Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily blushes.

"Shut up," She calls after him, but he's already gone. Oh. She doesn't want her parents to know about her and Scorpius.

"What party?" I ask first, and she looks surprised.

"Oh, the one Slytherin throws every year on the first day of school." After the battle, Mum says all the houses got on loads better, but apparently before, Slytherin was a rival to nearly all the houses.

"Oh. I've never been."

"It's invitation only…" Lily bites her lip, and I redden…well, I wouldn't have gotten an invitation before. That explains it. "But you'll get invited this year!" She says convincingly. I shrug, doubtful. But I'm too curious to stop from asking, so I say,

"And Lily…well…Scorpius?" She knows what I mean.

"Rose…Scorpius has got a bit of a reputation for breaking girl's hearts."

"Oh." As I pause to think about it, I say, "but…well, Lily, don't most of the guys you hang around with break girl's hearts? Flirt with them because they can, and then just…ditch them?"

"Yes, but that's different. Scorpius…he's different. He goes really deep inside them, make them fall in love with them…and then he just…ruins them." She takes a deep breath, then continues in a lighter tone. "But that's just what I've heard." She smiles at me, then stands up. "I've got to go to the loo, I'll be back, alright?" I nod, unconvinced.

"Hey- Lily?" I ask, and she turns back around. "Why do girls even hang out with him, then?"

"Because he's different," She answers finally.

"Don't get hurt," I whisper, and she smiles, more like herself.

"Don't worry, Rosie. We were just flirting in a train compartment. Nothing serious."

"And…the kiss on the cheek?" I think I see tinges of pink appear on her cheeks again, but she shakes her head.

"Oh, it's not that unusual." She turns to go, and when she closes the door, I can't help but think that with Scorpius Malfoy, it's probably pretty unusual.

...

3rd PERSON

"Hey, Hayden," Jason calls as he squeezes into the overcrowded compartment. "You know Lily's cousin? Rose Weasley?" He grins. "You should see her. She's changed _a lot _over the summer. Like, she's really hot now!" Even though his words were directed at Hayden, all the boys listen. James rolls his eyes.

"Would you guys shut up? It's bad enough you gits talking about my sister like that, who, by the way, is two years younger than most of you."

"Yeah," Henry Corner rolls his eyes, "But she's pretty damn hot." James rolls his eyes again. Albus, who's standing at the door, scans the guys in the compartment. The most popular guys in school. The way overcrowded compartment- even though it was a large one- contained Eric Boot, Eric Macmillian, his brother, James, his cousin, Hugo Weasley, Jason Finch-Fletchley, Luke Longbottom, Frankie Longbottom, Hayden MacDougal, Henry Corner, Aidan "Finn" Finnigan, Mikey Finnigan, Greg Thomas, Kellan Nott, Avery Zabini, Andy McLaggen, Emory Goyle, Darren Flint, himself, and…Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius. Of all people his sister had to choose the one that would probably rip her apart within a few months. Was it really worth Annalee? Scorpius and Albus got along, but when it came to girls, Scorpius had a way of getting any girl's heart. And for some reason, they were never the same when he was through with them. Never.

**(A/N- Just in case anyone was wondering, the years and houses of all of the characters that I think will appear in the story are below. I'll keep adding if I need anyone else. So far, all the surnames of characters come from previous names of students that attended Hogwarts. A bunch of the guys are just thrown in there, they'll be mentioned a few times, but most of them won't be main characters unless they date a main character. There's only so many you can keep track of at once! Love you all, and PLEASE REVIEW! I get a lot of my motivation from the idea that people are actually reading this…constructive criticism welcome! Please REVIEWWWWWW! It takes like five seconds XD I will answer all reviews in the next chapter, I promise! If I get five, I'll post the next chapter!)**

**3****rd**

**Mikey Finnigan- Hufflepuff**

**4****th**

**Hugo Weasley- Gryffindor**

**Eric Boot- Ravenclaw**

**Lily Potter- Gryffindor**

**Annalee Corner- Ravenclaw**

**Mallory Creevey- Gryffindor**

**Camille Jordan- Gryffindor**

**5****th**

**Frankie Longbottom- Gryffindor**

**Aidan "Finn" Finnigan- Hufflepuff**

**Kellan Nott- Slytherin**

**Greg Thomas- Ravenclaw**

**Hayley Smith- Ravenclaw**

**6****th**

**Jason Finch-Fletchley- Hufflepuff**

**Hayden MacDougal- Ravenclaw**

**Scorpius Malfoy- Slytherin**

**Henry Corner- Hufflepuff**

**Albus Potter- Gryffindor**

**Eric Macmillian- Ravenclaw**

**Rose Weasley- Gryffindor **

**Liz Goldstein- Hufflepuff**

**Emory Goyle- Slytherin**

**7****th**

**Luke Longbottom- Gryffindor**

**James Potter- Gryffindor**

**Avery Zabini- Ravenclaw**

**Andy McLaggen- Hufflepuff**

**Darren Flint- Slytherin**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- Thank you to all four of my reviewers for reading and reviewing!**

**OhMyJonasHP- Thanks! I went back and looked through chapter 1 and you were totally right, so I went through and edited it to make it easier to read- mostly the technical errors, like the P.O.V.'s and the bold and I separated the scenes which was definitely confusing. I might try past tense at some point, but I find I naturally write in present tense, so I'm sticking with that for now. **

**LilyLunafan622- Thanks for the note- I actually had tried separating them before with asterisks before I realized those don't show up on the archives!**

**Stromsten and Lilu'u Malfoy- Thanks for the compliments and Lilu's Malfoy I know! Gotta love Lily and Scorpius!**

**To anyone else who read the first chapter- thanks so much! I'd love it if you left a review, they really motivate me and make my day, not to mention they have great advice! Love you all, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter xoxo! If you have any questions, just PM me!**

**By the way, this chapter is shorter but I wanted to update for you sooner. Anyway, read on****!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'm still totally regretting that I didn't think of the idea, but fanfiction will have to work!)**

**Chapter Two **

Lily P.O.V.

"Hey, guys," I say, opening the compartment door. It's one of the biggest, all the way in the back, but I hardly have room to stand inside.

"Crowded, sweetheart?" Hayden grinns at me. "There's always room on my lap, y'know." I roll my eyes, edging away from him, while the rest of the guys hoot. Usually, I'd flirt right back, but I meet Scorpius' eyes, look away, and blush. I feel his eyes on me as I look straight at James, my oldest brother.

"You're inviting Rose to the party, right?" I ask, more of an order than a question. He looks mildly embarrassed by the other guys' behavior, but he nods, handing me two scrolls of parchment- invitations for Rose and I.

"Yeah. After what Jason said-" I look over at Jason, who grins sheepishly at me, "we invited her."

"She's your _cousin_," I protest, disgusted by the fact that James and Albus hadn't even argued for her invite before this year.

"I know, I know!" James says, waving off my anger, "but I don't make the decisions!" I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Can I see the guest list?" Darren Flint hands me a piece of parchment, and I scan down the list of names.

"Nineteen guys, and-" I look again. "Seven girls?" Darren snorts.

"She's got a point. Should we invite more?" As they start discussing it, I slip out of the compartment and back to the compartment Rose and I are sharing.

"You're back," She says, almost surprised. Although Rose and I are both Weasley's, we look different. She has her dad's red hair, and hers is thick and straight and long. She has her mum's dark brown eyes, kind and smiling and fringed with dark lashes. She has a few freckles scattered across her cheeks, and her face is square, with a blunt jaw and a round forehead. Her mouth is regular, her nose long. She's beautiful, too, even though she doesn't know it. Her awkward features have grown to work, and it has to help that her breasts have grown, her hips widened, and her waist slimmed.

Me, well, everyone says I look like my dad's mum, my namesake. My eyes are hazel and almond shaped, my hair thick, auburn, and wavy. My features are delicate in my heart shaped face and my skin is fairly pale, my cheeks rosy and my lips red and smiling. I feel bad saying it, but I know I'm good-looking; too many people tell me I am to think I'm not. I'd like to think that that's not why the guys like me, but I think it's that and my flirting with them that gets me the attention. My build is slim, and I'm naturally thin- I'd like more curves, like Rosie, but I don't mind too much. Blinking out of my thoughts, I smile at Rose and sit down across from her.

"I told you, I was going to the loo." Rose laughs and shakes her head.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" She asks. I shrug indifferently. When I don't answer, she continues, "C'mon, Lily. I may not know boys, but I know you well enough to know you're thinking about Scorpius Malfoy." It worries me that I don't have her convinced that all we did was flirt in a train compartment.

"Why would you say that?" I ask, frowning.

"Lily, I don't think Scorpius kisses a lot of girls on the cheek." I think about it. She's right. He doesn't. It bothers me that I'm not worried about how I stand with him, or what he wants, or his reputation. It bothers me that I'm fascinated, and don't care about the end results. It bothers me that I think something's going to happen with him at the party tonight. After our conversation, how could it not? When I stay silent again, Rose holds my gaze.

"Lil, you're acting odd. I think he wants you, and I think he told you that." She surprises me with this.

"…wants me?" With a look of dawning comprehension, I almost laugh. Sex with Scorpius Malfoy is almost the last thing on my mind right now. Whatever he is, that's not what his reputation is for. Hayden MacDougal, definitely, Andy McLaggen, yes, and a few others are known for it, but Scorpius Malfoy? If I know anything, he's not one to rush into that. Not in one of his _real _relationships. "Oh, gosh, no, Rosie, it's not like that!" Rose lowers her gaze, blushing.

"Well, I just thought- from what you said- and, Lil, he's really good looking- it sounded like he's the kind of bloke who would have a one night stand and then ditch the girl! You're only fifteen, Lily!" I smile at her reassuringly.

"Oh, Rose, no…I don't think my age matters, but my first time's going to be special, I promise you that." She blushes again, but I'm not embarrassed talking about things like these. Both my brothers have made me swear not to become some kind of slut, and honestly, that's the last thing I need or want. "However Scorpius Malfoy hurts someone, Rose, it's emotional, and it goes deep down. A one night stand couldn't do that."

"So you're not…I mean, are you going to go out with him?" Rose asks, concerned. I hesitate, not wanting to lie to her, but not entirely sure, either.

"Rose, I can't help it if…I mean, if I start to fall in love with him, or something like that…" I'm definitely getting ahead of myself, but what else can falling for him mean? A guy like him isn't a crush. It's much, much more.

"Lily!" She exclaims, her brown eyes worried. "But that's just the sort of thing- I mean, obviously he's got a reputation for that, you've just said! I don't want to see you hurt, or anything…please don't think you're going to be the exception to what he does…" Her voice trails off, her words strike a chord. Because I've realized…that's just what I think. Whatever he's done to the other girls, I feel like it'll be different with me. Is that what Liz thought, last year? Or Mallory, half a year before that? Surely Hayley couldn't have known, as she was the first one…

"I'll be careful," I promise her, realizing she's got a point. "If it gets too far…well, I won't let it get there. I just want to see where this takes me." Rose sighs, doubtful, but meets my eyes and reluctantly nods. I laugh out loud, this time.

"What's so funny?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

"It's just…we're not even at Hogwarts, and I've already met a boy. We're on the _train_, for Merlin's sake." Rose thinks about it, then laughs, shaking her head. Sadly, I'm probably the only one who could get into a situation like that.

…

Rose P.O.V.

In the Great Hall, I sit next to Lily and Mallory Creevey and Camille Jordan, Lily's best friends in fourth year Gryffindor. Liz Goldstein, Hayley Smith, and Annalee Corner are her friends, too, but Hayley and Annalee are in Ravenclaw, Hayley's in fifth year, and Liz is a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"So, Rose," Camille asked me with interest, "Lily mentioned something about you and Jason?" I glance over at Lily and she grins at me, not embarrassed at all.

"Yes, the two of them hit it off on the train," She tells the two of them, and I blush, not used to the attention. Camille has long, dark straight hair, olive skin, and gold brown warm eyes. She's my height, taller than the other two, and her build is slim, like Lily's. Mallory has the classic honey blond hair and blue eyes, and more curves than the other two. They're both pretty, but not nearly as much as Lily.

"Ooh, he's hot," Mallory squeals, and I tentatively smile at her. Mallory is outgoing and flirty, bordering on slutty, but in a playful way, from what I can tell. Camille, Lily's told me, is a bit more dignified and is interested in more long term relationships, at least more than a night of flirting and kissing and dancing.

"Are you going to get ready with us?" Camille asks, smiling, and I glance at Lily, surprised that the two of them have welcomed me so easily. I've never really talked to them before.

"I-," I start, before Lily nods eagerly. "Uh, yeah, I'd love to."

"Awesome!" Lily grins. "Oh, Camille, Avery was asking about you before."

"Avery Zabini?" She considers it. "He's such a player, I don't know if it's worth it."

"Yeah, but he's really hot! And a seventh year," Mallory winks at Camille.

"You can have him," Camille waves her comments away.

"Oh, well, I was thinking about Kellan and Finn tonight. But another one wouldn't hurt!" Mallory winks at me, and I have to laugh.

"I was considering Henry Corner, actually," Camille admits, glancing at Lily, Mal, and- _me_, for input.

"Oh, he's in my year," I offer. "He's a little arrogant, but he's nice." Camille smiles gratefully at me.

"But for a real relationship?" She asks, and Lily nods.

"Yeah, he's friends with Al, and Al likes him."

"Great." As Camille and Mal start talking about him, I turn to Lily.

"What exactly am I expected to do at this party? Am I still 'with' Jason?" After hearing the girls' conversation, I'm reminded of just how much I don't know about guys.

"Not if you don't want to. Just relax, meet new guys, snog a bit, you know?" When she sees my panicked expression, she laughs. "Calm down, Rosie, it'll be fine. I'd just suggest that you flirt a bit, look for cute guys, whatever you want."

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath. "That's it?" She laughs again.

"It's not so uptight, you know. Just do whatever you want, 'kay?" I smile at her, trying to ease my nerves.

"Thanks, Lily."

…

"Hey- Lily?" What do you think of this dress?" Lily's walked up to my dorm, and I stand in front of my mirror as I ask for advice. I'm wearing a black wraparound dress, which, in my eyes, is showing too much cleavage and legs. Not too mention, it's fairly tight.

"You look great!" She exclaims, and I grimace. She's convinced me to let my hair loose, and it flows around my shoulders, tied up by a black headband.

"Well, you look fantastic," I tell her honestly. She's wearing a halter strap brown-green dress that matches her eyes, and it's simple, but hugs her frame perfectly.

"Thanks," She says, flashing a smile at me. When we walk down to the common room and out of the portrait hole, Lily's friends (now including Hayley, Liz and Annalee) are trying to convince Hayley to hook up with someone at the party, from what I can pick up.

"Come on, Hayley! Scorpius was _two years ago_. Don't you think it's time to get over him?" Annalee asks. She looks really pretty with her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, and she's wearing a simple white strapless dress.

"I don't _like _him anymore," Hayley mutters. "I just think every other guy is stupid, with their lame flirting and stuff. Inexperienced," She explains.

"Not _all _of them," Liz counters. "How about Luke Longbottom or Eric Boot? Greg Thomas isn't bad either," She suggests, and Hayley sighs.

"I guess not," She says, somewhat thoughtfully.

"C'mon, Hayley, any guy would be lucky to have you," Camille urges. "All you have to do is go up to one of the guys and start flirting."

We wait, and Hayley eventually nods slowly.

"Okay, fine." The other girls don't press the point much, and we start heading towards the dungeons, where Lily tells me the Slytherin common room is. As we're walking, I hear Lily tell Annalee,

"Oh, by the way, Annalee, would you mind hooking up with Albus? I kinda told him that…" Lily's voice trails off, and Annalee grins at Lily.

"Let me guess- you needed a favor?" Annalee guessed, and Lily laughs and nods.

"Sure. Al is cool." As we enter the common room, my mouth drops open. The room is flashing lights, the source of the spotlights unknown, and music is blaring (also from an unknown source). There's armchairs around the room, and a small dance floor cleared in the center. But the most nervous thing is that the twenty most popular guys in the school are standing around, like this is no big deal for them. Which, I have to admit, it's probably not. A cheer goes up when we enter, and I realize there's only a few other girls besides us. I recognize a few of the Slytherin girls, and a handful of Ravenclaws.

"Merlin, where have you guys been?" Andy McLaggen asks, exasperated.

"We're here now," Mallory grins, and I see her skip over to Avery Zabini and say something, and he grins and pulls her onto the dance floor. I get whisked away on to the dance floor with the crowd. I crane my neck, looking around for Jason, but I can't find him.

"Firewhisky?" A voice behind me offers, and I turn around. Darren Flint is holding out a bottle to me, and I debate whether to accept it. After a while, I find my voice.

"Um, do you have butterbeer?" I ask, as he kind of obviously looks me over. He points to a tray of butterbeer, and I take one gratefully and sip it. The usually warm feeling is exaggerated by the party atmosphere, and Darren wraps an arm around my waist.

"So, sweetheart, Jason was right. You are pretty hot now."

"I-," I don't know what to say. I put the butterbeer down, his arm still around me, and begin to feel nervous. "Ah- um, thanks," I say, trying to smile, but he just laughs.

"Not used to parties, Weasley?"

"Um…" He raises an eyebrow, then smirks. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Mallory and Avery wrapped in an armchair, snogging, and I blush instinctively. He follows my gaze, and I take the chance to look at him. He's muscular and a few inches taller than me, definitely fit. He has dark brown, shaggy hair and blue-green eyes. Typical, but still, very good looking. Darren spots Mallory and Avery, then smirks and pulls me to a couch. I'm too nervous to say anything, but Jason saves me from having to say anything.

"Hey, Weasley," He grins at me, before slipping in between Darren and I. Darren rolls his eyes and saunters off to one of the Slytherin girls. I'm surprised, but I turn my attention to Jason.

"I was looking for you," He breathes, his hand on my leg.

"Me too," I manage to say. Jason smiles.

"So, come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Yeah, alright," I smile shyly, and he grins and pulls me onto the dance floor.

…

Lily P.O.V.

As we enter the party, I raise my eyebrows, impressed. They've improved since last year, or even the year before, when they got the Weird Brothers to perform live. I can't help the rush of nervousness I feel, though, when I spot who I'm looking for. Scorpius meets my eyes right away from across the room, and I have to look away to stop from blushing. As my friends disperse, I watch Rose start talking to Darren Flint and can't help but feel worried for her, but I push it away. I make my way over to Scorpius, not pausing to talk with any of the boys that call out to me.

"Not flirting with any other guys?" He asks smoothly, wearing a white button down shirt and jeans. He looks fabulous, as always, and his gray eyes are faithfully trained on me.

"No," I reply confidently, meeting his eyes. "You were right on the train."

"I know," He murmurs. "Does that mean you want to date me?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Are you asking me out, Scorpius?"

"No, I'm seeing if you return my interest," He replies steadily,

"Your interest? Why me?" I ask, genuinely curious for his answer. He studies me before replying.

"You're attractive, smart, clever- I thought you could do better than them, and I thought you wanted better." I'm flattered, of course- if it was anyone else, it wouldn't be a big deal, but coming from Scorpius, it somehow is.

"And you think you're better?" I ask, still managing to keep my voice calm. He inclines his head.

"For you, yes." He's dangerously close to me now, but I'm not nervous; nor rushed, like I feel with other boys. He puts a hand on my cheek, but doesn't seem in a hurry to kiss me. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, apparently unfazed by the fact that his lips are an inch away from mine- something I'm very, _very _aware of.

"Yes," I whisper, not knowing or caring what I'm getting into. Maybe that's why I'm going for him, I muse, as his lips brush mine. As the kiss grows, his lips are soft and warm on mine, tender, but strong. His hands find my waist and I locked my arms around his neck. I would say it was a battle for dominance, but the dominance is clearly his, and, well- I don't mind.

**(A/N- I hope you liked it! For this chapter, I'll copy and paste the names again below, because I'm not sure if you want it or not, but please let me know in the reviews if I should or not! **

**3rd**

**Mikey Finnigan- Hufflepuff**

**4th**

**Hugo Weasley- Gryffindor**

**Eric Boot- Ravenclaw**

**Lily Potter- Gryffindor**

**Annalee Corner- Ravenclaw**

**Mallory Creevey- Gryffindor**

**Camille Jordan- Gryffindor**

**5th**

**Frankie Longbottom- Gryffindor**

**Aidan "Finn" Finnigan- Hufflepuff**

**Kellan Nott- Slytherin**

**Greg Thomas- Ravenclaw**

**Hayley Smith- Ravenclaw**

**6th**

**Jason Finch-Fletchley- Hufflepuff**

**Hayden MacDougal- Ravenclaw**

**Scorpius Malfoy- Slytherin**

**Henry Corner- Hufflepuff**

**Albus Potter- Gryffindor**

**Eric Macmillian- Ravenclaw**

**Rose Weasley- Gryffindor**

**Liz Goldstein- Hufflepuff**

**Emory Goyle- Slytherin**

**7th**

**Luke Longbottom- Gryffindor**

**James Potter- Gryffindor**

**Avery Zabini- Ravenclaw**

**Andy McLaggen- Hufflepuff**

**Darren Flint- Slytherin**

**Also- let me know if you want more about the party in the next chapter, with some different P.O.V.'s- Albus, maybe? Or Hayley? Or should I go straight to Hogsmeade? Is this just a trick to get you to review? Yes! Haha, nope, I'm just kidding- I actually really want to know. PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all, xoxo!**

**Oh, WAIT! I totally forgot- did anyone get into Pottermore? I am kind of really obsessed hehe! But unfortunately, I fell asleep and didn't even SEE Day 1's clue. I'm hoping for a chance with 2-7!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N- Im sorry for the short delay on this chapter- its only been a few days, but I like to get chapters out to you as quick as I can! When school kicks in, I will probably update around once a week, but for now, I will try to update anywhere from maybe three or four times a week to once or twice. I will try not to delay longer than a week, but Ill start getting busy at the end of August. Thank you so much to all my reviewers- I love you all and please dont hesitate to give me your advice and constructive criticism! It helps a lot. **

**Thank you to my reviewers for chapter 2 and/or 1 that I didnt acknowledge in the last chapter- sanalayla, AriannaSaffyreMalfoy, Liluu Malfoy, Lily Scorpius, OhMyJonasHP, and ekatia217. And yes, AriannaSaffyreMalfoy, Mallory is Denniss daughter as Collin died in the war :(! I appreciate each and every one of your reviews, and please ask questions if you are confused about anything!**

**Also, it appears that a few of you like Albus in his older brother role, so I decided to make a P.O.V. from him! Hope you like!**

**Besides that, I just wanted to mention that this chapter is shorter than the other 2, but I will hopefully add chapter 4 soon. I also got into Pottermore on Day 4- did anyone not get in that tried? Anyway, read on- I apologize for all my long author notes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter, except for the plot of the story.)**

Albus P.O.V.

I take a deep breath, my fists clenched, and grab onto the nearest girl, Liz Goldstein. Surprise flits across her face, but she responds quickly, kissing me back. Liz and I are kind of friends, being in the same year, but I've never thought of her as more. I don't now, either, but I desperately need a distraction from the image of Scorpius Malfoy wrapped around my younger sister, their mouths glued together. They're in a private corner, not on the dance floor, of course, because that would be too _common _for Scorpius. Everything has to be different with him, including how hard he breaks his _victim's_ hearts. I know Lily's smart, and is usually able to manipulate whichever boy she's with at the current moment, but even for her, Scorpius will be a challenge. I hope that's not why she's going for him, because she thinks he'll be a challenge, because a petty game of pride and excitement isn't worth the price of losing. Losing means becoming attached to Scorpius, and I know enough to know it won't turn into anything good. My train of thoughts leading me to believe I can't just stand around and let this happen to Lily, I break apart from Liz and send her a quick smile.

"I'll be right back," I mutter under the music, and I force myself to take steady, even steps, even as I see them entwined around each other, his hands pulling her closer by her waist. I approach with loud, deliberate steps, hoping one of them will hear and not force me through watching them for another few seconds. They don't, though, and I awkwardly clear my throat, but I'm not embarrassed. They break apart, both of their faces flushed, but Scorpius has a quiet smirk on his face while Lily is somewhat angry.

"Scorp," I say, my voice measured, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I know I can't stop what they have- Lily is too strong willed to let me influence what she does- but I can warn Scorpius.

"Alright," He replies easily, and he follows me. From behind his back, Lily raises her eyebrows at me, warning me not to ruin his chances with him.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" I ask, my voice low and my eyes locked with his. He knows exactly what I'm concerned about.

"Lily and I are dating," He answers easily. I raise my eyebrows. This is worse than I thought.

"As of-?" I ask.

"Five minutes ago." Scorpius replies calmly.

"Right." I take a deep breath. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, alright?" He laughs, infuriatingly.

"Don't worry, Al. I know exactly what you're talking about." Anger runs through me, but I nod.

"I swear, Scorp, if you hurt her- if she's a mess when you two split up- if she's anything less than happy after your relationship is through, I'll hurt you." Scorpius nods steadily, amused.

"Nothing less than I would have expected. But I don't start a relationship planning to break up with them. I think you've left out a few things, though." I frown.

"Such as?"

"What if she hurts me?" I can't tell if he's just saying it to taunt me, or if he's being sincere. I scrutinize his expression and decide it's half of both.

"You'll deal," I reply.

"And what if our relationship isn't ever _through_, as you say? If we don't split up?" I laugh this time, his comment unexpected but somehow amusing.

"She's fifteen, Scorp. She hasn't even taken her O.W.L.S." Scorpius raises an eyebrow.

"You're one to be talking, Al. Your own parents met each other at Hogwarts." I roll my eyes.

"You think a Potter will ever marry a Malfoy?"

"Prejudiced?"

"No, I'm being realistic. They've been rivals since my grandfather was in school."

"That can change. We're not rivals." He looks at me, daring me to contradict him, but I shrug, controlling my temper.

"Whatever. I just wanted you to know that you can't hurt her."

"She's been hurt before. Everyone is hurt after break-ups."

"No, you know what I mean, Scorpius. Not the way you hurt girls."

"I'll keep it in mind." Scorpius replies smoothly, his gray eyes flaring.

"You do that." As I turn to walk away, I feel Lily's hand on my shoulder.

"Al," She says, and by the tone of her voice she's barely controlling her temper, "Can I talk to you?" I grimace but nod. As Scorpius walks over to a couch- not that he doesn't know what we're talking about- Lily rounds on me.

"What was _that _about?" She demands, her hazel eyes flashing at me. "You've never gotten involved in one of my relationships before! I'm perfectly happy when everyone forgets you're my brother!" I roll my eyes.

"You date half my friends, Lil. I know what they're like, and they're not like Scorpius." Lily sighs, exasperated.

"I _don't _want or need you to look out for me. I can manage by myself, thanks. And, for your information, maybe I _want _to date him because he's not like your friends!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," I say dryly. "Lily, if he tries anything with you- because he's serious about this, really- tell me."

"As if," Lily scoffs.

"I'm just looking out for you," I say quietly. That's what this is about- nothing more, nothing less. And in the end, Lily knows it.

"Right," Lily mutters, but I know she's cooled down about it. I nod at her, and after a pause, turn to walk away. "Wait!" She calls after me. I turn around, and she smiles sheepishly at me.

"Have you talked to Annalee yet?"

"I- no," I admit. I was too distracted by my sister and Scorpius glued together by the lips, I think, but I don't say that. It would undoubtedly get Lily riled up again.

"Well, she's interested," Lily grins, back to her normal self, and I redden slightly, hope growing in my chest.

"Thanks, Lily." She nods and walks back over to Scorpius, and I force myself not to look over. I spot Annalee across the room talking to Camille, and I smile when I realize she's not taken by another guy, for once.

…

Rose P.O.V.

"Have a good night?" Lily smirks at Albus as he sits down next to her at the table with a plate of toast, eggs and bacon.

"I could say the same to you," He replies steadily, his eyes boring into her. She rolls her eyes carelessly and pointedly turned to me, sitting next to her.

"What about you, Rose? You're going to Hogsmeade with Jason today, right?" I nod. Lily smiles brightly at my outfit, which I picked out this morning after a lot of worrying. It's simple- just a dark purple well fitting t-shirt and a white denim skirt. Lily looks brilliant, as always, with gray slim fitting jeans and a flowing white top. I raise my eyebrows at her quizzically, and Lily blushes.

"Scorpius," She explains with a quick look at Albus, barely audible, but I roll my eyes at her.

"I could've guessed. You two were all over each other at the party." I hear Albus snort quietly, and Lily shoots him a glare.

"Yes, _thank you_, Al." She turns to me, slightly embarrassed, but smiles. "Well, I bet you and Jason were, as well." I blush but shake my head.

"Not the way you two were." I say, and Lily looks curiously at me.

"C'mon. You must've snogged." After a slight hesitation, I shake my head again. Lily gapes at me.

"You didn't? Really?" I turn bright red now, and it doesn't help that Lily smirks and adds, "Well, I'm sure you will today. He can probably hardly wait."

"Lily!" I hiss, blushing furiously. "Do we have to discuss my love life in the Great Hall? Where everyone can hear?" Lily glances around and rolls her eyes, but lowers her voice anyway.

"Sorry, Rosie." She smiles again. "Where are you guys going? Madame Puddifoot's?"

"Godric, no," I said, alarmed at the thought. "Three Broomsticks, probably." Lily laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I knew you weren't the type." I return her smile nervously and swallow as I see Jason walking over to me.

"Hey, Rose," He grins, nodding to Lily and Albus. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I reply, trying not to sound as nervous as I feel.

"Hang on," Lily intervenes. "Mind if Scorp and I walk down with you?" I smile at her gratefully as Jason nods at her curiously, obviously surprised at the pair.

"No, of course not," He replies easily, and Lily glances toward the entrance hall, where Scorpius is waiting for her.

As Scorpius and Lily begin talking, I eye Lily curiously. Her eyes are shining at she looks stunningly happy, but strangely serious in a way. And the way he looks at her isn't that of a predator- there's feeling in his serious gaze, and more than just possession as he wraps an arm tightly around her waist. Jason takes my hand lightly, entwining his fingers with mine, and smiles at me, but the difference in relationships is obvious. I'm intrigued by theirs, but I find that this one seems a lot safer, a lot lighter. Lily and Scorpius's relationship brings more than I'd care to deal with, at least for now. But I can see what Lily meant about loving him- in a relationship like that, it doesn't seem like anything less than love. I brush the thought away uneasily, though. They've known each other for a day. The intensity is nothing more than what Scorpius brings to the relationship.

"So," Jason interrupts my thoughts as we enter Hogsmeade, "Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" I'm relieved by his suggestion, and the fact that Scorpius and Lily are heading the same way.

"Alright," I grin, and we entertain ourselves with quick, easygoing banter on the way. As we enter the pub, Jason leads me over to a table in the back.

"Do you want a butterbeer?" He asks, and I find myself strangely satisfied to find him somewhat nervous.

"Alright," I agree, turning to watch Lily and Scorpius again as Jason goes to order the drinks. As Scorpius brings two butterbeers to the table, Lily smiles at him and he takes her hands from across the table, his gray eyes trained on her. I know I shouldn't, but curiosity gets the best of me and I cast a silencing charm to the rest of the pub to hear what they're talking about.

"How's Albus?" I hear Scorpius ask, as the rest of the pub's chatter fades to no more than a whisper.

"He'll get over it," Lily says dismissively, taking a sip of the butterbeer. As she emerges from the drink, Scorpius raises his hand to cup her chin and captures her lips in a kiss- soft and tender, and nothing close to the player that I had previously assumed he was. As Scorpius pulls away, leaving Lily breathless, he smiles faintly at her.

"He has a reason to be wary of me. I don't have a good reputation, Lily." He says quietly. Lily frowns at him, then nods.

"I know. You can't blame him, I suppose," She admits reluctantly. Scorpius locks his eyes with hers, his face carefully blank of emotion.

"Do _you _blame me? They are your friends, after all. And, as you say, they weren't the same afterwards." His words are hardly challenging, but I think they hold a greater meaning than the tone in which they are delivered.

"Blame you?" Lily looks surprised for a second, but then she shakes her head. "It is what it is." As Scorpius is about to say something, Andy McLaggen breaks through the silencing charm and onto our side.

"Hey, Potter. Care to join us?" He holds out a glass of firewhisky and winks suggestively.

"Get the hell away from her, McLaggen." Scorpius's voice is dangerously low, and his gray eyes are blaring.

"Oi, Malfoy, she's your girl, eh?" His voice is slurred, and he's obviously half drunk. "That can change." He grins and saunters over to her before he's blown back by Scorpius's curse. Andy gets to his feet, dazed and stumbling, unaware that most of the area's attention has been drawn to him and Scorpius.

"Scorpius," Lily says reproachfully, "You shouldn't have done that." Scorpius stows his wand back into his robes.

"Yes, I did. They don't have any right to lay a hand on you." He murmurs, his voice smooth but dead serious. Lily is about to protest, and I know she dislikes the idea of being _possession _of any boy, but Scorpius leans forwards and meets his lips with hers again. She doesn't pull away, and I watch them until I feel a hand tap my shoulder.

"Sorry I took a while. There's a bunch of foreigners up by the bar, and it was hard to get through." Jason smiles at me, and he sets a butterbeer down in front of me.

"Thanks," I say gratefully, my eyes still on the two of them kissing. How would it feel to be silenced with a kiss? I muse curiously.

"No problem," Jason replies. He glances across the aisle to the couple. He puts his butterbeer down and smiles at me mischeviously, taking my hands. I swallow nervously.

"You nervous?" He whispers, edging closer. I make the mistake of looking up, into his eyes, so close now that I can see the flecks of brown and gold.

"Yes," I whisper, the word slipping out before I can stop it. To my surprise, he laughs, his breath warm on my lips. With a sudden stroke of boldness, I close the gap between our lips, and feel him adjust to my lips, his lips warm and somehow softly rough on mine. He moves his head closer to get a better angle, his tongue suddenly slipping between my lips. As we pull apart for air, I feel myself grinning stupidly, but he returns the expression and I breathe a sigh of relief. I've been imagining this moment since fourth year, when my hormones kicked in, but I'd always worried it'd be a disaster. Contrary to my tendency to believe the worst, it was, in fact, the opposite.

**(A/N- Review please!**** XD Reviews equals next chapter! I'm looking for five before the next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N- In chapter three, when I first posted it, the quotation marks and apostrophes didn't show up even though I wrote the story with them! I fixed it, but I feel really bad because I didn't even notice! So sorry about that ****L**** I don't know what happened. I'm getting this chapter out quickly, so I hope you like it! Thank you to my three reviewers, Stromsten, , and Lilu'u Malfoy. The latter has reviewed for all three chapters! *sends love to Lilu'u Malfoy* Thanks so much!)**

Lily P.O.V.

"How was it?" I ask eagerly, as Mallory, Camille and I crowd around Rose in the common room.

"Good." Rose blushes, but a small smile plays on her lips.

"The best kiss you've had?" Mallory chimes in, beaming. Rose glances down at her handing, twisting in her lap nervously.

"It was…you know. My first time." Mallory gawks at her, but Camille shoots her a look and smiles tactfully at Rose.

"That's great! So you two are really dating now?" Camille asks, and Rose smiles gratefully at her.

"Yeah, I guess." After an awkward pause of silence, Mallory, as usual, is the first to break it.

"Did you hear Andy McLaggen got hit with a curse in the Three Broomsticks today?" I raise my eyebrows at the blond, who is perfectly in character with her eager gossiping.

"Yes, actually." I reply dryly. Camille looks curiously at me, but Rose catches my eye and giggles. I shoot her a grin, even though I'm uneasy on the subject- I was strangely flattered that Scorpius was so protective, but slightly annoyed that he drew the attention to us. But, I think, remembering the kiss that he captured me in a few moments later, it was also sweet in a way only Scorpius could be. The thought of any other boy being so possessive is annoying, even offensive, in my mind.

"Oh, do you know how?" Mallory urges, and I have to laugh.

"It was Scorpius." I say carefully, remembering that she dated him once. A flicker of emotions run over her face.

"Oh. And you were…with him?" Mallory asks, frowning slightly. Camille watches the two of us, while Rose's eyes are trained on my face.

"Yeah. We were in the Three Broomsticks," I say, watching for her reaction. Mallory nods slowly.

"Lily?" I look at Mallory, her serious tone unusual for her. "I don't mind, you know. That you're dating him." I breathe a sigh of relief and smile at her, but she's not done yet. "I just want you to be careful. Not to get hurt." I sigh, knowing too many people have told me that for me to turn a blind eye to their warnings. But I've never felt the way I feel with Scorpius with anyone else.

"Yeah…thanks, Mal. Of course." I hesitate, then add lightly, "It was only the first date." Besides the party. And the train ride, I add to myself. Each of the three events seem just as important as the next.

"Of course," Mallory agrees, but I shift uncomfortably in her knowing gaze.

The thing is, I _am _careful. But even though he's unknown territory, I feel safe with him. The way he kisses me…I can't imagine he'd ever break my heart. Besides, I don't love him. We've been dating for two days, and even with Scorpius, it'll take much, much longer than that. I wouldn't know, though, I remind myself. I've never been in love. I don't know how it feels. I'm strangely curious, but determined not to rush into it. As the thought crosses my mind, I wonder why I'm thinking so far ahead when we're not even a week in. Can I help it, though? Even the two days, though, have been so much more real than anything I've ever experienced. Not the kissing, even thought that _is _a bonus. But more the emotions, the feelings. The way he looks at me.

…

Rose P.O.V.

"Alright! Now- today, class, we will be making the Draught of Living Death. Partner up, please! With a double period, I'll be expecting all of you to complete the potion by the end of class and have a labeled vial on my desk with a few minutes to spare. Begin!" Professor Macmillan clapped his hands and I swivel around to look for my usual partner of Albus. I catch his eye from across the room, but he grimaces apologetically and nods to Eric Macmillan, who apparently asked him first. I swallow and shrug, waving his apology off, and realize I've been counting on him so long that I haven't faced the possibility of him not partnering with me. I realize, with a wince, that I don't have many friends in my year. It's mostly been Albus and Lily, up to now. I could try Liz Goldstein, I think tentatively, before noticing her grouped around a cauldron with Henry Corner. I've already spotted Jason with Hayden, who is his best friend. Of course. I resign myself to working with Emory Goyle before I hear a smooth voice in my ear.

"It seems we're the only two without partners," The voice says, and I know right away that it's very distinguishable as Scorpius's. I feel goosebumps and whirl around, not meeting his eyes in nervousness. Why do I feel this way around him? Because he's never talked to me before?

"What about Emory?" I manage.

"Skiving snackbox," Scorpius explains dismissively, giving me a half smile that makes my stomach turn. I swallow it away and nod curtly before going to grab the ingredients out of the potion cabinet. I'm stopped by his hand on my shoulder.

"Rose." My name rolls of his lips easily, softly. I blink out of my thoughts and force myself to focus. This is supposed to be a really tricky potion that's in the N.E.W.T.S. examination next year, and this is, of course, the most convenient time to perfect it.

"I- yes?" I mutter. He laughs quietly at the expression on my face, and I curse myself for blushing.

"I already got the ingredients." Oh. That.

"Right, well- thanks," I say awkwardly, pulling out my potion and pouring water into it with a brisk aguamenti charm. He starts squeezing beans with the flat of his knife blade, a trick that Mum taught me. I wonder how he knows, then remind myself that he's been beating me for the top of the class for the past five years. It's the only class that I'm not top in.

We work silently and quickly for the next hour, before completing the potion with time to spare before any other group. It's the right shade of pale lilac, and I can't help the smile that emerges on my face as Professor Macmillan nods approvingly at it.

"Well done," Scorpius compliments softly, and I smile in spite of myself.

"You too." He's better than Albus, who isn't bad, but isn't nearly as good as Scorpius. I notice he and Eric are still working furiously over their cauldron, and glance at the clock. We've got fifteen minutes to spare. I find myself wishing Professor Longbottom assigned homework this morning in Herbology. I pull out a History of Magic textbook instead somewhat reluctantly, trying to study but well aware that Scorpius's eyes are on me.

I feel immensely guilty at the thoughts that have been flitting through my mind for the last hour. He's Lily's boyfriend, of course, and therefore off limits. Even if he wasn't, I shouldn't be falling for him, anyway. First of all, I have a wonderful boyfriend. Second, steering fully clear off getting my heart broken is probably the smart and logical thing to do, and when have I ever followed my heart as opposed to my mind?

I manage to convince myself that I do _not _have feelings for Scorpius. It's only natural I should be nervous in the presence of a good looking boy. I wrench my thoughts away from him and onto the chapter of werewolves' rebellion in the eleventh century. Finally, after reading the same paragraph five times, I look up, only to find him studying as well.

"Yes?" Scorpius asks, sensing my movement. I feel embarrassed at my assumption that he was still watching me, but fortunately recover quickly.

"Nothing," I reply. He nods, but puts his book down and leans forward slightly.

"You're dating Jason?" Scorpius asks abruptly, and I'm startled by the sudden change in conversation. I feel slightly self-conscious when I reply.

"Yes," I answer, feeling slightly defensive for some reason. "How did you know?" Scorpius raises a perfect eyebrow.

"I saw the two of you at Hogsmeade together. You weren't attempting to hide it, were you?" I blush. Of course he knew. We walked down to Hogsmeade together! And to anyone watching, there was no doubt in their minds that we were more than friends, I think, remembering our kissing.

"No, we weren't," I reply shortly, and he smiles.

"You've changed since last year. Not so much your personality, but your outside. What brought it on?" I stare at him for a second.

"Excuse me?" I blurt out. Scorpius simply looks at me, and I take a deep breath. "I've never talked to you before. I didn't know you'd noticed me before."

"I was well aware that you were my competition in most classes," He says, and I have to admit, I'm surprised.

"Oh." I hesitate. "Well, thanks." I wonder if he's still expecting me to answer his question, but he doesn't push it, so I don't.

…

Lily P.O.V.

In the afternoon, after classes, Rose and I wander around the grounds, finally settling by the Black Lake with our homework. At least, Rose has her homework. I'm too distracted to write more than a paragraph on Transfiguration. After ten minutes, Rose looks at me and sighs.

"Lily, do you need a new quill? If you don't have one, you could just _ask_, you know." I jerk my eyes away from the grounds and down to my paper, where I've absently broken my quill and splattered my paper with ink.

"Oh," I murmur in surprise, pulling out my wand. "Tergeo." Rose smirks at me.

"Looking for someone?" I realize my gaze has drifted away again, and I blush.

"No, of course not. Just distracted. Who wants to do homework on the first day of classes?" I say quickly, knowing as the excuse escapes my mouth that Rose doesn't believe me. She looks at me skeptically, and I grin sheepishly at her.

"Well," Rose says finally, rolling her eyes, "He's coming down from the castle." I whip my head around so quickly that Rose bursts out laughing. Blushing furiously and glaring at Rose, I wave at the approaching Scorpius, who sits down next to us, leaning against a tree.

"Have a good day?" He asks, seemingly unaware that my heart is pounding in my chest.

"Not bad," I smile at him, in no hurry to finish my homework. He turns his attention to Rose, though.

"Professor Macmillan told me after class we got full marks." Scorpius tells her, and I frown, curious.

"Great," Rose beams. "I've been trying to do that potion _forever_, and I never got it right before." With a smile at her, he glances down at my paper, leaving me confused- when has Rose ever talked to Scorpius before?

"Transfiguration?" He asks, and I nod and groan.

"I haven't gotten very far, though. Mostly because I haven't even gotten the Switching spell right yet, though." I admit this somewhat sheepishly, for some reason embarrassed, as if he's comparing me to Rose, who's older _and _smarter than me. Scorpius doesn't notice my slight nervousness, though, and he takes my wand, which is lying on the ground next to me, and hands it to me.

"What?" I ask in confusion, and he smiles at me, kissing my cheek lightly, my skin heating up.

"Come on. I'll help you." Scorpius offers. Deciding to try and flirt with him- he can't be _completely _serious- I grin at him.

"Will I get more if I get it right?" He raises an eyebrow, surprised, and for a second I wonder if I've said the wrong thing- before a look of amusement comes onto his face.

"Maybe." He suggests, his gray eyes meeting mine. I pick up my wand, and flourishing it, mutter the incantation. The spell ends up half right, and I turn to him expectantly.

"Here," He offers, his warm, larger hand covering mine on my wand. "The spell is right, but the movement's off." I repeat the incantation as he moves my hand, my fingers entwined in his. It's perfect, of course, and I turn to him and kiss him lightly on the lips, smiling, waiting to see if he'll do any more. I'm vaguely aware of Rose saying,

"You know…I think I'll go- see if Albus is around…" before she walks off quickly, leaving her bag and books behind. My attention is hardly on her, though, or the Switching spell, as he pulls me onto his lap.

His hands move easily as if he's done this a hundred times, one moving to cup my cheek and the other on the small of my back. His lips move to capture mine, bending over me slightly, and the kiss is every bit as magical as the other times. I run my hands through his hair, then around his neck, then finally moving to rest on his muscular chest as he cups the back of my neck, pulling me closer. Our foreheads rest against each other as our lips separate, and Scorpius smiles at me. We're a tangle of arms and legs, but I don't find myself uncomfortable as I lean my head against his chest, perfectly content to stay there.

"Oi! Lily!" Scorpius's arms, wrapped around my waist, hold me there as I hastily look up and attempt to make less of a mess of myself. As I realize it's only James, who I could care less about what he thinks of me, I turn my head to face him.

"Yes?" I ask, somewhat annoyed at him for interrupting us. He glances from Scorpius to me and rolls his eyes before saying,

"If you want to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, we're having the tryouts now, and the captain isn't gonna let a Slytherin come. So- coming, or not?" He asks, smirking as my eyes rest on the Quidditch captain badge pinned to his chest. I roll my eyes back at him.

"Yeah, well, the _captain _needs his sister on the team, 'cause I'm the best chaser you guys got. So wait up, you git." I send an apologetic smile to Scorpius and reluctantly entangle myself from him, collecting up my bags and books and following James to the Quidditch pitch, where all the hopefuls are waiting. I've been on the team for the past two years, so I'm not worried. I change into my robes and grab my Golden Arrow.

A few hours later, James posts the list in the locker room.

**Keeper- Luke Longbottom**

**Beaters- James Potter and Frankie Longbottom**

**Chasers- Lily Potter, Mallory Creevey, and Hugo Weasley**

**Seeker- Albus Potter**

It's mostly the same team as last year, except for Frankie and Mallory are replacing Fred and Teddy from last year. The team is expected, but sneered at by a few prats that loudly point out that it's comprised of Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, and one of the Potter's close friend, Mallory. I roll my eyes at the offender and ignore him- I seem to recall him as a bloke who's tried out repeatedly over the years, and still drops the Quaffle nearly every time he's got it.

"Awesome!" Mallory squeals as we walk out of the locker room. "I practiced all summer!" I smile warmly at her.

"It paid off," I agree, and we head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well done," Scorpius stops us in the entrance hall. "Both of you." He nods to Mallory, gesturing to the player badges now pinned on our robes. Mallory's expression, previously so happy, turns guarded in an instant. She nods stiffly at him and brushes past him into the hall, not waiting for me. I glance after her awkwardly.

"Thanks," I say quietly. He nods and follows my gaze to Mallory.

"Who's she with now?" Scorpius asks, an edge of mockery to his voice. I frown at it slightly.

"Why do you care?" I whisper, not wanting to argue with him, but disliking his tone. He raises his eyebrows.

"Quite the opposite, actually. I don't give a damn which boy she chooses to focus her attentions on."

"She's happy that way," I say eventually, trying not to sound accusing. He almost laughs, amused.

"Obviously." I try to ignore this and the fact that he doesn't kiss me as we head into the Great Hall and separate to our tables.

**(I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter ****L**** but it's only been a day, so that's understandable. I wanted to post this next chapter because I felt super bad about the punctuation issue and I hope this makes up for it ****J****. Please keep reviewing! This chapter is a little different, let me know what you think! Love you all xoxo)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N- Wow- a **_**lot **_**of reactions to the last chapter. Ranging from please make Scorpius cheat on Lily to calling him a slime ball to wondering if Rose andn Scorpius will end up together to wanting a love triangle to please don't make Scorpius cheat on Lily! Like I said, a lot of mixed opinions! But to not make you guys too impatient while the story develops, I will tell you a few things-**

**First, to those of you that automatically thought Scorpius was a little jerk, I have to admit, it was a little unexpected. That wasn't my intention to portray him as a definite player, but it does add a twist to the story! As it was Rose's P.O.V., I was trying to convey the idea of Rose getting a little flustered around him, but he wasn't really **_**flirting**_**- that's just Rose being a little nervous and how Scorpius's personality is. Hey, what can I say? He's a many layered guy! **

**Next, to the people who still have faith in Scorpius, don't lose hope! I gotta admit, I might be harboring a little crush for him myself ;) but I can't promise anything, as Scorpius is developing a mind of his own and I, like you, is just seeing where this is going!**

**To my beloved reviewers- thank you **_**so **_**much! I love you all!**

**Just a few notes below answering questions or comments from reviewers-**

**Potter1126- I really hope your ipod and or laptop survives the story! I strongly encourage you to refrain from throwing it- after all, it's just a story. Wait, who am I kidding? Fanfiction is REAL! XD**

**Cacata- I love Scorpius, but I think not having a P.O.V. from him keeps the story interesting. He's kind of got that air of mysteriousness, you know?**

**Hushpuppy22 and luvinfred7- A love triangle? Hmmm…we shall see!**

**I'm counting on 7 reviews before the next chapter- that'll be thirty five! Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews. Love you all!)**

**Chapter 5**

Rose P.O.V.

"So, you're friends with Scorpius now, huh?" Lily asks me, staring absently across the hall to the Slytherin table.

"_Friends_?" I choke on my potatoes and explode into a coughing fit before responding. "I've talked to him once, Lil. We worked together in potions today." As I put my pumpkin juice down, I notice her looking at me strangely. "What?" I ask, feeling self conscious.

"Nothing," She murmurs, looking back to the Slytherin table, where Scorpius is sitting next to Avery and Darren. "It's stupid."

"Come on, Lily," I persist, frowning at her. "You two looked more than alright when I- um- went to go find Al." I blush, remembering witnessing the beginning of their kissing and hurrying away awkwardly. Lily, not at all embarrassed, shakes her head.

"It was after that. We sort of- had an argument, I guess. Not really." She sighs, picking at her food. "He made a few cracks at Mal and then-," She hesitates, lowering her voice. "He just didn't kiss me, coming in here. That's all." Lily glances away, her cheeks reddening, and I raise my eyebrows then start laughing.

"That's what you're worrying about? Come on, Lily, lighten up. He's not going to kiss you all the time." I instantly regret my words when she turns to me defensively and mutters,

"I know! I told you it was stupid." She glares down at her plate, a curtain of thick hair swinging forward to hide her expression, and I'm taken aback by her sudden attitude.

"Hey, sorry," I say guiltily. "I don't even know anything about guys anyway, remember?" Lily looks at me and smiles slightly at this, and I smile back, glad she's not holding a grudge towards me. "I shouldn't be talking," I add, and Lily shakes her head, her expression softening.

"No, it's fine. I'm probably just being paranoid. Besides, Scorpius is as new to me as to you." She looks to me with a slightly sheepish expression. "Did he- um, mention anything about me? In potions?" I shake my head, feeling slightly guilty.  
>"We didn't really talk much," I admit, hoping it's not a lie. We didn't talk much- not about anything important. My face heats up, remembering how I felt when he talked to me. Why do I feel like this? I ask myself again, annoyed. It wasn't like he was flirting with me. Right on cue, as if he could read my mind, I spot Jason at the Hufflepuff table and he winks at me and grins. I smile back, but it's nothing like the feeling I had before with Scorpius. Jason gives me a friendlier, safer feeling, I remind myself firmly. Lily spots the exchange between the two of us and smiles at me.<p>

"Hey, how are you and Jason anyway?" She asks, and I automatically respond,

"Good." I think of how he carried my books to class and sat next to me a few times, flirted and joked, gave me a kiss or two throughout the day. Just what I want in a boyfriend, right?

"He seems like he really likes you," Lily responds, a glimmer of happiness in her hazel eyes. I think of how Jason acts around me, and how Scorpius acts around Lily. There's a big difference, I think. I remember how Lily and Scorpius acted on the grounds, eyes only for each other. Jason is always sweet, teasing, almost arrogantly flirty, as if he has something to prove to me, and to everyone else. Scorpius, on the other hand, doesn't _care _what other people think. Why should he? His personality is too confidently strong to be dependent on other people. I mentally slap myself for thinking about him again, and wrench my thoughts back to Jason.

"Yeah, I guess." Lily frowns at me and furrows her brow.

"You are happy with him, right?"

"Of course!" I reply quickly. With Jason, happiness isn't an issue. Lily relaxes and smiles, all traces of concern gone.

"Good. I'm glad," She says, but as she returns her gaze to Scorpius, I wonder how it feels like to be with him.

Lily P.O.V.

"Lily," A voice murmurs in my ear, and I turn around, my eyes locking with his instantly. I expect him to say something, discuss what happened before, but he takes my bag and leads me up one of the many moving staircases.

"Where are we going?" I ask uneasily. If he's walking me back to the Gryffindor common room, this would be one of the longest routes. He doesn't reply, but steps off as the staircase grinds to a halt on one of the higher floors. Below me, I can see groups of students, chattering noisily, returning to their common rooms or wherever else they're going. This staircase is nearly empty. He turns around, leaning against a wall, expecting me to follow him.

"You looked troubled at dinner. Are you alright?" His voice betrays no vulnerability, but is somewhat gentle at the same time.

"Fine," I say firmly, but quietly. I reluctantly step up the next few stairs, wondering why it felt like giving in.

"Don't shut me out," Scorpius says, a wry smile on his lips. I raise my eyebrows indignantly.

"I wasn't." I hesitate. "Are we good, then?"

"With what?" He asks steadily, irresistibly handsome as he brushes a strand of hair away from my face. His touch calms me.

"About Mal," I finally admit. Of course, it's not really _about _her, but what went on between us then. I wonder if I'm overreacting, but I feel like we should talk about it, smooth it out.

"We're not going to agree on everything," Scorpius says quietly, his gray eyes meeting mine and holding them. I feel slightly relieved, but confused, too. That's what it was? A disagreement?

"I- okay," I accept eventually, and as he takes my hand and starts to walk, his hold confident and firm, something else lurks on the edge of my mind. "You worked with Rose in potions today?" He looks at me, looking slightly surprised by the sudden change in subject, but nods.

"Your cousin…yes." The idea bothers me somehow, maybe because I assumed he didn't talk to other girls. He notes the expression on my face and smiles.

"If it bothers you-,"

"It doesn't," I say automatically, feeling ashamed. There's no reason for me to be bothered, and I wonder what he'd think of me if I told him not to talk to Rose. I feel foolish, like I'm paranoid about all these little things lately, but he calms me as he meets my eyes knowingly. I shake my head again, more confidently. "I don't care. I know you guys are both really smart." Scorpius nods, his eyes steady.

"If you're sure." As a breath of air hits my face, I see where he's been leading me. The astronomy tower. The sky is a pale purple, streaks of white flames and clouds throughout it. It reminds me of Scorpius, so calm and steady and always there.

"I'm sure," I whisper, smiling. He smiles back, and the look in his eyes is almost enough to make me swoon. I feel like I'm the only girl he knows. His arm wraps around my waist, and he looks around the platform.

"My father was here," He says quietly, gesturing to a place across from where we're standing. "The night he died." I know who he's talking about, of course.

"So was mine," I breathe. The tale of my father, including Albus Dumbledore's death, hasn't gone untold. It's been more like a bedtime story, a winding tale of adventure, to me, but in this moment, it feels as real as ever.

"They were enemies," Scorpius continues quietly.

"Not anymore," I say quickly, softly. "She- your dad's mum- saved his life. And my dad saved your father's. That's what Dad says." His gaze lingers on me, then he nods.

"That's all over now. Malfoy's and Potter's don't have to be enemies."

"Of course not," I smiles at him, wrapping my arms around him and leaning in, my head resting on his chest. "_We're _not." He almost laughs, and I'm proud and strangely happy that he's lightened up with me, more so than with anyone else.

"No, we're not," Scorpius agrees, leaning down for a kiss.

…

Rose P.O.V.

I look up as Lily walks into the common room, considerably happier than she was at dinner, her face flushed.

"Where were you?" Mallory demands, grinning. I sigh, pushing away my homework. Mallory's constant chattering for the past forty-five minutes hasn't given me a good chance to do homework, and with one more person here, I might as well give up on it already. There'll be time tomorrow. "James wanted to talk about Quidditch strategies!" Mallory exclaims. Lily rolls her eyes, flopping down next to Camille across from Mallory and I, but she can't contain the happiness still in her eyes.

"Went for a walk," She says mildly, and Camille laughs, gesturing to Lily's disheveled hair and rumpled clothing.

"Windy out tonight?" Camille suggests mischeviously, and Lily laughs in return, and runs a hand through her hair, grinning.

"A bit."

"So, how was Scorpius tonight?" Mallory asks bluntly, but her cheerful demeanor hasn't faded.

"You're alright with him, then?" Lily asks shrewdly, and Mallory rolls her eyes.

"Please. As long as he doesn't hurt you and stays out of my way, I'm happy as long as you're happy." Lily sends her a grateful smile looks pointedly at the pile of half finished papers and open books in front of the three of us.

"Homework going well?" Mallory sends me a guilty look.

"Ah, well, I was _trying _to do homework, but I got-," She shrugs and grins.

"Distracted," Camille supplies, and Mallory laughs.

"Yeah, a bit." She glances over at me and grimaces. "Sorry about that. I was probably talking too much." I shake my head.

"No, it was fine," I lie, but I don't really mind. Having friends is worth an excuse not to do homework.

…

"Ah, Scorpius and Rose. Partners again, I see?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius replies smoothly, nimbly chopping up a handful of roots and tossing them artfully into the boiling cauldron. Professor Macmillan pauses by our cauldron.

"Yes, well, as usual, the last potion you two created was fantastic. An outstanding in N.E.W.T. level," He beams at the two of us before moving on to the next table, and I can't help smiling. Since that first class with the Draught of Living Death, Scorpius and I have become potion partners every time, and he's never disappointed me with his skill. My knowledge of potions has increased with every trick he knows, and for once I don't find myself unsatisfied with second in the class.

"I think we're about done," I breathe, wiping drops of sweat from my forehead, the potion's fumes hot and sweltering. Scorpius glances up at me, and like usual, his eyes don't fail to send a shiver down my spine. Since the first day he talked to me, our conversation has stuck strictly to potions, and I find myself almost disappointed.

"Yeah, you're right," He agrees, grabbing a vial and scooping up a bottle full of potion, despite the heat of the concoction. As he takes it up to the teacher's desk, Jason slides into his empty seat and grabs my hands from across the table.

"Hey," He greets, his green eyes shining, and I pull my hands back and laugh, gesturing at Professor Macmillan.

"Not here," I insist, and he nods, shooting me a smile.

"I know. Anyway, the guys want to have a party down by the lake Swimming, you know," Jason hesitates, then grins. "After hours." I frown, not wanting to seem like a goody-goody, but scared we'll get caught. He notes my expression and meets my eyes, an honestly sweet and vulnerable look on his face. "Aw, come on, we won't get in trouble. Flint's dad taught him how to cast a disillusionment charm over a whole area. No one will see." I pause, then tentatively say,

"I don't know, Jason. I don't want to risk my chances of being Head Girl next year…" Before I can protest, Jason leans forward and kisses me on the lips softly. I glance around, nervous, but Professor Macmillan isn't looking. He laughs.

"You've already _got _Head Girl, trust me. Who else is there?" I must not look convinced, because he continues. "Come on, Rose. Can't you break the rules for once?"He frowns at me, and I worry that he won't like me any more if I _don't _go.

"Okay," I sigh, just as Scorpius comes back. I half expect him to threaten Jason like he threatened Andy a few weeks ago in the Three Broomsticks, but when the thought registers, I redden. Instead, he nods to Jason and turns to me briefly.

"If I don't catch her, can you tell Lily I'll meet her outside the portrait hole at ten tonight?" Scorpius asks, gathering up his papers. I frown. She should've known, of all people, that I'd need time to wrap my head around this. I hadn't _strictly _broken the rules for a party or something similar, but I'd known it was only a matter of time.

"Lily knew about this? She didn't tell me."

"It was a short notice," Scorpius shrugs, just as the bell rings. He turns and strides out the door without sparing another glance to either Jason or I.

"Right," I mutter, knowing that he won't hear me. I feel a twinge of disappointment at the brief good-bye, but Jason grins at me and loops an arm around my shoulders.

"Last class of the day," He reminds me, and I nod, returning the smile.

"Homework time," I joke dryly. Like I'll be able to do any of _that _tonight.

I've learned that on Friday's, the last thing on anyone's mind is an essay or a few hours of studying. Jason kisses me on the cheek and walks off to join Hayden, heading to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms while I walk back to Gryffindor, wondering just how much I _really _mean to him.

**(A/N- I hope you like this chapter! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. In the next chapter, there will be more action. Read and review! Xoxo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N- A little disappointed by only 4 reviews, but I decided to update anyway - I couldn't resist!**

**This chapter took a lot of thought and a long time to write. I'm a little nervous of your reactions, but don't worry, I'll be updating soon. **

**To my reviewers- thanks so much! Especially those who consistently read and review my chapters, it makes me so happy! **

**Lilu'u Malfoy- well, see what you think when you read this chapter, but I will pass on the message! ;) I always love your comments and input, so please tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Jane- Wow, I never thought about that! I never really registered that yes, Lily and Scorpius are probably distantly related. Thanks for letting me know! Obviously, I can't change the story now, so for the sake of the story, we'll pretend they're not. Thanks, though!**

**Read on! And remember- review, review, review ! )**

Rose P.O.V.

"Hey, Rose?" Lily calls from the bathroom. She turns in front of the mirror, frowning.

"Yeah?" I reply, walking in.

"White or green?" She asks, holding up two bikinis. She's already twisted her thick, auburn hair up into a bun and applied Madame's Magic- Proof make-up, but she's been changing her mind about bikinis every five minutes. It was easy for me, as I only own one- a dark purple cut- but Lily frowns at herself.

"I've already told you, Lily," I say, gritting my teeth with exaggerated patience. "I think you look great in both." She smiles at me gratefully, and in the end, dons the dark green one and meets Scorpius outside the common room. I feel a twinge of- jealousy, almost- when I notice Jason isn't waiting for me, but I shake it off and walk with Mallory and Camille, giving Lily and Scorpius some space. The hallways are dark, only lit with the light of our wands, but as we slip out the front doors, the grounds are lit brightly from the moon and stars.

Scorpius leads us through the disillusionment and silence charms around the lake, and, I have to admit, they've done a great job. The charms are at N.E.W.T. standard and I resist the urge to take notes on it right then and there.

We're some of the last ones there, and the area is lit up with bobbing colorful balls of light, both in and around the lake. There's some food and drinks scattered around, but most people are already in the water or dancing around it. As Mal, Lily, and Camille all strip to their bikinis, I'm more hesitant. Camille and Lily are sticks, and Mal's so confident that she could pull of any body. But I've got neither the slimness nor the confidence, so after taking a deep breath, I shed my outer robe and step out.

A few guys hoot as I walk slowly into the water, shivering as the cool ripples lap over my feet. I try and ignore them, blushing, and look around for Jason. Mallory beams at me and grabs my hand.

"C'mon!" She yells, grinning. I follow her, laughing, and splash over to the crowd of guys that are playing around, waist deep. As she gets sucked into the crowd, Jason grabs my waist from behind me and I whirl around, squealing at the cold water he brings and feeling so unlike myself. But it doesn't feel bad.

"Hey," He grins at me, and my eyes flicker, of their own accord, to his muscular torso. I notice he's scanning me, too, and I automatically blush, praying that I don't look too bad. But as I return my eyes to his face, he leans in and pulls me into a breathtaking kiss.

"Glad you came?" Jason whispers as we break apart, and I nod, breathing heavily.

"Definitely," I admit, but the word catches in my throat as he scoops me up and throws me into the water. I emerge, cursing and spluttering, and send a spray of water at him, but he grins even more broadly and shakes it off, his wet hair plastered to his forehead. I laugh and surrender myself to the water and him, ignoring everyone else around us.

Lily P.O.V.

I watch the other three splash out clumsily to the wander, laughing and soaked in a matter of seconds. Scorpius turns to me, his hands resting possessively on my waist, and raises his eyebrows.

"What first?" He asks, pulling off his t-shirt in one smooth move. My eyes move over his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, his strong abs, and when I look up, I see a slight smile on his face.

"What do you want to do?" I ask, once again enchanted by his good looks and just the aura that rests around him.

"We could go in the water." He says calmly, and I almost laugh. I can't compare the boys in the water with Scorpius for some reason, maybe because of their shameless flirting while Scorpius remains cool and collected.

"That's the last thing I'd thought you'd suggest," I muse, and he raises his eyebrows.

"You don't want to?"

"No, I want to," I start, entwining my fingers with his, "I didn't think you would. Not very _you_, you know?" He simply raises his eyebrows.

"I want to do what you want to do." I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face as he says this- he's a complete gentleman, but so unpredictable sometimes. Of course, his sweetness doesn't come across as boyish or lame, but just right. Noting my smile, he returns it and leads me into the water, an arm wrapped around my waist. Letting go for a second, he dives under smoothly, his shoulder muscles rippling, and reappears ten feet from where he was. I laugh, running out to follow him, my steps slow and clumsy compared to his strokes. I've never really needed to swim, though, and my limited knowledge of it will serve me alright here. We're swimming in the corner of the lake furthest from the castle, the others on our right, but we're not far from them. He's half a foot taller than me, so as the water reaches my chest, it's halfway down his stomach, and he lifts me up, into his arms, the gaze in his eyes so intense that I shudder involuntarily.

We swim, wordlessly, for the next hour or so, with the occasional kiss or so every so often, but there's no need for words. The silence doesn't need to be broken, and words seem petty in the night, the two of us feeling so small compared to everything else. As I grow tired, Scorpius, unaffected by the long swim, leads me onto the shore, where most of the others are by now. He summons a drink over to the two of us, pulling me onto his lap, and we share a glass of the warmest, most fiery butterbeer I've ever tasted. Although, it occurs to me, it might taste the best because of who I'm drinking it with.

Rose P.O.V.

"Rosie," Jason slurs, "Why are you still wearing your bikini?" He's drunk, having three too many firewhiskeys tonight than he should have, and I know that. Backing away, laughing nervously, I scrabble around for my wand. I remember distantly that I left it with my clothes, and I take a deep breath.

"Jason?" I say, as clearly as I can manage. "I'll be right back, okay?" What's that hangover charm I read about? But I'm not completely sober, too, and my mind draws a blank as I search for my wand, stumbling over to where I remember I left my cloak. I glance around. Most of the other guys are drunk, too. I grab my wand but only succeed in poking myself in the eye with it. Wincing, I drop it, and return to Jason. But a lump forms in my throat as I see him.

He's entwined around a blond Slytherin. Madeline Pucey, I think. They're snogging, more roughly than he's ever snogged _me_, and tears burn in my eyes. Even with my half buzzing brain, I can feel the hurt. I grab a glass of Firewhiskey and down it, hoping to clear the pain.

I look around for Lily. She's usually not drunk, especially since she started dating Scorpius, and she'll know what to do. In the dark, though, with my brain fuzzy, it takes a while before I spot her, with _him_. He should be mine, I think. Why isn't he? The corner of my mind that's not drunk is protesting, coming up with reasonable, logical, arguments, but I don't pay them any attention. I stumble over to them, and I realize Lily is half asleep.

The blond guy, more handsome than I've ever seen, murmurs something to the girl- to Lily, and lays her on the ground before standing up, facing me.

"You're drunk," He states sharply, quietly.

"Mmm," I murmur in agreement. I feel the tears spilling down my cheeks, but wonder why. I never really liked Jason, anyway. Not compared to _him_. I take a step closer, and he grabs my wrists, preventing me from coming any closer.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice low.

"Them," I say thickly, nodding vaguely in the direction of Jason and Madeline. A look of disgust crosses over his face, but he shakes it away.

"Rose, you need to go back to the castle. The others could care less about getting caught, and they won't make it inside anyway, but you can't ruin yourself like this." He says loudly, firmly, but the meaning of the words are swept away by his beautiful gray eyes. Trained on _me_. Not Lily. "Go," He says louder, when I don't move.

"Don't you want to come?" I slur, pushing myself closer to him. His muscles lock in place, and he takes a quick step back.

"Get. Away." He whispers, his face stony.

"Come on," I purr. "She'll never know."

"Rose," He snarls. "I. Don't. Want. You."

"But I want _you_," I counter. "And I know you do." From behind him, Lily stirs in her half- sleeping state, and he turns around, his face filling with concern in an instant. When he turns back around, his concentration broken, I smile triumphantly and press my lips to his.

Lily P.O.V.

I open my eyes, the sound of Scorpius's sharp voice bringing me to my senses. I stare up above at the dark night before glancing around. Most of the others are drunk, I can tell, just by the discarded glass bottles lying around, and I thank Scorpius for making sure I didn't drink. As far as I can tell, it's past midnight, in the hours of the early morning, the sky a dark blanket above us. At the sound of more voices, I blink the sleep out of my eyes and turn around, looking for Scorpius. I see him, but don't believe it. Shock flits over me, and I squeeze my eyes shut before opening them again. It's still there. I tear my gaze away from them, hoping I'll wake up in the morning and it'll be a dream, but I know it's not. I saw it, loud and clear. Scorpius. And Rose.

I jump up, silently, without a second glance back at them, before tears threaten to blur my vision. I should've known. Is this how he breaks girl's hearts? Waits until they're asleep before gluing his lips to their own cousin? Poor Rose, I think. He seduced her, just like he seduced me, into thinking _he _was the good one, and everyone else was bad. Like _he's _any better than Hayden, or Andy. He's worse, actually, because with the other two, you have to know that they don't want anything serious. With Scorpius, he deceives you into thinking he does. And after everything that's happened in the last few weeks, how could I not believe him? The way he looked at me tonight…I shake my head, tearing my thoughts away from the memories before pain threatens to split my head into two. I stumble over a pair of people kissing, and grunt in pain as my hands hit the ground, hard. I grab the nearest cloak before they can notice me and drag it on, not wanting human company tonight. I see Camille and Annalee talking quietly out of the corner of my eye but disappear into the shadows before they spot me. There's no way I'm coming back here tonight, to face other people's questions, when I can't even think straight.

I register vaguely that I've reached my dorm, but wonder how I got there. I must've supplied the password for the portrait hole, but I can't recall it now. Still in my bikini and wet underneath the cloak, I wrap it around me and tear the hangings shut around my bed, closing my eyes.

**(A/N- Love you all Tell me what you think! Xoxo)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N- I love you guys! Your reviews made my day and I got writing right away! I wanted to post this yesterday- two chapters in one day ;)- but it took a long time to write. Hopefully, you'll be satisfied with it until next time. I want to reach 50 reviews before chapter 8 ! Thanks a million! Read on!)**

**Chapter 7**

**Rose P.O.V.**

I feel the warmth of his lips on mine and my hands pull at his hair- Merlin, it's _gorgeous_- before I feel his strong hands push me off of him. I stare at him, and his gray eyes have turned cold.

"Damn, Rose!" He curses, his voice dangerously low. "Do you see that?" He gestures towards the grounds, where I see a fleeting flash of dark hair and pale skin. My head is pounding, now, and I'm not thinking straight, but I can only focus on him, in front of me. Even in anger, he's incredibly good looking.

"She's fifteen," I hear myself say, the words slurring together. "You two were never going to last, anyway." He takes a deep breath, his hand shaking on his wand.

"Don't come near me," He warns. "Don't ever do that again."

"You _wanted _it," I insist, taking a step forward, ignoring the wand that's pointed at me. Why won't he _see_?

"No," He says, shaking his head. "You're drunk, but if you weren't, you'd be able to see." He takes another deep breath, lowering his wand. "I don't want you. I want Lily." His voice is steady, but he's barely containing his fury. "Get back to the castle. Now." The smooth seduction of his words compels me to listen to him, and I sigh and reluctantly head up towards the castle, figuring he'll come around sometime.

Lily P.O.V.

I wake up for the second time that night, and as it washes over me again, the tears start to fall again. I force my sobs back down as I realize I'm not alone in the dorm anymore. Through my thick hangings, I can hear the sounds of giggling and whispering. Mallory and Camille. Mallory's drunk, no doubt, but even though I hope she is, I know better than to think Camille is. I glance at my watch. It's three in the morning.

"Lily?" Camille whispers, when Mallory's hysterics finally quiet. "Are you awake?" I don't move or make a sound. After a few seconds, I hear Camille sigh. "If you are…" Her voice trails off, and I frown. What does she want? To ask if I'm alright? Did everyone see Scorpius kiss Rose? Even though I'd like nothing better than to fall asleep and forget everything that happened, I figure I'll have at least an hour or two of lying awake tonight, trying to get him out of my mind. Just as I hear her footsteps start to move away, I open the hangings slowly, and she turns around and worry flickers over her face at the sight of me. Even in the dim light, I probably look like a mess. Tear-stained cheeks, wet, tangled hair, the rumpled cloak that I've clutched around myself to hold myself apart.

"What?" I ask, and my voice comes out in a rasp. She flinches slightly, and I close my eyes.

"I don't know what happened between you and Scorpius," She says slowly, "but he's waiting for you outside the portrait hole. He says he wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him," I say flatly, flopping back onto my bed. I wince at the thought of him. I thought I'd escaped unnoticed, but there's a chance that, in between snogging Rose, he noticed that I'd gone. Does he honestly not know me well enough to believe that I'll walk into his trap, come out again?

"Okay," Camille says quietly. "He looked pretty determined, though, Lily. I think he was planning on waiting for you." For the first time in hours, I crack a smile, the idea amusing me in some twisted way.

"He won't." It'd be perfectly in character to the Scorpius I knew, of course, but I don't even know him anymore, because the Scorpius I knew would never cheat on me. As Camille frowns at me, a though occurs to me.

"Is Rose okay?"

"Okay?" Camille looks confused. "Drunk, yeah, but she's fine, as far as I know. She went up to the dorms a little while before Mal and I came." I almost forget about Scorpius as I worry about Rose. He didn't even have the decency to force himself on some girl that gets drunk at every party, but he had to pick my cousin, who's probably had Firewhiskey once in her life, who's never been drunk before. Who would be completely lost if she got drunk, her will bendable to anyone. She probably didn't even have any idea what she was doing.

"I hate Scorpius so much," I mutter. "Think he cheated on Mal, too?"

"Cheated?" Camille asks, her frown deepening. "He- oh." She takes my hands, probably attempting to comfort me, but it doesn't work. "Who did he- you know-?" She asks.

"Rose," I manage, and Camille swallows.

"I'm so sorry," She whispers. "It's weird…I knew he broke their hearts and everything, but I didn't think he was that kind of guy." I shake my head dully.

"Me neither."

"I'll just tell him to go, then?" She says, anger building in his voice. I smile at her, so fiercely protective of her friends.

"No, don't bother. He'll figure out soon enough I never want to talk to him." I say, then continue. "Actually, he's probably already gone. Don't know why he'd bother to wait for me…that _bastard_." Thinking of him leaving somehow only makes it worse, and I roll over and close my eyes.

"Thanks, Camille."

"No problem," She says softly, walking back over to her bed. She knows I just want to be alone right now.

Rose P.O.V.

I open my eyes, sunlight streaming through the windows into the dorm, and wince as the light sends my head pounding. I feel _awful_. I'm in my bed, at least, but as a sudden stream of blurry memories come rushing back to me, I can't make sense of half of them. I'm wearing my bikini- the party at the lake- and I remember kissing- kissing Jason.

That should be right, but it doesn't make sense in my head, somehow. There was someone else- a blonde, I think- that he was kissing, too. And then, the faint memory of someone else's lips on mine- but who's? Not Jason's? I shake my head, trying to clear the pain in my head, and curse myself for getting drunk. I think I'd know if I did something seriously stupid that I'll regret, but there's no way to know for sure. I'll have to ask Lily, or someone else who was there and _didn't _get drunk. I grab my wand and whisper the hangover potion to myself, and sigh in relief as the headache eases. The memories don't come back any clearer, though.

I glance around at the surrounding beds, which are empty, and thank God that it's a Saturday. It's almost noon, and I'll miss lunch if I don't hurry.

I pull on a t-shirt and a skirt, too hungry to put much effort into looking decent. I drag a comb through my hair until the tangles smooth and walk down into the Great Hall, spotting Lily and making a beeline for her. As I slide in next to her, her expression is concerned.

"Hi, Rose," She says, sounding hesitant. I notice she hasn't put any make-up on, either, which is unlike her, and then spot her red eyes. Camille and Mallory are sitting across from her, watching the two of us in a way that's less than comforting.

"What's wrong?" I ask slowly, nervously. "I woke up hammered this morning and I'm scared that- I mean-," I sigh. "Did I lose my virginity last night, Lily? Or do- anything- you know, really stupid? Something I'll regret?"

"You don't remember- _anything_?" Lily asks, and I notice she's barely eaten anything off her plate. I groan, my head in my hands, scared to hear what she's about to tell me.

"Not really. Just tell me, Lil." She glances around, pain filling her hazel eyes, and lowers her voice.

"You were drunk last night," Lily said slowly, "And a- a guy took advantage of you. I don't know how far you went, but-," She breaks off, looking away.

"Oh, Merlin," I whimper, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm such an _idiot_- and, oh, gosh- what about _Jason_?"

"He was drunk, too," Mallory fills in, while Camille regards Lily with a strange expression. "He hooked up with Madeline Pucey- it didn't _mean _anything, but things got a little out of hand last night." I nod, but I can't blame Jason. Not really. I mean, I did the same…

"Who was it?" I ask Lily. "Do you know?" Lily avoids my eyes, then mutters something unintelligible. "What?" I ask, frowning. She sighs and looks at me.

"_Scorpius_, Rose. It was Scorpius." The hurt and heartbreak in her eyes is unmistakable, and a lump fills in my throat.

"Oh, no, Lily- I didn't- I-," I stammer helplessly. _Scorpius_? It can't be. But, yet- somehow, it feels right. I remember glimpses and flashes of his face, blond hair- the unfamiliar lips on mine…did he really force himself on me? Distantly, it feels like there's something else to it, too, but I can't put my finger on it. "I didn't know Scorpius liked me," I whisper, my words barely audible. Does he? Even though I'm disgusted with myself, the thought fills me with satisfaction. He's _still _off-limits, I scold myself inwardly. After what he did to Lily, I shouldn't even be _considering _regarding him with anything more than hatred. Lily flinches and looks away.

"Scorpius doesn't like anyone," Mallory mutters, disgusted. "That arrogant, selfish, heartbreaking, _prat_."

"Yeah, well, you were right, Mal," Lily says, her voice hollow. "I should've listened to everyone…" She looks at her plate, where her fingers have been absently tearing her toast to shreds for the last ten minutes. "I don't feel like eating," She says glumly. "I'm going to go…go take a walk…" None of us object as she stands up and walks out of the hall.

"I hope she's alright," Camille whispers. "I feel bad for you, Rose…it wasn't your fault. It was all his."

Lily P.O.V.

Against my will, I wander up to the Astronomy tower, the fresh air on my face a relief. It's empty- no one's ever up here on a Saturday- and I sink to the ground, leaning against the railing where Scorpius and I stood a few weeks ago. Everything seemed so _real _when we first started out…

He wasn't outside the portrait hole this morning, and I'd been foolish to let myself fill up with the sliver of hope that he would have waited. He wasn't in the Great Hall, either- too scared to face me? Either way, I don't think I could have managed. He's in my head too much for me to see him in person, too. The tears start again, and I submit myself to them. What's the use in holding back? There's no one up here.

"Hey." I don't bother turning around. His presence, surprisingly, is a comfort to me.

"Don't say 'I told you so'," I finally say quietly, more calmly than I feel.

"Wasn't planning on it." Albus crouches down to sit next to me. "I thought you'd want some company."

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, my eyes trained on the sky. I turn my head as I spot him folding up an aged piece of parchment and tucking it inside his pocket.

"Marauder's Map," He offers unnecessarily. "I was worried about you." Tears burn in my eyes, and I lean into his embrace, my head resting on his shoulder, as he wraps a secure arm around me.

"Don't hurt him," I whisper in between sobs. "It'll only make it worse." I don't want revenge on Scorpius. I find that overnight, the anger I felt has only turned into overwhelming heartbreak, and the only person I'm mad at is myself.

"You expect me not to protect my little sister?" Albus asks, and I shake my head.

"Please." I feel him sigh, but he pulls me closer and reluctantly nods.

"Say the word, and I will." We sit there in silence for a while- almost an hour, maybe- with only the sound of my tears and his whispered words of comfort. He pulls back slightly as he hears the sound of footsteps coming up the stone steps.

"Who's there?" Albus calls steadily, but I don't need to ask. My fists clench as I hear the smooth voice reply.

"I need to talk to Lily." I refuse to meet his eyes, and Albus, after a lingering glance at me, pulls out his wand.

"No, you don't." Albus takes a step closer to Scorpius. "You need to get the hell away from her."

"Your _cousin_," Scorpius says, raising his voice, "Needs to get the hell away from _me_." The sound of his voice almost breaks me, but I force my tears down and anger and a fierce protectiveness once again burns inside of me on behalf of Rose.

"From you? She was_ drunk_!" I spit. "You bastard, what were you thinking? You know she's never been drunk in her life before!" I raise my eyes to meet his defiantly, and realize with a shock that it's a mistake. His silver gray eyes, so calm and steady…I find I can't take my eyes away, and I hate myself for it.

"She didn't tell you?" Scorpius asks, his eyes burning. "She forced herself on me. You must've woken up and saw the wrong thing…you know I'd _never _cheat on you, Lily." The sincerity in his voice strikes deep down, and I take a deep breath.

"No," I choke out. "I know that Rose would never kiss a boy that I was dating. Especially not you." Scorpius raises his eyebrows.

"She was drunk…but you don't know her as well as you think."

"Like you do!" I yell, not even trying to prevent the tears that are still falling down my cheeks. "Or have you been getting to know her in _potions_? I should've known!" True to the insufferably emotionless wall he puts up, Scorpius doesn't raise his voice.

"When you calm down," He says, "You should talk to her." As I open my mouth to speak, Scorpius shakes his head. "Tell her to stay away from me, and that she'll regret it if she ruins his chances with the girl I love for good." His words ring in my ears, and I'm too stunned to speak. Is he so arrogantly confident that he thinks I'll believe him? And…do I? Albus lowers his wand and stuffs it in his pocket, his expression just as confused as mine. Scorpius holds my gaze, and I feel _compelled _to believe him. The only emotion I see in his eyes right now is…unmistakably…love.

"I need time to think," I mumble, breaking off my gaze for him. He nods.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Don't bother bringing your brother with you. He trusts me." Albus raises his eyebrows at that, but before either of us can reply, Scorpius slowly walks back down the stairs, leaving a mess of emotions behind him.

**(A/N- Reviews welcome ;) )**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I've reached over fifty! XD I love you all so much. Anonymous reviews are also welcome. Please let me know what you think! Love you all, xoxo)**

Chapter 8

Rose P.O.V.

I settle down by the lake with just my books and my thoughts and I, glad of the chance to catch up on my homework. I pull open a Transfiguration textbook but can barely concentrate on the words filling the page. How can I, when the party last night was right where I'm sitting? I spot a few glass bottles and trash strewn about the lake and vanish them with a sigh. The less evidence the better, right? I try to stop the guilt from flooding back. Half of me is thinking that maybe if I didn't get drunk- maybe Lily and Scorpius would still be together- but the other half is trying to convince myself that it was going to happen sometime. If not me, it would have been someone else. And I don't think _that _idea is comforting to anyone- it should be to me, but somehow, it's not.

I scan the area. I haven't had a chance to talk to Jason yet today, but I'm not sure what to say. I like him, of course, but it feels like something's changed before us. I guess he is my first real relationship, but I'm not sure if you can call it that. Is it a real relationship when both of us hook up with someone else when we're drunk? I'm convinced he's loyal enough sober, but it's not much more than playfulness between us. I don't think I could feel the way Lily _looks _like she's feeling if I got my heart broken by Jason. And that's only the outside, too- I'm worried it's worse in the inside. I'd be disappointed, of course, maybe sad, regretful, but torn apart? Ruined?

I sigh and pull out a quill and an inkpot before I hear footsteps heading in my direction. I look up to see Lily, her eyes on the ground, walking towards me. Her face is void of emotion, but I'm sure I'll see the shards of pain in her eyes if she looks up.

"Hi, Lily," I say quietly, slightly nervous. Maybe it _is _my fault. Where would we be now, I wonder, if on the train Lily sat with Jason and Scorpius with me? Both of us happy? "Nice walk?" She settles down next to me without meeting my eyes.

"I ran into Scorpius," She says finally, though the tone of her voice indicates that it was a little more than running into him. I hesitate, waiting, not sure what to say.

"Did you guys- talk?" I decide on, hoping it's not the wrong thing. Can I really comfort Lily when I'm the one her boyfriend cheated on her with?

"He seems to think," Lily says, her hazel eyes studying the lake, "that _you _were the one who kissed _him_." I stare at her, my mind taking a few minutes to process this.

"I- what?" I choke out. "Is he _insane_?"

"Guess so," Lily laughs humorlessly. "I told him you didn't." An awkward silence passes between us before I work up the courage to ask timidly,

"So are you two- you know…?"

"Done?" Lily says bluntly, then sighs, running a hand through her thick hair. "I don't know, Rose. He told me…" She hesitates. "I mean, I guess it doesn't matter if he says he loves me, right? Because he said you kissed him, and why should I believe him on one thing if I don't on the other?" I frown, mulling over what she just said.

"He said he loves you?" I ask blankly, and she swallows.

"Indirectly, I think." Lily looks so miserable that I try not to show my surprise. Someone like Scorpius wouldn't take love lightly, and I can't think of why he'd say it if he didn't mean it. Logic has never failed me, and the thing is, it makes _sense _that he loves her. It's believable- convincing, even.

"Well, maybe he does," I find myself saying. "I think- I think you should listen to him." Lily frowns, then meets my eyes for the first time.

"Why would he kiss you if he loves me?" There's nothing challenging in her tone, but her words make me uncomfortable anyway. Here, by the lake, last night's memories are closer than ever. _My _lips on his…I can almost make out his face now, and hear the pounding music in my ears. I remember feeling out of control, driven by a rush no doubt provided by the alcohol. If I was drunk, would I do something incredibly stupid that I wouldn't remember? Something built on feelings that I've been denying to myself for the past few weeks? I take a deep breath and tell myself, in my head, where it's safe, where no one will hear. I like Scorpius.

As I admit it to myself, I can feel it's true. All the jealousy of his and Lily's relationship. The way my fingers itch to brush his hair out of the way during Potions. The way it's not a real relationship I want, but _him_. The awful fact that deep inside of me, I wish Scorpius kissed me for a reason last night. But now I'm not so sure that he did kiss me at all. Could it be the other way around? And if it is…can it be my fault if I was drunk?

"Rose?" Lily asks, and her voice pulls me back to reality. There's no way I'm voicing half the thoughts that are spinning inside my head right now, but if I owe Lily anything, it's her relationship back with Scorpius. I can _feel _the truth. I kissed Scorpius.

"Maybe he didn't kiss me," I mumble, the words spilling out of my mouth before I can stop them. "Maybe we kissed…each other." Lily's frown deepens, and her eyes narrow.

"Does it make a difference?" She asks, her eyes trained on me. I sigh, knowing how stubborn she is.

"I've never been drunk, Lily. Maybe I just needed to kiss the closest guy I saw, and Scorpius was just _there_." I'm not revealing my feelings for him, but it shouldn't make a difference. _It doesn't_, I insist to myself. It doesn't make a difference, not when they'll remain hidden, and eventually gone. The explanation works just as well when Scorpius is just another meaningless guy. Lily looks at a loss for words.

"But why would Scorpius kiss back?" She doesn't look convinced, but she doesn't look angry, either, and I breathe a silent sigh of relief. But her words make a point, too. A tiny, guilty flame of hope rises inside of me before I can extinguish it. Is it possible that he's harbored feelings for me, too? I try to bring back more of the memory, but it remains a blur in my head.

"I don't know, Lily. But I think you should talk to him." I attempt a smile. "He's a keeper." Lily, for all her pain, glances up at me and the tiniest glimmer of happiness rises in her eyes.

"Right."

"And…" I hesitate, but know I need to know the answer. If it's a yes, there's no way I can ever go near Scorpius. And silently, I'm hoping for a no. "Do you love him?" Lily looks surprised again, her hazel eyes confused.

"I don't know, Rose…" She twists her hair around her finger. "I don't know yet." Carefully keeping my emotions off my face, I nod.

"Well, good luck." I busy myself with my books and she takes the cue, standing up and, maybe for the first time in hours, smiles.

"I'll see you around, 'kay?"

"Yeah. See you." But even though I've sorted out my emotions _and _memories, not to mention cheered Lily up a little, I'm left feeling more miserable than I was before she came.

Lily P.O.V.

He's already there when I reach the top of the tower, his back to me. With his long robe hanging loosely over one shoulder and his shirt sleeves rolled up with his muscular forearms on display, his appearance is more appealing than ever. My attitude towards him has changed, but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to show him that. It occurs to me that, underneath his strong mask of emotions, _he _might be upset that I believed that he'd cheat on me. Maybe he did, I remind myself, even though my doubts have increased.

"So…" I start awkwardly, hesitating in my position at the top of the staircase. "You wanted to talk?" He nods, not turning around.

"Did you talk to her?" Scorpius asks.

"Yeah, I…" I swallow my fear take a step closer. "I did." He waits for me to continue, and eventually, I do. "She says…she says maybe she kissed you when she was drunk." The words sound stupid, coming from my mouth. Obvious. He turns around, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, maybe she did." I grit my teeth as I face him, his casualness annoying me.

"It doesn't change anything," I say stiffly. "You kissed her back. I wasn't drunk. I saw it." Scorpius's expression darkens.

"No, I didn't," He says. "I was trying to get her off of me." His eyes burn dangerously into mine, and I look away.

"I want to believe that."

"So do," Scorpius says, his voice sharp. "Believe me."

"It's not as easy as that!" I retort. "Am I supposed to- what, just take your word for it? How do I know you're telling the truth?" As soon as the words slip out, I wish I could take them back. Because I know, with a shock, that they hurt.

"I thought you trusted me," He says quietly, but his words are clear from all the way across the tower.

"I- I do," I whisper. "But I don't- Scorpius, I'm just-," He raises his eyebrows, waiting. "Okay," I manage. "Alright. I trust you." It's the truth. I don't know what I saw, but I believe him. He meets my eyes, and I think, for an instant, that he's going to apologize, but he doesn't. And what should he apologize for? I guess he didn't really do anything wrong. Maybe I'm the one that should be apologizing. But, with a stroke of stubbornness, I don't, either, nor do I make a move to say something. If he really likes me- _loves _me- he has to be the first to say something. I wait.

"I missed you," He murmurs, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What did I expect him to say?

"I missed you too," I reply, and he walks over to me and puts a hand on my chin, tilting my face up to his. He waits a second, lingering over my lips, then leans down, his soft lips capturing mine. It's brief, but sends a shock through me, letting out feelings I didn't know I had. As our kiss increases, it's not rough, or passionate, but tender and soft. For the first time, I'm kissing someone with more than lust. It's love.

**(A/N- Reviews are welcome Let me know what you think!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N- Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**** A few of them were really, really kind and completely made my day. I would have had this up sooner, but I didnt have access to a computer, and being in middle school, I dont have my own ****L****. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Love you all, xoxo!) **

Chapter 9

Rose P.O.V.

Jason slides into the seat across from me in Potions, while Scorpius pairs up with Emory Goyle without a second glance at me. A lump forms in my throat as I notice this. Does he think, if I was sober, I would have kissed him? That it's my fault? And what about our potion grades? Emory Goyle can't tell a knarl's spine from a quill. Annoyed at the fact that I'm thinking about him again, I pull my attention back to Jason. _He's _not an ideal potions partner, either. With his immature flirting and messing around, I can hardly concentrate, and at the halfway mark, my potion isn't where it should be. I grit my teeth, frustrated, as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist as I try and stir the potion the precise amount of turns.

"Will you _stop _it?" I snap, impatiently pushing him away. Jason grins impishly at me and slips his hand under my shirt before I slap it away.

"You're not helping!" I hiss, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"C'mon, Rose," He complains, flopping back into his seat. "You're no fun."

"Do you want to fail?" I insist, hastily adding a few pinches of powdered dragon claw to the mix. "Why don't you go bother Madeline Pucey or something?" Jason takes a step back and his expression darkens.

"Merlin, Rose, I was drunk and having a little fun."

"A little fun?" I ask incredulously. "I'm your girlfriend, if you haven't forgotten!" Jason shoots me an annoyed look.

"It's not like you weren't all over Malfoy. C'mon, admit it- that's why you're with him in Potions usually!"

"_What_?" I gasp. "Of course not! It's because he's really good and can _concentrate_, unlike you!"

"Yeah, sure," Jason mutters, and I take a deep breath, seething, and turn back to the potion, my fists clenched. "You know what?" I hear him say, but I don't turn around.

"What?" I ask stiffly.

"I think I will go and bother Madeline Pucey," He says coolly, and I whirl around and glare at him.

"Fine! Stay away from me," I demand, my anger boiling up inside of me and tears burning in my eyes. I accidentally add the wrong ingredient and it doesn't help that Jason is determinedly doing anything but helping. By the time class is over, I'm a mess, the potion is a bright blue as opposed to orange, and Jason sends me a mutinous glance as he stalks out with Hayden MacDougal.

Lily P.O.V.

"Jason and I broke up," Rose says flatly, slumping down next to me in the courtyard.

"What?" I gasp, noting Rose's obvious anger. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Something about Madeline Pucey," She says bitterly. "He was messing up our potion, and I was _sick _of him putting his hands all over me, so when I told him to stop and go mess with her, he said something _really _stupid and obviously not true- but anyway, we're done." Rose sighs.

"That prat," I say sympathetically. I'd thought Jason was decent before, but obviously not. MacDougal's got to rub off on him, I suppose.

"Yeah, well," Rose shrugs. "I didn't really like him, anyway, I don't think. It was more what he said that bothered me." I frown, but figure if she wanted, she would tell me. Breakups are hard enough without other people asking about them.

"Is Scorp still not talking to you?" I ask quietly, wondering what's going on between the two of them. If Jason was Rose's Potions partner…

Rose glances up at me and grimaces.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about my grade, you know…" I smile. Typical Rose.

"Hey, if you want me to talk to Scorp-?" I ask, concerned, but she shakes her head quickly.

"No!" I raise my eyebrows at her, and she reddens. "No. I don't think he'd want to, and I can work with Al again. He's not as bad as Jason, at least." She cheers up slightly at this, and I return her slight smile. We head into the Great Hall for dinner as she asks about Quidditch, and I oblige, telling her about the upcoming Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, even though I'm sure she's not interested and only wants to change the subject.

Mallory quickly fills the silence with her bubbly chatter and I zone out before I hear Rose's name.

"Hey, Rose?" Mallory asks. "Do you know if Hugo likes anyone?" Rose frowns and exchanges a confused glance with me.

"Hugo?" She shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think he'd tell me even if he did." She turns to me. "He might've told Lily." Hugo and I have always been close, even as I grew outgoing and he remained quiet, with brains just as smart as his sister, though with a pronounced interest in Quidditch.

"No, he hasn't," I say, looking at Mallory shrewdly. There has to be a reason she's asking about Hugo. I've known her too long to believe she's simply curious. "I thought you were into older guys, Mal?" She grins, not at all embarrassed.

"I _was_," She agrees, "but I'm a bit more interested in the smart, quiet type now. They're kind of romantic, you know?" Rose snorts into her pudding.

"Hugo, _romantic_?" She chortles. "Good luck with that." I shake my head at her wearily.

"Rose, he's not that bad. He's just your brother."

"And your cousin," She reminds me. I smile.

"Yeah, but we're related to half the guys in Hogwarts, Rose. All those Weasley's." I turn back to Mal. "I'm sure he'd like you if you expressed interest, Mal." Mallory laughs and glances down the table towards where my red-headed cousin is talking with Al and Frankie Longbottom.

…

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask as Scorpius meets me outside the Great Hall. It's a Friday, and I'm hoping it means he has plans for the two of us tonight.

"It's a party in the room of requirement," Scorpius says. "No drinks. I made sure of that." His gaze lingers on Rose, who is heading up the staircase, and I frown at him.

"You're still blaming her for that, aren't you?" I ask, my tone slightly accusing. "It wasn't her fault. You know she's never been drunk."

"Doesn't change that she has feelings for me," He says. "And I'd never forgive her if she ruined things with you." The intensity of his eyes almost scares me, and I look away.

"She doesn't have feelings for you, Scorp," I say quietly. He doesn't reply, and I don't push it. He's told me what he thinks.

"You'll come, then?" He breaks the silence, and I swallow hard as I realize how close he is to me. I should be used to it, but somehow, I'm not.

"Of course," I whisper, my mouth dry. As Professor Longbottom enters the hall, Scorpius steps away from me smoothly. We're still close, though, and Neville, who's always been a family friend, sends me a concerned glance.

"Alright, Lily?" He asks, and I smile at my Herbology professor.

"Yes, Professor." He nods at me, but I can feel his eyes following me up the stairs, when Scorpius possessively takes my hand.

"Scorp?" I ask carefully, seeing the slight frown on his face.

"People don't think well of us being together," Scorpius says slowly. I nod, anxiousness growing in my chest. Will Neville tell my parents? It's not as if they wouldn't have found out, but it's better they hear from me. As I mention it to Scorpius, he nods.

"Speaking of that, Lily," He says, stopping to face me, "Over the holidays, there's always a ball at the manor. Father and Mother wrote me to tell me they want me to bring a partner this year." I frown at him.

"And that would mean- _me_?" I ask, my mouth suddenly dry again. Dating a Malfoy would come with additional things- parties, balls, and such, but I hadn't really considered it before. Scorpius nods, his gray eyes watching for my reaction. I swallow uncertainly. "That'd create a bit of a scene, don't you think? A Malfoy taking a Potter to the Malfoy ball?" I've heard of the annual event, of course, and it's supposedly one of the biggest, most expensive, exclusive events of the year. It's mostly for old pureblood families, though, and I don't know anyone who's gone except for a few Slytherins.

"Well," Scorpius says dryly, "They'd better get used to it." He meets my eyes, and I can tell, with a daunting realization, that he really means it. Before I can say anything, he leans down and steals a breathtaking kiss from me, his lips soft and strong on mine, his hands pulling me closer.

"Have you told them yet?" I breathe, after we break apart.

"No," Scorpius says, perfectly pulled together, of course. "I thought I'd wait to see if you'd accept my invitation to the ball." I raise my eyebrows.

"And if I don't?" Scorpius contemplates me, then pulls me in for another kiss. I smile at him as I pull back. "I'll come," I decide, and he smiles.

"Great. Should we go to the party now?" He takes my hand, and I nod before we walk up to the seventh floor.

…

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Hogwarts is great, as always. I made the Quidditch team again and we're busy training for the match against the Slytherins. They've got a really good team this year, but ours is just as good and I expect we'll be able to beat them. _

_ School is alright. Hagrid says hi. He says he'll probably drop by in a few days to see how you're doing. _

_ Before you hear this from someone else (Al or James, probably) I've got a new boyfriend, Scorpius. He's invited me to the Malfoy ball at the holidays and I've told him I'll go. Don't worry about me, he's really great. He says he'd love to meet you during the holidays. Maybe he could drop by for dinner sometime then? _

_ Can't wait to see you in a few weeks for Christmas break. I miss you and love you. _

_Xxx, Lily_

**(Reviews are welcome! They will probably lead to a faster update.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N- I love you guys SO MUCH! Most hits EVER for chapter 8! Ive been feeling like the chapters have been getting a little boring for you guys, but the pace is going to speed back up. I hope you like this! ****J**** Lots of Scorpius/Lily in this chapter ;) Reviews have been great. A special thanks to Bonnie McCullough, , Stromsten, and, of course, Liluu Malfoy for their constant reviews. You guys are amazing! Thank you also to midnightstar19 and ilikeglitterandwriting for being new reviewers. Finally, thanks to my anonymous reviewers- some a little more anonymous than others- for reviewing. All comments are appreciated and welcome. I love you guys!**

**This chapter is kind of short but I wanted to end it the way I did. I will be updating soon, dont worry!**

**And, gosh, Ive been forgetting! Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, Scorpius, Lily, or any characters or things that you recognize.**

**Read on!**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Emily. I love you!)**

Chapter 10

"Lily! Come _on_!" I call, shifting my trunk to my other hand. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!" I impatiently brush a light dusting of snow from my shoulders, and attempt to haul my trunk towards the train as the train screeches in warning.

"Need a hand?" A voice drawls in my ear, and I'm suddenly relieved of the weight. A tall, lanky boy with dark curls and tan, olive colored skin easily carries my trunk onto the train and into the nearest compartment.

"Thanks," I say cautiously, surprised that Avery Zabini was polite enough to help me. I awkwardly perch on the edge of the seat while waiting for him to leave, but he merely regards me with interest in his dark green eyes. "Did you want something?" I ask uneasily, risking a glance at him.

"Yes, actually," He smiles smoothly at me, and I return a shadow of the smile nervously. I wait for him to speak, but he doesn't say anything. The look of amusement on his face grows as I anxiously glance out the window for Lily. She and Scorpius are talking to each other, and as I watch them, they start heading over towards the train. Not fast enough, though.

"Which is-?" I ask finally, my attention back on Avery.

"You see," He starts slowly, watching me unnervingly with his green eyes, "I need a date for the Malfoy Ball." It takes a moment for his words to register, and even then, I'm a little doubtful that I heard right.

"Excuse me?" I stammer, staring at him. Avery sighs dramatically.

"A _date_, Weasley. To the ball."

"Right," I say suspiciously, afraid of where this is going. "Are you- are you _asking _me to the Malfoy Ball?"

"Yes, Weasley, I am," He says coolly. "Didn't you and Finch-Fletchley get into a row?"

"We broke up, yeah," I mutter.

"Well, then," He says with a smile, "Your answer should be easy. Though why you'd be pining over a Hufflepuff, I have no idea."

"I'm not pining over Jason!" I reply indignantly. "Why are you asking me, anyway? I've never talked to you once in my life, and I'm a _Weasley_. And a Gryffindor."

"Yes, and I'm a Ravenclaw," Avery replies easily. "As for why I'm asking you- I thought it'd be nice to create a bit of a scandal at the ball." He smiles. "I've always been a bit of a rebel. I couldn't let Scorpius beat me this time, could I?" I grimace instinctively at the mention of Scorpius, who's taking Lily, of course.

"Oh, so this is about unwanted attention?" I mutter moodily. "I'm just helping you be _rebellious_?"

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way," He sends me a sly smile. "Your looks did attract me too, I must admit." My cheeks positively _burn _at this, but before I can stop myself, the words slip out.

"Okay, I'll go with you," I mumble. Anything to take my mind off of Scorpius. And Avery's just as good looking, though in a different way. And- though I'd never admit it to anyone- it feels good, being a little rebellious. He is a pureblood Zabini, after all. Good, scholarly, bookworm Rose, dating one of the oldest pureblood families in Britain? I smile in satisfaction.

"Excellent," He says crisply. As Scorpius and Lily enter, he casually slinks an arm around my waist and leans back in his chair, raising an eyebrow as if daring them to contradict him.

…

Lily P.O.V.

I stop in the doorway, my eyes taking in the scene inside. Scorpius, behind me, slips past me to put our trunks into the luggage rack before turning to look at the two of them.

"Avery," He says evenly, nodding to him. He ignores Rose, and I realize that Scorpius has been avoiding Rose ever since the party. She's staring at the floor, her cheeks flaming, looking anywhere but us.

"Hey, Rose," I say carefully, sitting down across from her. "Zabini."

"Potter," Avery smiles at me. He turns to Scorpius. "Do tell your folks I'm bringing a partner to the ball, won't you? They'll want to make the necessary arrangements." Scorpius's eyes flicker to Rose, and he inclines his head.

"Of course." The train screeches off to a start as I lean back against Scorpius and he wraps his arms around me securely.

"You'll write me?" I murmur to Scorpius as Avery starts talking to Rose.

"Of course," He repeats. "Every day." I turn to him with a smile.

"You don't have to write every day. I'll see you in a week, anyway. Christmas Eve."

"Yes, but-," He hesitates. "At the ball, you do realize we'll have to be-," His mouth lingers on the word. "Proper." His eyes meet mine.

"No kissing," I acknowledge, slightly regretfully.

"No kissing," He agrees with a murmur. "I daresay that'd be considered improper etiquette at the most formal event at the manor of the year." I imagine the two of us snogging in front of stiff, proper pureblood couples and give him a wry smile.

"Yeah, I don't think they'd approve."

"Well, we'll have to make up for it now," He says with a smile, his hand resting on the side of my face. He leans down to kiss me, his mouth hungry but soft. I close the distance eagerly, our mouths moving together. His tongue slips into my mouth softly and I run a hand through his dirty blond hair, pulling him closer. His arms wrap around my waist strongly, pulling me as close to him as we can get.

"Oi!" Zabini says lazily, raising his eyebrows at us as we break apart. "Get a room, won't you? Some people don't enjoy watching the two of you suck face." I expect Scorpius to pull back from me and smooth his rumpled shirt, but he stands up and nods.

"My apologies." He turns to me . "Come on. There has to be an empty compartment somewhere." I stare at him, my cheeks reddening, as Zabini explodes into laughter and hoots.

"Better draw the blinds, won't you? Won't be an appealing sight for passerby."

"You sick pervert," I shoot at Avery, feeling slightly nervous now. I send an apologetic glance to Rose and follow Scorpius to the back of the train, where he slips inside an empty compartment and actually _does _draw the blinds.

"What-?" I start to ask, before his mouth moves onto mine. The kiss is warm and passionate, and my hands start to fumble with his buttons before he gently pulls back and grabs my wrists.

"Not now," He murmurs to my questioning look. "You don't want to do anything you regret." Even though I'd been filled with lust a second before, I smile at him gratefully and kiss him gently on the lips. It feels good, knowing he cares about me. We go back to kissing, and when we're finally done some twenty minutes later, I ask him,

"What was that for?" He smiles, the expression lighting up his gray eyes.

"Something to get me through the holidays." Scorpius tells me. I laugh, snuggling closer to him as his arms tighten around me.

"My parents will probably want to invite you over to dinner or something during the holidays," I say.

"Think they'll like me?" He asks softly, and I smile.

"They better." I sigh. "Merlin, I'm gonna miss you, Scorp." As I look up at him, his gray eyes are deep with emotion. "Scorp?" I ask, and he cuts me off with his lips again.

"I love you," He breathes. My breath catches in my throat and I swallow, hard, before hugging him tight.

"I love you, too." I say quietly, lost in his eyes.

**(A/N- Awwwww :)**** Scorpius and Lily forever! An update is coming soon, so please review for it!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N- Another chapter! I told you I'd get out another chapter soon, xlovexconquersxallx, didn't I? :)**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers as of chapter 1: Impatiently Waiting, .Weasley, ILOVEYOU9909, midnightstar19, daughterofathena7, Bonnie McCullough, Lilu'u Malfoy, and my anonymous reviewers. I love each and every one of you, and your reviews make my day. Please PM me if you have any questions! I hope you enjoy this chapter- it's a long one!)**

**Chapter 11**

Lily P.O.V.

"Teddy!" I squeal as he waves to me from the platform. I run over to where he's waiting and he engulfs me in a hug.

"Hey, Ted!" James greets enthusiastically. My twenty four year old "cousin"- he's surprisingly only related to me by his marriage to Victoire, not blood- slaps a high five with James.

"Hey, Lils. How's the Quidditch team going, mate?"

"Great!" James grins. "We've got a match with Slytherin coming up."

"Where's Victoire?" I ask, and his eyes shine with excitement.

"Resting." I gasp, picking up his meaning.

"She isn't-!"

"Pregnant!" Teddy finishes, a wide smile spreading across his face, and I squeal and hug him again.

"Congratulations!" I exclaim. James rolls his eyes at us.

"Ah, look at the two of you, gossiping away like two old women," He teases, and Teddy rolls his eyes, too happy to be annoyed.

"Shove off, James," He laughs, and James grins and closes his mouth obligingly.

"Lilykins!" Another voice hollers, and I roll my eyes.

"Could you be any louder, Freddy?" I sigh, and my tall, redheaded cousin flicks me a grin.

"Missed you," He says fondly, and I submit myself to his overenthusiastic bear hug.

"Looks like the whole family came to meet us," Al says dryly, walking over. "I've just seen Dom and Louis with Uncle Bill and Uncle Perce with Molly and Luce and Uncle George's somewhere over there as well."

"You seem to have overlooked my dear sister Roxie," Fred grins, then frowns. "Probably flirting with Lorcan Scamander," He mutters.

"Oh, are they dating?" I ask, interested, and Fred shrugs.

"Dunno." He pauses. "He's interested enough in her, though."

"We'd best get going," Teddy says, glancing down at his watch. "Harry and Ginny are around here somewhere…" As the group starts to disperse and move over to the mob of Weasley's, Scorpius appears at my side.

"Missing something?" He murmurs, holding out my trunk. I blush, thanking Godric he thought to wait until my overprotective male relatives cleared out, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"I'll owl you, then?" He asks, and I take a deep breath and nod.

"See you at the ball, Scorp." He reaches down to kiss me, and I memorize his lips desperately, knowing I won't feel them for a week, and possibly longer.

"Oh- hello, Lily." I jump backwards and meet my Mum's searching eyes. I know I'm turning a bright red that matches Mum's hair, and I guiltily drop my arms from around Scorpius's neck.

"Ah- hi, Mum," I manage. "I didn't-ah, notice you there," I mumble. She smiles, rather forced, I think, and her eyes scan over Scorpius.

"Hello, Scorpius. Lily mentioned she was dating you in her letters." She extends her hand to shake his, and my face burns with embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter," He says calmly. Her eyebrows raise almost imperceptibly in approval, and I'm almost surprised she doesn't shudder under the steady gaze of his gray eyes.

"And you as well. We'll have to invite you over for dinner sometime during the holidays."

"That would be great, Mrs. Potter." My mum doesn't betray any emotions at his politeness, but nods coolly.

"I'll be sure to extend an invite through Lily. Say your good-byes, dear," She tells me pointedly, and I shoot him an apologetic smile and a kiss on the cheek, aware that my Mum's watching me. She doesn't say anything until we're out of hearing range of both Scorpius and my relatives.

"Hi, Mum," I say meekly, and she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Lily Potter, would you like to explain just why I found you snogging Scorpius Malfoy a minute ago?"

"Well," I start, rather lamely, "I told you. We're dating." She sighs, brushing her sleek red hair out of her face.

"Yes, and I wasn't pleased. The only boy _I _kissed in fourth year was Neville Longbottom, and at least I knew him well." Despite her sharp tone, I can't resist giggling.

"You kissed _Neville_, Mum? I never knew!" She glanced at me and reluctantly lets out a laugh before sighing.

"It was at the Yule Ball." She grins. "Ron asked me for Dad afterwards, and I regretted that I'd said yes to Neville, but _he _certainly enjoyed it." She hesitates, then adds mischievously, "He wasn't a very good kisser, though."

"_Mum_!" I exclaim, thoroughly disgusted at the image of my Mum and Herbology teacher snogging at my age. She laughs.

"Sorry," She says cheerfully, though she doesn't sound apologetic at all. Her expression sharpens when we reach her relatives, though. "We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Alright," I agree, completely dreading the upcoming conversation.

…

"Remember what I told you, Lily?" My mum fixes me with a knowing look. "I know what it's like to be a teenager in love. But no matter what, you are _fifteen_. No sex. Not until you're at least out of school." My face burns with embarrassment and I roll my eyes as I help my mum set the long table for dinner.

"Merlin, I _know_, Mum." I glance around, making sure no one's entered the room. I think I'd just about die with embarrassment if Fred heard my Mum giving me the sex talk.

"Just making sure," She says, her expression softening.

"Right," I mutter.

"Anyway, have Albus and James been bothering you about this?" She asks, and I'm surprised by the change in subject.

"Not really." I hesitate. "James doesn't really care. Al's a bit more protective, though. Not too bad," I admit.

"Good. I know what it's like to have overprotective brothers." She smiles at me, and I'm thankful for my Mum's understanding. Though she had to deal with six brothers, not two. I can't even imagine. "Ron was the _worst_." I laugh as she starts to tell me the various things Ron did as the very, _very _overprotective brother he was.

…

Just a few days in, I realize I'm starting to miss Scorpius. I'm starting to get driven crazy by all my relatives. Grimmauld Place is big, but all these Weasley's can crowd even the biggest house. More than anything, I miss the way his presence calms me and his soft, sweet words. Not to mention his kisses, too, as I walk in on Lorcan Scamander and Roxie snogging in my bedroom. Watching them entwined is just enough to drive me up the wall, and I slam the door behind me as I leave, not sure if they've even noticed me.

The day of the ball doesn't come soon enough. As my female relatives- Victoire, Dom, Roxie, Molly, and Lucy- flutter around Rose and I, applying make-up and fixing our hair, I close my eyes and count down the minutes until we leave. I don't mind their help, though. I want to look my best for Scorpius, and they, especially Victoire and Dom, always look gorgeous.

I don an old silver dress of Roxie's that matches Scorpius's eyes _perfectly_, and Rose settles for a dark green strapless dress of Molly's that- coincidentally- matches Avery's. It wasn't intentional, but we realize we're wearing Slytherin colors between the two of us. Maybe it'll tone down the rebellious streak that we're bringing out by going to the Malfoy Ball.

Rose looks stunning by the time they're done with her, with her hair twisted elegantly into a high bun and her dark green dress skating over her figure perfectly before falling smoothly to the floor. As I look at my reflection, I'm pleased, too, and I hope Scorpius will be. My silver dress has a wide, circular neckline, and it's cinched at the waist before flowing outwards at my hips and floating to the floor. I glance over at Rose, and find her face has turned pale.

"Oh, Godric," She whispers. "I am going to the _Malfoy Ball_." My lips quirk up in a smile and I grab her hand.

"C'mon, Rosie. It's gonna be _fun_." I pull her towards the fireplace that the Floo network is connected to and she closes her eyes.

"For you. You have Scorpius. All I have is Zabini."

"_Avery_," I say pointedly, "will be fine. Just relax." I give her an encouraging smile which hopefully helps, and my Dad, who's come to make sure we Floo there alright, gives us kisses on the cheeks.

"Be good, Lils, Rosie," He smiles, and I hug him before stepping into the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" I call.

Rose P.O.V.

I take a deep breath as I spin through the fire, my elbows in tight. I clutch my dress to me and hope my hair doesn't get messed up in the fire. I stumble out onto a very expensive carpet in a room that has stiffly fancy furniture and dark red walls. There's a fancy silver mirror with the Malfoy heirloom mounted on the wall across from me, and I anxiously brush the soot off my hair. Lily, who's fallen out of the fireplace a few seconds ahead of me, is already on her feet and looking excited.

"Scorpius should be around here," She says out loud, and I wonder if she's talking to herself or me. "He said in his letters that he'd come up with Avery to wait for us."

"Did he?" I murmur, trying to take deep breaths. I'm extremely nervous and can't help wondering why I said yes to Avery in the first place. There's going to be pureblood families that look down on Weasley's because we're blood traitors. I'm not even pureblood. I'm halfblood. As I blush, I feel ashamed of myself for thinking of blood statuses. What does it matter? Avery Zabini asked me.

"Lily!" She does a touble take as she hears her name and her face lights up, somewhat shyly, as she sees Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorpius," She manages, and he sends her a breathtaking smile that I curse myself for being jealous of.

"Rose," He acknowledges briefly, with a flicker of his gray eyes in my general direction. My eyes widen, surprised, before I mutter,

"Scorpius."

"Rose, darling," A voice drawls, and I offer Zabini a smile as he walks into the room. Against my will, my heart jumps slightly at the sight of him. He's wearing black dress robes with a dark green tie that matches his eyes and my dress perfectly, and his dark curls are as messy as ever.

"Hi, Avery," I say, swallowing hard as he wraps an arm around my waist. Astoria Malfoy sweeps into the room behind us and surveys Lily and I regally.

"Ah, there you are, boys. And who's this?" She says, with a slight smile that's so like her son's I'm surprised to see her eyes aren't gray, but a dark blue. Her face doesn't betray any emotion, but her eyes linger on Scorpius's arm around Lily. She's good looking, with sharp features and dark hair that contrasts with her pale complexion, and she looks a lot like Scorpius. Lily, always the bold one, steps forward and stretches out her hand.

"I'm Lily Potter. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." Lily smiles, and I'm taken aback when Astoria returns it.

"And you as well. Scorpius has told Draco and I so much about you." Scorpius, whose eyes have never left Lily, nods to his mother.

"Including the fact that she's always just as beautiful as she looks tonight," He says quietly, and Lily blushes but doesn't say anything.

"Yes, Lily, you look gorgeous," Mrs. Malfoy agrees, and Lily offers her a hesitant smile.

"Thank you. So do you."

"You're too sweet, my dear," Astoria waves Lily's compliment away. She turns to me. "And Avery, darling, won't you introduce your date?" Avery grins and kisses my cheek, and I feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment at the attention.

"Rose Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy." I manage. She shakes my hand, and her grip is firm but comfortable under her cool, elegant fingers.

"Ah, of course. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose."

"Pleasure," I mumble, flustered by her striking presence, and she gives me a quick smile before turning to Scorpius.

"Will you bring them into the ballroom, Scorpius, dear? I've got to go and greet the Parkinson's."

"Yes, Mother," Scorpius says oblingingly, and he turns to Lily and kisses her gently, his hands on the sides of her face.

"You look beautiful," He whispers to Lily, and Avery clears his throat loudly.

"Flirt later, won't you?" He interrupts loudly, and I concentrate on not looking at Scorpius and Lily.

"Pay attention to your date, Zabini," Scorpius throws back at him, before he and Lily engage in another kiss. Avery turns to me and winks.

"Think we could give 'em a run for their money?" He leans towards me, and I jump back instinctively. _Flirt_, I tell myself, reddening.

"Maybe later," I say with a flirtatious smile, and his grin widens.

"Hard to get, Weasley?"

"Well, I'm not a slut," I say indignantly.

"Oh, I know," He says smoothly. Avery raises a thin, dark eyebrow. "Did you know that Jason and Madeline are going to be here? Madeline asked him." I frown at him, wondering where this is going.

"No, I didn't," I say slowly.

"I used to fool around with Madeline, before she went off with Finch-Fletchley," He says, waiting for my reaction. I think about his words, and then I get it.

"You want to…" I hesitate, and he finishes my sentence.

"Well, making them jealous wouldn't be a waste of time, y'know?" I hesitantly smile at him.

"Depends on what you mean, I guess." The idea of making Jason regret being a jerk to me _does _sound appealing, though.

"We could dance around them. Talk to them like nothing ever happened. Sneak off together." He laughs at the look on my face as he says the last one. "Oh, come on, we don't have to do anything when we slip away. We just have to make sure they see it."

"Okay," I agree, and before I think better of it, I lean forwards and kiss him on the cheek.

Lily P.O.V.

"You look beautiful," Scorpius whispers, and my heart pounds as I feel his lips on mine. Avery says something to him, but he retorts something back at him, his eyes never leaving mine. I feel his lips touch to mine again, the soft strong feel of his on mine and his careful hands pulling me close in his arms.

"I've missed you," I murmur, breathless. He looks amazing, as always, his dirty blond hair artfully tousled and carefully gelled into a messy array of hair. His strong, angular cheekbones are accentuated by his dark green dress robes that match the silver of his eyes.

"I've missed you more," He says, with the barest trace of a smile. His eyes reluctantly leave me as he glances at his watch. "We should go," Scorpius says, loud enough so Rose and Avery, who are talking to each other, can hear.

"Right," Avery says, taking Rose's arm with an easy grin. Scorpius does the same with me, and I realize we have to be formal now, in front of all the other people. He leads me down the stunningly large marble staircase that leads to a huge entrance hall and, through a door to our left, a ballroom the size of Hogwart's Great Hall. It has large, sweeping windows from floor to ceiling with dark green curtains on two walls, and the other side of the room is scattered with small, circular tables seating about ten each. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, and it strikes a memory of a story my Dad has told me before.

"This is where she was tortured," I whisper, horrified. "My…my aunt. Aunt Hermione. By Bellatrix Lestrange." Scorpius turns to me, immediately concerned.

"No," He replies quietly, his gray eyes worried. "Not this room."

"Oh." I clear my throat. The specific room doesn't matter to me. It strikes me how wrong this is, though, me being in the house where _he _stayed. Where my dad and aunt and uncle were hurt. "I…"

"Are you alright, love?" My eyes widen, surprised at his name for me, and I relax at the sound of his voice. It doesn't matter that this is where it happened. The Malfoy's have changed, and the Death Eaters are gone.

"Fine." I smile at him. "Thanks." His eyes linger on me for a moment before he nods.

"Alright." He gestures to the already crowded room of dancing couples. "Will you dance with me?" Scorpius bends and presses his lips to my hand. I feel the urge to laugh at his formalities, but I find I don't mind, with his steady gaze resting on me.

"Of course." I'm not much of a dancer, but he guides me with a strong hand on my waist and our fingers entertwined. His forehead rests against mine, and my lips curl into a smile as the song winds on. Slow dancing with my amazing boyfriend at a ball isn't bad at all.

I spot Mrs. Malfoy at the door and my eyes widen at the sight of Jason Finch-Fletchley and Madeline Pucey at the door. Her two friends follow- Arabella Flint, Darren's sister, and Estelle Goyle, Emory's sister. Darren and Emory are close behind.

Avery and Rose, who have been dancing next to us, though somewhat more awkwardly, walk over to greet them, to my surprise. Scorpius laughs at the two of them, and I look at him curiously.

"I would've thought Rose would've wanted to stay away from Jason," I murmur to him, and he nods with a smile.

"No doubt Avery has suggested to her that they make Jason and Madeline jealous."

"Does he like Madeline?" I frown, pitying Rose, but Scorpius shakes his head.

"No, that's just Avery. I don't think he ever did like her, actually. He'll be doing it for the fun of it."

"Doesn't seem like Rose to agree, though," I point out, and he raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. I'm reminded of the time he told me I don't know Rose as well as I think, but I don't bring it up. I don't want anything to ruin tonight.

"Dinner," He says quietly, gesturing to where heaps of food have suddenly appeared. He takes my hand and leads me over to where the tables are quickly filling up.

"We're sitting over here," He says, and my mouth drops open when I see a _silver _engraved plaque with _Lily Potter _on it. But honestly, what else could you expect from the Malfoy's?

"Please tell me that's fake. Metal, or something," I say weakly, and he smiles.

"Goblin-made, Lily. They don't work with anything less than silver."

"Of course." I mumble, and he smiles at me and takes the seat next to me after pulling my chair out for me. I look around. On my other side is Rose, then Avery next to her, and then Darren, Emory, Jason, Madeline, Estelle, and Arabella next to Scorpius. Arabella sends Scorpius a glance that's too flirtatious for my liking, but he steadily ignores it and smiles at me, taking my hand.

By the time we start eating, it's obvious that Scorpius was right about Avery and Rose. Their uncharacteristic- for Rose, at least- flirting and PDA is a little _too _obnoxious, and Jason and Madeline are resolutely trying to ignore it. It's hard, though, as Rose's giggles become louder and louder and Avery's lines lamer and lamer.

I gladly dig in to the food, glad for something to focus on other than Rose. It's just as good as Hogwarts, but more fancier and extravagant, with side dishes and appetizers and too many courses to count. I eat a little of everything, and I'm stuffed by the time the food is cleared away and Scorpius takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor again.

I see Mrs. Malfoy dancing with someone that is, unmistakably, Draco Malfoy. He looks a lot like Scorp, but his complexion is pale and his face is narrower and more pointed. His hair, too, is lighter than Scorp, so that it's almost white. But they have the same angular features and handsome, regal air, though Draco Malfoy has more of a haughtiness than Scorpius.

"You look a lot like your father," I tell him, as he sends me a questioning glance, and he smiles wryly.

"I get that a lot."

"Mmm," I agree. "You're better looking, though." Scorpius laughs and gives me a brief, lingering kiss on the forehead.

"You're better looking than your Mum."

"That's not true," I say honestly. I'm pretty, but Mum's gorgeous.

"Yes, it is," He tells me, and I smile and lean my head against his chest.

…

"Mum's asked me to dance with Arabella and Estelle," Scorpius says finally, his eyes serious. I swallow.

"Oh." I hesitate. "Are you going to?"

"I wish I didn't have to," Scorpius says, "But it's proper. Mum and Dad are friends with their parents, and I'm supposed to give them at least one dance."  
>"Right," I agree.<p>

"I won't do it if you don't want me to," He tells me, but I shake my head.

"No, it's fine. Your Mum wants you to." I say, forcing a smile, even though I don't want him to leave. He's danced for at least an hour with me, though, and I don't want to seem clingy. Scorpius kisses me on the cheek and I watch him approach Arabella first, who shoots me a haughty glance. I look away and resist the urge to walk over to the two of them. I note, though, with pleasure, that the distance between them is more than that of Scorpius and I.

"May I have the pleasure?" A voice asks, and I turn around to see Darren Flint smirking at me.

"Alright," I accept grudgingly. At least I know him. He's been trying to get in my pants for years, yes, but he's probably been scared off by Scorpius by now. Merlin knows what he's said to the other boys to stop them flirting with me, but it's worked, and for the last month I haven't had anyone been anything more than friendly with me.

Darren pulls me a bit closer than is comfortable, and to face him directly would mean our heads would be touching. I turn my head to the side awkwardly, and the dance passes as well as it can, I suppose. As the dance ends, he looks over to where Scorpius is now dancing with Estelle and grabs my hand as I turn to walk away.

"Ah, your boyfriend's not back yet. Won't you dance with me again?" I grit my teeth and allow him to pull me back onto the dance floor. "So, tell me. Does it bother you that you can't have big plans for you and Malfoy's future?"

"What?" I snap, his leering tone getting to me. "I don't-,"

"Don't _know_?" He whispers, his tone annoyingly arrogant. "Although I suppose I can understand why Scorpius wouldn't have told you. You are only fifteen, after all. He must expect the two of you to break up before he graduates."

"What?" I repeat, now thoroughly irritated. "Tell me _what_?"

"Well, his parents never would permit him to marry a _Potter_," He says haughtily, smirking. "And even if they did- you're not a pureblood, are you? Three quarters- _and_ your grandmother was a mudblood."

"Don't call her that," I hiss, his words stinging me. "And I don't know what you're talking about. Mrs. Malfoy was nice to me. If she wouldn't let me marry Scorpius, why do you think she let him bring me to the Ball?" Darren waves my arguments away.

"Why would she bother making such a big fuss about it if she knows Scorpius and you will never last? She was talking to my Mum the other day about it, and I just happened to be in the room." Against my will, my eyes sting with tears, though I'm not entirely sure why.

"That's not true," I say coldly.

"Oh, come off it," Darren rolls his eyes. "You don't want to get hurt, do you, Potter? Malfoy's been practically engaged to my sister since birth. He just told her that she'd have to wait."

"He loves me," I manage, swallowing.

"He's fond of you, yes, but even he knows that he's going to have to marry Arabella eventually. It can't be avoided." Darren's hand slips dangerously low, now, and I tear myself away from him.

"Stop it!" I choke out. I notice Scorpius making his way over to us, and I register that it's the end of the song. I don't want to face him now, though. I don't want to face anyone. I weave through the crowd and hurry towards the room we came from as tears blur my eyes. As I see the room that we Flooed from, I throw myself into the fire with the powder and feel the familiar rush of smoke and soot, Darren's words ringing in my ears.

**(A/N- Gosh, that was long . Drama! Please review! Love you all, xoxo)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews! I love all you guys ****:)**** Ive been getting consistent reviews now. I cant believe Im almost to 100! It seems unreal. You guys rock my whole world and encourage me! Love you all xoxo**

**All my love and thanks to: midnightstar19, XloveXconquersXallX, Stromsten, , SSJJ92, BonnieMcCullough, and the anonymous reviewers. **

**Stromsten****- Well, we shall see. But come on- shes not _that _hopeless, right? **

**And yeah, to everyone, lots of drama!)**

Chapter 12

Rose P.O.V.

Avery twirls me around exuberantly, ignoring the muttered whispering of the properly dancing couples around us. A laugh escapes my lips, and I have to say, I'm enjoying it. I've long gotten over the fact that the Purebloods have been talking about us- well, me with him- and have started to have fun. I can relax with Avery, without having to flirt much at all. He does enough for both of us.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks, as he pulls me close and we sway to the slow song playing.

"Yeah." I smile. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem." His lips by my ear cause me to shudder involuntarily. "Think we should slip out now?" It's more than just making Jason and Madeline jealous now. We've done more than enough of that. This is for us, and he's indirectly asking me if- well, if I want to take it any further than just our flirting and dancing. My cheeks redden- _again_- but I nod.

"Yeah." I shiver in anticipation as he pulls back and one of his hands brush my cheek before he reaches for my hand.

"As much as I love to be rebellious," He smirks, and I bite back a smile, "We should be discreet. I'd prefer it if this went unseen by my parents."

"Right," I agree, and the warmth of his hand sends a rush of excitement through me. We slip by the dancers and into the stone hallway and up the stairs. He pulls me into an empty room- a parlor, maybe?- and turns to face me. I find myself looking _anywhere _but him, and he gives me a smug smile before moving a hand to my cheek, forcing me to look up. I meet his eyes and freeze, and he moves closer to me.

"May I?" He asks, his gaze on my lips, and I'm so surprised he's asking that I laugh. "What?" He asks curiously, and I shake my head and move my hands to my chest before he leans in slowly, savoring the moment. His lips are an inch away from mine when I see a streak of silver from over his shoulder.

"Lily!" I gasp, pulling away.

"I- _what_?" He asks incredulously, reaching for my waist, but I shake my head. There's no time for explanations. I stumble out into the corridor and see her dress disappear around a corner- into the room we came from- _what_?

"Grimmauld Place!" I hear a muffled voice cry out, and, upon entering the room, I stare at the spot in the fireplace where she stood a moment before, the green flames slowly flickering out.

"Godric," I murmur, stumbling backwards. I feel Avery's strong hands catch me, but I'm too focused on Lily- or the lack of her- to feel nervous. He wraps his arms around my waist and lets out a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow. What do you reckon Scorpius did this time?"

"Avery!" I scold, unable to make my voice angry, though. I'm worried for Lily, of course…but Scorpius is so perfect, I can't imagine anything he'd do that would upset Lily. I cringe inwardly at my thoughts.

"Lily!" Scorpius's voice echoes through the hallways, and I shrink back against the walls in embarrassment. I've _just _managed to force back my jealousy as I see Scorpius and Lily together, and I don't want it to come back.

I can't help admiring his painfully handsome hair and perfect cheekbones, though, as he comes into the room, his gray eyes filled with worry. He turns to Avery and I in surprise, but doesn't dwell on it long.

"Where'd she go?" He demands, breathless. I gesture wordlessly to the fire, not meeting his eyes, and he lets out a string of curse words and slumps back against the wall.

"Scorpius?" Avery asked hesitantly, an unusual trait for him.

"What?" The blond asks hollowly. Avery clears his throat.

"Mate, you're bleeding…" I stifle a gasp as I see his knuckles, raw and bloodied.

"Ah." Scorpius is momentarily distracted as he mutters a charm and the blood clears away, leaving pink, new skin in its place. "That was…Darren…" He mutters.

"Darren Flint?" I speak up, tentative but confused. "What'd he do?" Scorpius shoots me a wary glance but replies.

"Don't know exactly, but he was talking about feeding her some pureblood crap about how I'm supposed to marry his sister." His distressed look pours out more emotion than I've ever seen from him, but my eyes widen as I hear his words.

"Is it true?" I blurt out without thinking, and he shoots me a dark look but doesn't reply. I swallow hard, and I feel Avery's arms tighten around me. Most pureblood families have had arranged marriages in the past to some extent, but the tradition's mostly died out since the war. Purebloods mostly end up marrying each other anyway, though.

"Do you know where she went?" Scorpius finally speaks up, and I debate on whether to tell him or not. Lily probably wants some space. When I don't say anything, Scorpius grits his teeth and waves his wand over the fireplace. Vividly bright green flames spring up in the ashes.

"It'll take me where she went," He says, sparing us a glance. "Cover for me, alright?"

"I don't think-," I start, but without another word, he steps into the fire.

Lily P.O.V.

I stumble into the drawing room, and thank Merlin no one's around. They've probably all gone to the Burrow already tonight, where we're all staying for Christmas tomorrow. That's where Rose and I were supposed to Floo when the ball was over. I wipe away a few stray tears from my eyes and make my way to my bedroom, where I sink down onto my bed and close my eyes, succumbing to the tears.

"Lily." I open my eyes a crack to see him, and my breath catches in my throat.

"How'd you come here?" I ask weakly, which is surprisingly the first thing on my mind.

"Magic repetition charm on the fireplace you Flooed from." He smiles softly. "N.E.W.." I sigh.

"Yeah. I figured."

"So, are you going to tell me why I just beat Flint in a Muggle duel? I have to admit, resorting to such crude methods did give me a sense of satisfaction." I take a minute to process his words, then my eyes widen.

"Scorp, you didn't." He smiles when I say his name and sits at the foot of my bed. I don't return the smile.

"Yes, I did." His gaze turns serious. "I know he said something to you about me, and I want to know what it was." I bite my lip, studying him. I have to know the truth.

"If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?" His gray eyes meet mine, and after a second, he nods. I take a deep breath, but don't look at him. I don't want to get caught up in his spell. Not now.

"Are you engaged to Arabella Flint? More or less?" His expression hardens.

"Is that what Darren said?" I don't answer, and he sighs. "Lily, you know I love you."

"Answer the question," I whisper, his stalling cutting into me like a knife. I'm terrified for his answer.

"I'm…" He hesitates. "It's expected that we'll marry, yes…but I wouldn't call it engaged." I wince at his words.

"Okay." My voice sounds oddly fake. "Well. That's it, then."

"What?" Scorpius's voice is incredulous, and he reaches for my hand, but I draw back.

"No need to delay," I say, filling up with an eery confidence. "You don't want to disappoint your mother, do you? Go ahead. No need to wait. Date Arabella. Your future's already been planned out."

"Lily," Scorpius says loudly. "Stop it."

"Stop _what_?" I turn to stare at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell! It's expected, yes, but I'm not marrying her! Not unless you break up with me, and I wasn't under the impression that you were doing that anytime soon!"

"Well, I wasn't going to, not until you told me about your future wife!" I exclaim, jumping off the bed.

"My future wife?" His voice fills with rage, and Scorpius, with a great effort, takes a deep breath, calming himself. "Lily, listen to me." I reluctantly raise my eyes to his face and he steps towards me, his hand moving to brush my hair behind my ear. "You're overreacting. It's expected that I'll marry Arabella, but it's not certain. I have a choice, and I don't care about her, love. I love you, and that's all I care about now."

"You should have told me," I whisper, but I can't seem to step away. He seems to struggle with himself with a decision, before he sighs.

"I know, Lily. I'm sorry. But she means nothing to me."

"Your mother was so nice…" I mumble, and Scorpius sends me a pleading smile.

"She says she's happy for me with whoever I'm happy with." I want to believe his words.

"So she doesn't…Darren said…she was just-," I clear my throat. "She's not just going along with you and me because…because she thinks we'll break up before you're really serious about me?" His eyes flicker with surprise.

"I _am _serious about you." He sighs, and I finally lean into his embrace. "Merlin, Flint got what he deserved," Scorpius breathes. I smile somewhat reluctantly.

"I wish you wouldn't go around beating people up for me." Scorpius pulls back and smiles at me.

"Not for _you_, if it makes you feel any better." I raise an eyebrow, and his eyes intensify. "For me, because he upset you, and I can't stand that." Feeling slightly dizzy, I let his lips capture mine gladly, and I let my worries fade away.

**(A/N- Gosh, Im such a sucker for happy endings. I couldnt bear to tear them apart! But dont worry, its far from the end. Lots more chapters to come! Reviews are loved. ****J**** Thanks, readers!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N- Thank you, reviewers! I love each and every one of you-**

**Lilu'u Malfoy, Bonnie McCullough, SSJJ92, midnightstar19, XloveXconquersXallX, , ILOVEYOU9909, and my anonymous reviewer. Almost all of you have stuck with me for a long time, and I love you all. I had eight reviews for the last chapter- can we have 9 in this chapter and make it to…100? It sounds insane to me. Gosh, you guys are amazing.**

**I may not be able to update soon because I will be in the middle of hurricane Irene and will probably lose power. I'll get to you as soon as you can, but from now on, updates will probably be around once a week, or a little sooner. Love you! Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me.**

**Read on!)**

Chapter 13

Rose P.O.V.

"I've never felt this way before," Lily breathes, her voice cutting clearly through the dark. "It was amazing, Rosie. He was just so sweet…he can fix anything. Godric, he's _perfect_." To my surprise, I don't feel as jealous or annoyed as I have before. Maybe it's because I have someone of my own to focus on. I smile at the thought, my lips curling up into a smile as memories of Avery and I dancing the night away and our almost kiss. We didn't end up kissing, anyway, but I'm glad, somehow. He's not rushing into anything, and in a way, I like it.

"I'm glad," I reply softly, and I realize my voice doesn't sound fake. Do I still like Scorpius? I can't figure out, but my mind is still spinning from the feeling I got from Avery. It's not like how I felt with Scorpius, but yet it's not how I felt with Jason, either. Avery makes me feel daring and reckless and exciting. He seems more sophisticated and mature than Jason, but his flirting is still enough to make me blush.

"You and Avery seemed to be getting along," Lily muses, and I smile again.

"Yeah. He's…" I hesitate. "He's good for me." And as I think about it, I realize he _is_. He balances me out, and he keeps me from being bored. And I feel sparks when I'm with him. I feel more for him than I did for Jason.

"Did he ask you out?" Lily asks, and a rush of nervousness flows through me.

"Not directly…just to the ball. But, I mean…" I swallow. "I think we are. He sort of…implied it at the end."

"Aww, Rose!" Lily squeals, and I laugh. She hesitates for a second, then says, "No arranged marriages for him, huh?" She doesn't elaborate, but after a moment, my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Lily…" I take a deep breath. "Is Scorpius supposed to marry Flint's sister?"

"No." Her reply comes quickly and her voice is confident, but I get the feeling that she's trying to convince me just as much as herself. "I mean, he's _expected _to, as he says, but he has a choice." Lily laughs, and I ignore the forced edge to it.

"Oh. That's good," I say slowly, my tone cautious.

"Yeah." After a second, she continues. "I'm scared, though…" Her voice is vulnerable, now, her fears spilling out. "What if it's more than he's letting on? I couldn't…couldn't lose him…" Her voice trembles. "I love him so much."

I realize, looking at her, that I've never felt the way she's feeling. Love is a feeling I haven't experienced yet, not like that, and I can't help her because I don't know what it feels like. I want to reach out and comfort her, but something holds me back. Awkwardly, I fumble around for words she could find comfort in.

"It'll be okay, Lily," I find myself saying. "Scorpius…he loves you."

…

Lily P.O.V.

_Dear Scorp,_

_ Happy Christmas! I couldn't think of what to get you…you've got everything you want. I still didn't have anything until Dad gave me these. He said he had something of the sort during the war, and it saved his life. _

_ They're enchanted mirrors. We'll be able to talk to each other whenever we want, as long as the other is carrying the mirror. Speak my name into it, and I'll hear you and appear. Try it when you get this. I miss you._

_ I love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

"Lily." I jump as I hear his voice, and almost drop the mirror. By the time I grab the mirror with my fumbling fingers, there's a smile on his face. "Sorry I couldn't reply earlier. I just managed to…" He sends a quick look over his shoulder and then turns back to me- or the mirror. "Get away," Scorpius finishes hurriedly, and I grimace.

"Oh. Tell me about it. There's more cousins than I even knew I had here." Scorpius laughs, but it sounds a little forced.

"It's not exactly that, Lily."

"Oh." I frown, then rush on in my excitement. "Mum wants to invite you over for dinner. She says she's sorry that it's on short notice, but she thought Hagrid was coming, but at the last moment Madame Maxine told him she wanted them to spend Christmas together." He follows along with a steadily amused expression, and it occurs to me that he's never been close to Hagrid and probably doesn't know what I'm talking about. I send him a sheepish grin, and he laughs again.

"When? Tomorrow?"

"No…" I frown. "Tonight. At the Burrow."

"Oh." Scorpius's expression turns serious. "I don't think that's going to work, Lily," He says quietly.

"I…" I stare at him, then swallow. I understand. He probably wants to spend Christmas with his family. "Right."

"I'd love to, honestly," Scorpius says, frowning at my disappointed expression. "It's just that-,"

"Scorpius! Where _are _you?" Scorpius jerks his head towards the door, and I realize we're in his room. As the door flings open, he pushes the mirror behind something- a pillow? We're on his bed? But I still get a glimpse of the unraveling scene in his room.

My heart seems to freeze as I see a glimpse of her dark hair and slim build. It is, unmistakably, Arabella Flint.

"What is it?" Scorpius asks, a somewhat annoyed expression on his face.

"Scorpius," She croons, her face twisting into what's supposed to be a seductive look, "Your Mum wants you downstairs to discuss the _arrangements_." She sits down next to him on the bed, her hand on his chest, and I want to scream at her to _get off of my Scorpius_. But my voice is just as stuck as my heart, and I keep quiet.

"Right," He says, standing up abruptly. It only helps slightly that the look on Arabella's face is disappointed. "I'll be there in a minute, Arabella. Go downstairs." A pouting look on her face, she flounces out the door and Scorpius turns to me.

"Lily-,"

"What was that?" I ask sharply. "What's she doing there?"

"Mum wanted them to stay here for Christmas," He says, the concern on his face obvious. But I'm too frustrated and annoyed to soften up for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say quietly, my hazel eyes narrowed. He sighs, and for a second forgets that I'm just in a mirror. Scorpius reaches a hand towards me, and I instinctively flinch.

"I was about to, Lily." The skeptical expression on my face causes him to bite his lip and look away. I wait. There's too much he hasn't been telling me for me to feel comfortable.

"The…situation…with Arabella is more serious than I thought," He says finally. I swallow.

"How serious, Scorp?" I need to know, whether I like it or not.

"Mum told me this morning that she thought it'd be best if I became a little more serious about my future. She says I shouldn't be…" Scorpius hesitates, his eyes flickering up to meet mine. "…shouldn't be interacting with girls that expect more of me than I'm willing to give." I frown, for once lost for words, and he gives me a wry smile. "It's supposed to be a compliment, love."

"I…"

"It means that she doesn't think you're a slut. That you're looking for more than just the physical things."

"Oh." It dawns on me what he means, what Astoria Malfoy means. "She thinks I'm…" I take a deep breath. "Looking for marriage?" Scorpius nods slowly, studying me.

"Generally…yes."

"Don't worry, I'm not," I blurt out, before I think about it. He gives me a strange look, and I look away and run a hand through my hair, flustered and self-conscious. "Scorp…I'm fifteen. I'm too young to be thinking about marriage, or…anything like that." Scorpius raises an eyebrow.

"Lily, I've been thinking about marriage since before my first year." Something about his calm, steady demeanor irritates me, and the words spill out before I can stop them.

"Well that's _wonderful_, Scorp, but unlike you, my parents will let me marry whoever I want, and therefore I haven't thought about it! When the right man comes along, I'll know! But I'm fifteen, and any normal teenager shouldn't be worrying about love!" As soon as the words come out, I realize they sound incredibly wrong. The silence between us is almost palpable with the tension. I stare down at the ground, my eyes burning with tears. Of course, I regret the words. Why can't I control my temper? As soon as I muster the courage to apologize, I look up to see him standing up, his eyes fixed above me- or wherever the mirror is placed.

"Well, I've left my Mum waiting long enough," Scorpius says, a strange tone to his voice.

"Scorp…" I whisper, my voice choked with emotion, but as he meets my eyes through the mirror, his gray eyes are, for the first time in a long time, guarded.

"I thought you were different, Lily." He walks away, and as I open my mouth to say something, I find I can't. The right words, whatever they are, are caught in my throat.

Through my tears, I wonder, numbly, if I've really ruined it this time. There's only so many times I can mess up before the damage becomes permanent.

**(Sorry for the sad ending! Review, and we'll be able to get to happiness sooner XD! Or not….0.0! Reviews are loved.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N- You guys are sooooo amazing! 10 reviews! 101 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**I love each and every one of you-**

**Bonnie McCullough, XloveXconquersXallX, Lilu'u Malfoy, midnightstar19, ILOVEYOU9909, SSJJ92, misspotter94, Harry potter 3, and smiley girl 123!**

**If you have any questions, please PM me!**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.)**

Chapter 14

Lily P.O.V.

I stare out the window absently, watching the other parents and happy kids say good-bye to each other. I can still see Hugo hugging Aunt Hermione, and Rose kissing her dad on the cheek. A flicker of blond hair catches my eye, but it's not Scorpius. A small girl, probably a first or second year, climbs onto the train, her blond hair swinging behind her.

"Merlin, I'm getting paranoid," I mumble to myself, closing my eyes and leaning back in my seat. I close the blinds of the compartment shut, only slightly ashamed of myself. I don't want to see him or face him. For once, I'd have no idea what to say. And if that _slimeball _Arabella is hanging off of him…I'm already hurt enough. It's my own fault, I know…how could I tell him that when the _right man _comes along, I'll know? As if Scorpius isn't. I _love _him. He's the first man I've ever loved, and right now, it feels like forever.

I might have ruined it all with one bloody surge of my temper. Godric, I'm stupid.

"Hi, Lily." Rose's voice is annoyingly cautious, but I know she's only trying to comfort me. She doesn't know what happened, because I haven't been brave enough to tell her.

"Hey."

"_Lily_!" A familiar voice squeals, and I pull my unwilling eyes up to her face and force a smile onto my face. How can I be happy, when all I'm thinking about, or trying not to think about, is Scorpius?

"Hi, Mal," I say quietly, wincing as she opens the blinds cheerfully as the train pulls out of the station.

"Merlin, Lily, you look _awful_." She says, peering into my face. I look away. I'm not wearing make-up, and I haven't bothered brushing my hair today. What's the point? "What's with you, anyway?" Mallory asks, sounding concerned.

"Nothing," I mutter, and I can tell, even though I'm not exactly looking, that Rose and Mallory are silently communicating behind my back.

"Right," Mallory says, obviously deciding to ignore whatever warning Rose has given her. "Lily, you _will _tell me what's happened _now_." I sigh. It's too much effort to continue denying Mallory the answer now, so I grudgingly reply.

"I messed up with Scorpius," I say flatly.

"Oh." I wait for her 'I told you so', but it doesn't come. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"Don't be."

"No, I _am_. If I'd only flat out told you not to date him, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I sigh again. This is exactly the kind of talk that I don't feel like listening to now.

"It's all my fault, Mal. He had nothing to do with it," I mumble, half wondering why I even bother.

"Don't you _dare_ say that, Lil!" Mallory snorts skeptically, and I zone out with thoughts of Scorpius as she goes on about what a jerk he is. The cool, calming gray of his eyes…his smile that, more than anyone else's, can make me feel secure and safe and teeming with happiness. The look of _love _on his face that is trained on me- only me.

How did I risk losing a guy like him? I don't deserve him, there's no question of that. But he'd take me- he did. Would he still? When I've proved that I'm not nearly as suited to a long relationship as he is?

But there's Arabella to consider, too. Maybe it'd be better for everyone if he married her. There'd be no big scandalous, rebellious act, no conflicts between families, no whispers and anger. He could love her eventually, I'm sure, and I could learn to be with someone else.

No. What am I saying? When has Lily Potter ever been worried about what people think? When have I ever followed my head instead of my heart? I'm instinctive, impulsive, rebellious…just the thing that's gotten me into a mess with Scorpius. Maybe it's better if I change. I won't hurt him anymore. I can't.

Tears start to prick at my eyes, and I notice that Rose is staring at me, an alarmed look on her face.

"Lily…Lily!"

"Sorry," I mutter, hastily wiping at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I avoid eye contact with both of them, but jump when the door opens.

"Avery!" Rose exclaims, sounding both pleased and flustered. He shoots her a flirtatious grin and flops down next to her on the seat.

"Merlin, it was getting crowded in there," He rolls his eyes. "Flint's gonna be the death of me."

"Darren?" Mallory perks up, sounding interested. My heart twinges at the reminder of him at the ball, but Avery shakes his head.

"Worse. Bella."

"What's up with her?" I ask quickly, trying to sound casual, but his gaze surveys me. He takes in my red eyes and straggly appearance and meets my eyes with an almost too knowing glance.

"Trying to win over Scorpius," Avery answers quietly. "Don't worry, he's not taking any crap from her." I swallow hard and then nod. "You should go talk to him," He says, ignoring Mallory and Rose's discomfort. "He hasn't been the same since- since Christmas. I knew it had something to do with you."

"It's not- something that can be fixed easily," I mumble evasively. Avery sighs and runs a hand through his dark curls.

"Come on. Seriously, Potter, he looks miserable."

"What's up with him and Arabella?" I ask reluctantly. "Even if he doesn't like her- it's more than that."

"Ah," Avery bites his lip, looking uneasy. "Well- I mean…" My heart nearly breaks at this, but I force myself to continue.

"What is it?" He sighs.

"Things got a lot more serious during Christmas, apparently. They're not _exactly _engaged, but they're supposed to…" He takes a deep breath. "…supposed to get married when she finishes school. She's a fifth year now, so Scorpius still has time, but…" I stare at him, at first unable to comprehend his words. Something inside me snaps, and I nod, forcing some conviction into my voice.

"Well, that's it, then. I don't have any business intruding on a…an engaged couple." Avery stares at me, outraged.

"Don't be stupid! It's _your _business! You're dating him!"

"Not really. We sort of…broke up." Avery seems on the brink of strangling some sense into me, but he doesn't understand. I've got some probably futile hope that if he loves me, he can come find me. It's my fault, I know, but they're bloody _engaged_, whatever Avery says. My pride won't…I _can't_…

"That's…that's…" Avery grits his teeth, but finally he breaks eye contact from me. "It's your choice," He says, but it's obvious he'd like to say a lot more than that.

…

"Good practice, everyone," James exclaimed, beaming around at us. "Slytherin won't know what's hit them."

"Hear, hear!" Frankie Longbottom hooted, skidding to a halt on the ground. The rest of us, sweaty, tired, but encouraged by our practice stumbled into the locker rooms, talking loudly about the upcoming game.

Albus drops back to walk alongside me, too perceptive to pass over my distractions during practice.

"What's up?" He asks in a low voice, his dark hair windswept from flying.

"Nothing," I reply, swallowing the lump in my throat. I know he won't buy it, but he might leave me alone for once, seeing I don't want to talk. No luck.

"Lily, I wish you'd just tell me," He sighs, turning to face me. "Look, Lily, I think you know I don't believe Scorpius was busy for dinner every night of the holidays." He waits for my reaction, but I keep my face expressionless.

"He was," I tell Al, and it's not a lie. I'm sure Arabella Flint kept him busy enough.

"What's going on between you two? Did you break up?" Albus's serious green eyes are almost enough to penetrate my guard. I sigh, tired of everyone asking me what's wrong. Do I really look that different? That unhappy?

"He has someone else, okay?" I say sharply, immediately regretting my tone as Al flinches.

"I don't think so, Lily," He says, to my surprise. "I haven't seen him with anyone else. He looks just like you…maybe even worse." Al studies me, and I tighten my grip on my broom as we near the locker rooms.

"He's engaged," I say softly, avoiding his eyes, and even saying the words aloud brings tears to my eyes.

"_What_?" Albus gasps, staring at me in shock. "To- to _who_?"

"It doesn't matter," I mumble. "It's not his choice, but…it was time to end it."

"That's not true," He says fiercely, even though he probably has no idea what's going on. "Lily, I know I wasn't sure about Scorpius at first, but he made you happy. I don't think this was something you had coming for a while."Al grabs my hand, forcing me to pay attention. "Lily, you were _happy _after the ball. It wasn't something that happened then." I shrug, and he grits his teeth, frustrated.

"When you say engaged…"

"Arranged marriage," I say stiffly, cutting him off. Albus surprises me yet again, though. He _laughs_.

"If I know _anything _about Scorpius Malfoy, I know he's not going to marry someone who's picked out for him."

"It's already planned," I tell him hollowly. "The wedding."

"No- Lily-,"

"What does it matter?" I shoot at him, my eyes burning. "It's not as if I'm going to marry him anyway!" Albus stares at me.

"This isn't you," He says finally. "I don't know what happened, but you have to wake up before it's too late." Without another word to him, another cutting retort, another chance to mess things up, I fling myself into the locker rooms, welcoming a hot shower.

**(Ahhhh don't kill me! Okay- I'm sorry for no Scorpius/Lily encounter, and I'm sorry for no Rose P.O.V, but that and the Slytherin/Gryffindor game is in the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**(A/N- Thanks so much to my reviewers! **

**XloveXconquersXallX, SSJJ92, midnightstar19, Bonnie McCullough, and Lilu'u Malfoy. **

**Each and every one of you have been faithfully with me for **_**forever **_**and I love all of you!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to the five of you **

**And, just for you…the FIRST EVER SCORPIUS P.O.V!**

**I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Please review, old readers and new readers!)**

Rose P.O.V.

"You're rooting for Slytherin in Quidditch, right?" Avery grins at me, his arm around my waist as he walks me to Transfiguration, the last class of the day. He's a Ravenclaw, but most of his friends are on the Slytherin team. It's surprising that he's not in Slytherin. He's got all the right traits, not to mention he's a pureblood. But I suppose he's really smart. And it just shows that blood isn't everything.

"Nope," I return his grin easily. "Half my family's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, but Weasley, your _boyfriend_ is rooting for the Slytherin team. Come on, we have to agree," He says, smirking, but my heart seems to freeze at his words.

"Oh, so- I'm your girlfriend, now, huh?" I ask, fighting to keep my voice casual. Maybe I'm still completely clueless, and we _are_ officially dating, and have been since the Ball. But I was under the impression that…well…we _weren't_, yet. Even though…I want to. Avery laughs.

"I suppose, unless you've got someone else," He agrees, and I roll my eyes.

"No, I don't." I say slowly, then turn to look at him. Maybe I'm being stupid, but I want to do this properly. "You seem to have forgotten to ask me, though." His grin widens, and before I know it, his lips are on mine. It lasts a few seconds, but it's enough to leave me breathless and wondering if Jason was really a good kisser. Because, after this…I'm starting to doubt it.

"That good enough for you?" He asks quietly, as a few people walking past in the corridor look over to the pair of us and leave me blushing.

"Yeah…that's good enough," I say, and as Avery shoots me a wink and walks off to his own classroom, a smile spreads across my face.

"_Yes!_" I whisper to myself, feeling utterly ridiculous but extremely happy.

…

Scorpius P.O.V.

"She's…stubborn," Avery mutters to me, sitting down next to me in the Great Hall for breakfast. Usually on game days I'd be shoveling food in, but I hardly have an appetite. I haven't eaten nearly as much as I normally do since…since Christmas. My eyes easily find her across the hall, where her normally happy, laughing face is expressionless, and she picks at her food, even though I know she's about to be playing in the same game I am. She looks almost as miserable as I feel.

"Something along the lines of, 'it's not my business to get in between an engaged couple', or some crap like that," He groans, and I swallow.

"I'm not engaged," I growl quietly to Zabini, and he shoots me a good natured smile that makes me feel sick and shrugs.

"Sorry, mate, but engaged is when two people are planning to marry each other," Avery explains slowly, a grin spreading across his face.

"No," I say sharply. "It's rather one sided, don't you think, Zabini? She's planning to marry me. I have no plans of marrying her." I nod, flicking a glance down the table to where she's dressed in complete Slytherin attire, a green and silver scarp wrapped around her waist. "Yeah," I mutter. "I don't know what you call it, but it's not…" I wince. "It's not an engagement."

"Whatever you say," Avery agrees, but his expression turns serious. "Talk to her, won't you?"

"You don't understand," I tell him, frustrated.

"Maybe I don't," He says quietly, "but I don't want you getting hit by a Bludger today when you're staring after her, or…" He frowns. "Or taking a Bludger _for _her."

"Don't be daft," I say, but the feeling of Lily getting hurt makes me sick. "I'm not…"

"Not _what_?" Avery snarls, frustrated. "I want you back, wherever you are! You're in bloody _love _with her, Malfoy, and unless you do something about this, you're going to stay like this for Merlin knows how long!" I look at him, my eyes cold with a glare.

"Stay out of this, Zabini. Do you know what she said to me?" I demand. When he doesn't reply, I continue, if only to shut him up. "She told me I'm not the right man, and that she's not thinking about marriage." Avery opens his mouth to say something, but I don't want to hear it, whatever it is. It'll be the wrong thing to say. "I'm not the _right man_, and that's not something I can change," I say, the words feeling cold and foreign in my mouth. For once, he keeps his mouth shut, and I shove my plate aside, wondering why I even bother with food. The little that I ate feels heavy in my stomach, weighing me down. I stand up, my mouth contorted into a sneer, warning everyone else not to mess with me. I spare Lily a last glance, and wonder _why _she looks so down. Shouldn't she be glad to be rid of me? Or was she just looking for some…_fun_? I grimace at the thought and stride through the Great Hall and head down to the Quidditch pitch. I need to be early, as captain, anyway.

I change into my robes quickly and silently, before slumping back onto a bench. Everything I told Zabini was true, without a doubt. But…I feel _empty _without Lily, and that's something I didn't say.

She seemed different. I should've known better, dating three of her friends and getting the same thing over again. Why were they all so surprised that when I- Scorpius Malfoy- commited to something, it meant marriage? Didn't they understand? My life has been planned out since before I knew how to walk. If I could change that, it would have to be early.

I reach into the pocket of my robes, fingering the ring. Had I loved Hayley, Mallory, or Liz? Or did I just want something to escape from the arranged marriage, and had taken someone who attracted me? Someone smart, witty, clever…someone who _understood_.

I'd been wrong enough times to think that, whatever the others didn't have, Lily did. She loved me, and I'm smart enough to know that. It's not enough, though.

I'd been reluctant, for some reason, to bring up marriage. Maybe because she was the first one I'd truly loved. I cared too much about her to make a mistake with it. I thought that we weren't ready, that it would come with time. I felt that she was too young, too innocent, too untarnished…I couldn't determine her future for her, because she had so much of it left.

But that, too, was a mistake.

If I'd only proposed to her _before _the Ball, and my mother would have, although a little disappointed, been satisfied. But my mother thought I wasn't commited. She'd set me up with Arabella Flint…and my mother is nearly as stubborn as myself. It'll just be a million times harder now to change the arranged marriage now…but I'm determined to do just that.

It can't be with Lily. I can't force something like that on her, not when she doesn't want to make as big a decision as that. Not when I'm not the _right man_…my face twists with pain as I remember.

Who was her right man, then? Someone her family would be happy with? Someone she can love without worrying about commiting to marriage?

Yet I want to marry for love, that I'm certain of. And I'm convinced, after being with her, that I can't love anyone else. Not after everything that happened.

I'd picked the girls that I'd thought would understand, only to be disappointed every time. There was no one left that would understand _and _that I could love…except, maybe…

Rose…?

Even the thought of loving someone besides Lily makes me cringe, but with Rose…it not unthinkable. Somehow, her being connected to Lily softened the blow.

Though, there was Avery to consider. And Lily's reaction…will she think I'm attempting to make her jealous? In a most un-Slytherin trait, I don't play games or use my "cunning" to get what I want. I won't sink that low. Not for Lily. Not for love. But most importantly, there's the unyielding fact that I do, undeniably, love Lily Potter.

I'm twisted out of my thoughts as the other players file in, and I'm forced to think as a Captain and not dwell on my thoughts of Lily. I feel relieved as I remember Lily is a Chaser, not a Seeker like me. We won't come across each other, and it'll be easier for both of us.

I grab my broom, it's wooden handle polished to perfection, and lead the team out onto the field. We _will _win this game. We have to.

The game is tied neck in neck the whole time, and to my luck, I don't come close to Lily. As we begin to grow tired, I notice a flutter of gold, closer to Albus than to me. Not by much, though. I can make up for it. As I take off on my broom, I notice the Quaffle being stolen from a green player by a blur of red…no…I curse and speed up.

I urge my broom on, and Albus streaks along beside me. We're both fast, and we're both talented. It'll be close. I stretch my hand out, within a few feet of it…so close…so close…and so was the Gryffindor chaser…the chaser raises the Quaffle to shoot…my beater raises his club…

Oh, Merlin, no.

It's Lily. And Flint has deadly aim. And if she falls…from _here_…

"NO!" I bellow, forgetting the Snitch and streaking towards Flint. He looks over at me for a split-second, bewildered, before I ram into him, his club flying out of his hand.

Just as Albus's hand closes around the Snitch. Not much of a challenge, really…not when the other Seeker is nowhere near to offer any sort of competition.

I descend to the ground, if anything feeling worse than I did before the game. The loss wasn't much. We'll get it next time. But Lily…I've practically just openly declared my love for her. People will be talking for days, not that I care. But what _she'll _think…I don't even want to know.

Lily P.O.V.

That. Big. _Git_.

If he thinks I can't take a Bludger…that I can't take care of myself …I've got two older brothers, for Godric's sake!- he's just mortified me in front of the entire school, not to mention himself.

And, infuriatingly, I think…I think I'm more in love with him than ever because of it.

The celebrations fly past me in a blur, but it's scattered with remarks about Scorpius…people try and talk to me about it, but I can't focus. I have to talk to him.

It might already be too late, but I _can't _lose Scorp. Not after everything. I know I'll kill myself if I don't take this chance now before he marries…_her_.

I brush through the portrait hole, vaguely aware of someone calling my name from the common room. I know where he'll be, somehow. Maybe part of me is just hoping, but…

I'm right.

He stands against the railing, staring out at the sky, like so many months before. I'm not sure if he's expecting me. Things have been pretty unpredictable between us lately, but I feel hope as I see him there, like it'll turn out alright. Like he's not so foreign to me after all.

"Hey," I say quietly, walking up beside him. He's silent, but my confidence doesn't ebb. I _have _to do this, and I'm determined to do it right. "The Quidditch game…"

"I couldn't see you hurt," He says suddenly, turning to me. "I'm sorry." His words are stiff, and he doesn't meet my eyes. I bite my lip, hurt.

"Sorry…?" I wonder quietly, and eventually, I nod. "Thank you."

"You could have fallen," Scorpius points out.

"Madame Pomfrey would have cured it quickly enough, though," I say, just as reasonably. He nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Scorpius…" I start, and my voice is strained. "I'm sorry. What I said was stupid, and..."

"Honest," He cuts me off, and he meets my eyes for the first time.

"What?" I whisper, taken aback. "No- Scorp, I was…caught up in the moment. I didn't mean it. I _didn't_," I insist, my eyes prickling with tears. I'm ashamed to think I'm so sensitive, but this seems like a matter of life or death. This could change everything.

"No, it's okay," He tells me, but for some reason, it doesn't feel very reassuring. I take his hand tentatively, but he doesn't react. His gray eyes study me, and I take a deep breath. Wordlessly, I lean in, my lips brushing his, before he responds.

He…pushes me away.

I don't say anything. I'm not sure I _can_. The pain burns in my heart, and I stare at him, my eyes locked with his.

"I can't do this, Lily."

"What do you mean?" I ask, finally finding my voice. "Is it because of…Arabella?" I brace myself for his response, but he shakes his head.

"I'm not marrying Arabella." I wait, lowering my eyes to the railing. "I'm not right for you, Lily," He says flatly. "You don't-," He cuts off abruptly and shakes his head. "I can't do this to you. You have your whole future, and I'm not about to- to rush you into a decision that you don't want."

"I want this," I whisper, and even though I was hesitant before, I'm never been more sure of something in your life. I take his hand, but he pulls away, leaving me broken inside.

"No, Lily," He says gently, and there's a tenderness in his voice that hurts more than his stiffness. "Maybe they're right. You're fifteen. You should have more than this."

"I want this!" I repeat, and I know it. Scorpius is the _right man_. How can he not be?

"No, Lily," He says finally, and his tone is certain. "I love you, but we're not right for each other. I can't make you do this."

"I love you," I breathe, a tear running down my cheek, and hope flares up inside of me as he pulls my face to his, his fingers brushing my cheek, and presses his lips to mine. But as soon as it starts it's over, and I know it's a kiss of good-bye.

I'm not nearly good enough for him, and I know that. But I thought…I thought he wanted me. I thought he'd take me, even though I _wasn't _good enough for him. I can't imagine how much it's going to hurt when he walks off with some other girl, Arabella Flint or anyone else, when this is already breaking me in two.

"Bye, Lily," He says softly, his gaze lingering on me for a second, before he walks down the steps and leaves me.

I feel broken, empty.

Because when your right man walks away and there's nobody else for you, what do you do then?

**(A/N- Sorry about the sad ending. But I know for a fact that at least one of you is rooting for Rose and Scorpius. Well, we'll see. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Love you all, xoxo)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N- **

**Wow. **

**17 reviews for the last chapter. Although, I'm not so sure it's a good thing…3 reviews saying they cried- gosh I'm so sorry! :'( - 9 reviews begging me to keep Scorpius and Lily together, and- ah, quite a few heatedly angry reviews, hehe. I'm hoping they were directed at the story, and not me…? Haha, but I love you guys anyway. But still, among these 17, there were a bunch of really nice and encouraging ones! I'd just like to give a special thanks to midnightstar19 and misspotter94, whose reviews absolutely made my day, being constructive and encouraging. Gosh, you guys are amazing Also to amama123456789, who, as a first time reader, left not one but **_**three **_**reviews, which was also awesome. **

**Also, thanks to all the other reviewers, who are incredible just by taking the time to review- scrammy, XloveXconquersXallX, cacata, Lilu'u Malfoy, Potter1126, Stromsten, Frostyfriend96, smiley girl 123, brenluvshp, Jane, and my anonymous reviewer…ah, "Reviewer". **

**I pmed a lot of you in response to your reviews, but to those I didn't- don't loose hope! Scorpius and Lily don't have to be over! And I'm not sure I can keep them apart, from all your reviews! **

**I got this chapter out quickly because I was slightly overwhelmed at all your wonderful reviews, but also because I won't be able to update for a few days because I won't have a computer available. I hope to update soon when I get back, but I will also be busy with school. From now on, I will probably update once a week on the weekends. I'll definitely try to not be any less frequent than that!**

**Also- I'd love it if someone suggested a different summary for this story in their review. I've been thinking, and it's just a bit…well…bland. I don't think it really describes the story as well as it could.**

**I'd love it if you all left me a review this chapter, as well, but it's not **_**as **_**intense. **

**Finally- I've changed the characters in this story from Lily and Scorpius to Lily and Rose, because they **_**are **_**the main characters. Warning: Do NOT overanalyze this!**

**Read on!)**

Avery P.O.V.

"It's done," Scorpius says quietly, a hollowness in his eyes. "We're over."

"Don't be stupid," I say, staring at him, my mouth dry with horror. "Merlin- Malfoy, if you tell me that- no. No, I'll- I'll talk some sense into her-,"

"She didn't end it," He says, not meeting my eyes.

"What?" I ask, hardly believing it. "Scorpius, I _swear_, if you threw away something that's made you happier than you've been in months- Merlin, tell me you didn't." I shake my head, clenching my fists. _Idiot_.

"Shut up," Scorpius says, but without any real conviction. "I had to."

"Why?" I fume, pacing back and forth with long, stabbing strides.

"She didn't want to!" He yells, and I'm slightly relieved to hear there's emotion in his voice.

"Of course she wanted to! She _loves _you!"

"No, I mean-," He shakes his head. "She doesn't understand. I have to marry someone, or I'll be stuck with…" His voice trembles, and there's a vulnerability in it that I've never heard before from him. "With Arabella Flint."

"Then marry _her_," I insist, but I'm not mad. I can't be, not with someone so pathetically miserable as him.

"No!" Scorpius tells me, then sighs, his head in his hands, something that alarms me. He's falling apart, and it's because of Lily. I know it. "She said she doesn't want to, on Christmas. She doesn't want to- to _worry about love_, Avery. Just because she loves me doesn't mean she wants to marry me, and I'm not going to make her."

"She's changed her mind, then!" I tell him, trying to force some sense into him. When he doesn't reply, I close my eyes in frustration. "This is about pride, isn't it?"

"No," He says, but I don't believe him.

"Merlin, Scorp, it _is_!"

"Don't call me that," Scorpius says automatically, wincing.

"What?"

"Scorp. Don't…that was hers…" Oh. Lily's name for him. Shit. He's worse than I thought.

"Sorry," I say grudgingly, and he shrugs. "Anyway…" I sigh. "This is your whole life, Malfoy. This isn't time for some Slytherin pride."

"Well, I've ended it now, haven't I?" He says dully, and I swear.

"You can change it! The girl will do anything for you! Just apologize for being an arse, and everything will be fine! Propose to her, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, I'll have to to someone, won't I?"

"Yeah, that's right!" I agree vehemently. "So make it _her_!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Scorpius says flatly, and I bite back a string of curse words and, with great effort on my part, nod slowly.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to- to go check on her, and try and hold her together while she's falling apart, okay?" I say, and he flinches. "Someone said she was still at the Astronomy Tower," I remark, and his head shoots up.

"No! No," He mutters. "If she is…she can't be."

"That's how much you hurt her," I say darkly, and he squeezes his eyes shut and stands up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Scorpius says, and after staring at him, I nod again.

"Well. Try not to drown yourself, mate." I clap him on the shoulder once and leave him there, heading into the castle to go rant about Scorpius to Lily.

…

Lily P.O.V.

The breeze ruffles over me, and I shiver, wrapped in my cloak. I'm still wearing the clothes from last night, and I don't think I fell asleep once. But I can't move. If I move…it'll really be over. It'll feel real. And right now, I'm trying to convince myself it was all a dream.

The pain is numb, but not so much that I can't feel it. I wish I were. I wish I never had to think about him and how I can't be with him. Who's he going to go off to now? Because I know he will. His mother won't ever let him get away with not marrying.

Is this what happened to the others? Because if it is…they're much stronger than me. They've been able to pick themselves up, brush themselves off, plaster a smile onto their faces. Date other boys. No, not other boys. Scorpius was a man. Maybe that makes all the difference. Maybe that's why it hurts so much.

I will never, _never _be able to do that. I'll be like this forever. I won't ever be healed. Godric, it _hurts_.

It's my fault, I know. What I said on Christmas destroyed _everything_. How could I say that, when the whole point of our relationship was to be real? I'll never be able to take it back, I know, but…if I had been able to, right now, I would probably be…engaged. To Scorpius Malfoy.

The idea is frightening. I thought I wouldn't get engaged until my twenties, probably…and here I am, fifteen, wanting to marry him. If only…

I shiver as another gust of wind flows over me, and thank Merlin it's a Sunday. The very idea of classes repulses me, as well as the idea of seeing anyone. I've cried all night, but I still could produce tears at the slightest reminder of him. My eyes are red and puffy, and I must look awful. The euphoria from the Quidditch game is long gone. It feels like a million years ago…

I flinch at the sound of a voice and instinctively turn away.

"Lily," The voice insists, and it's not the person I thought it would be. Albus isn't here, and that's good. The last thing I want is sympathy now. Not when it's forever burned in my heart that it's _my fault_.

"Avery," I try and say, but it comes out as a rasp. Avery looks at me, but doesn't react at my appearance.

"Even when you look awful, you're beautiful," He sighs, and it takes me a full minute to comprehend his words. Would you blame me? The last thing I want is a compliment now. I don't say anything.

"Want to tell me why you chose to sleep here?" He asks lightly, bending down to sit beside me, his back against the railing and his long legs stretched out in front of him. I don't respond to that, either. It's too complicated…and I don't feel like talking.

"Malfoy's an idiot," Avery says, just as casually, and I shake my head. He raises his eyebrows. "You sure about that?" He asks. "Seems idiotic to me when he loves you and he won't propose to you, even though it's what he wants more than anything."

"He doesn't want to get married," I whisper.

"I don't know about that," Avery says, frowning. "I suppose you're right. He's only sixteen. Stupid pureblood arranged marriages…" He turns to me. "But if he had to, he'd pick you." I shake my head again.

"He does have to. And he didn't pick me." I wince at my own words, but it's the cold, hard truth.

"It's pride," Avery tells me, his dark green eyes knowing. "He thinks you don't want to marry him."

"I do," I breathe, wiping hastily at my eyes. "I told him that…"

"He doesn't believe you," He says quietly. "I think he cares too much about you, though, Lily. He knows he's being forced into a marriage, and he doesn't want to make you get dragged into it, too. He loves you too much." His words, if anything, hurt even more.

"I want to," I whisper.

"I know," He says. "But I think it'll hurt him even more to see you like this. He won't be able to not make you happy. He's strong…but he's not strong enough." I meet his eyes for the first time, and for the first time…I feel _hope_. That sounds like Scorpius.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I ask, swallowing.

"Well, first of all, I think he's coming to see you. He won't be able to help it. Not when I told him you were still up here." I nod, slowly.

"And…then?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Just talk to him." Avery frowns after a second. "But…Lily, if he's still being a stubborn thick-headed git…you don't want him."

I smile weakly, the gesture feeling foreign and fake to me.

"I still do. More than anything." As he turns to leave, I grab his arm. "Avery…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever…don't ever hurt Rose." I hesitate, then add, "I'm glad she has you. You're good for her."

Scorpius P.O.V.

I close my eyes, relishing the feel of the hot water burning me. I focus on it, not wanting to think about anything else. It'll hurt too much.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of the door slamming open. I twist hurriedly, and for a second, I think it's Lily. But it's not. Rose gapes at me, and I swallow my disappointment.

"You know…I think you're supposed to take your clothes off when you take a bath," She says quietly, frowning at my soaking Quidditch uniform that I'm still wearing.

"Didn't feel like it," I mutter, and she nods, slowly.

"I can tell." Hesitantly, she walks over and perches on the edge of the prefect's bath. "That was really…brave of what you did for Lily. In the Quidditch game."

Since she started dating Avery, the awkwardness between us has sort of faded away, and I've been less cautious around her. But I still haven't been her Potions partner, and I haven't really talked to her since…she kissed me.

I wince at the mention of Lily's name but manage to hide my pain. I shrug. I don't regret that I did it, but I wouldn't have had to hurt Lily if I didn't. She probably wouldn't have found me last night if she had gotten hit. Actually…she'd probably be in the Hospital Wing.

I suppose it was inevitable, though. We had to talk about it sometime. Both of us are direct, and it would have happened sooner or later.

It doesn't help to ease the pain, though.

"Brave?" I say quietly, frowning. "I…guess so."

"Well, it was," Rose shrugs, her brown eyes watching me. "Do you know where Lily is?" She finally asks, and I realize that's what's been on her mind. I swallow hard before answering.

"Yes." She waits, but I don't say anything.

"Which is…?" Rose prompts, looking confused, and I sigh and watch a few large purple bubbles bouncing on the surface of the water before I reply.

"Astronomy Tower. I think." I think of Avery, going to comfort her, and clench my fists, fighting to control the rush of pain and anger that runs through me. To think _he's _there instead of me…

"I thought that was your special place. For the two of you. That's what Lily said," Rose says slowly, her frown deepening.

"Did she?" I mumble, and I remember how many times we've been there. I think it's ruined for me now, though. I'll never be able to go there again without thinking of what I did last night.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks sharply, and I'm reminded of how similar she is to Lily. Not so much in personality, but the little things. The way they're perceptive, cautious with their words, competitive at whatever they do. And, thinking of Lily, I answer her.

"Lily and I…we're done." I hadn't meant for my words to sound so broken, or full of pain and emotion. But it comes out like that, which is, I know, how I feel.

"You…broke up with her," She guesses tentatively, but her eyes are widened with fear. Resigned, I nod. I don't want to speak any more.

"You have to…to go make up with her," Rose tells me, her voice growing stronger. "You _have _to."

"You don't-,"

"Understand?" She demands, shaking her head. "Listen to me. _This is all that matters_. You love her more than anyone, and she loves you more than anyone." I open my mouth to speak, but she shakes her head and cuts me off.

"No, Malfoy, don't give me any crap about some complicated situation. It doesn't matter! Don't think about the other stuff. This is about you two." Her eyes fiery with her argument, just like Lily's are when we get into a fight, I do something without thinking, instinctively. I kiss her.

Rose P.O.V.

I feel his lips on mine, and before my mind registers what's happening, he pulls back, an uncharacteristically horrified look on his face. I don't say anything, but I jump back, my hand jumping to my lips. They're wet, because he's in the bath, and a few drops of water have splashed onto my shirt. But I stare at him. This is _not _happening. He can't just…not when I'm with Avery…not when I've _just _gotten over him…

"I'm sorry," Scorpius murmurs, his head in his hands. "You know…you know how much I wish you were Lily."

"Then go to her," I command him, trying to push the moment out of my head. "That…that didn't happen." He nods slowly, taking my hand.

"Thank you, Rose." His gray eyes meet mine, and I've never seen him more vulnerable before. I shiver when his hand meets mine.

"You're welcome," I manage. "Just as long as you…make it up to her…" I say faintly. Scorpius frowns.

"I don't think…" He cuts off at the look on my face, and without another word, turns and leaves the bathroom.

It's at least ten minutes later when I realize I didn't feel anything but shock at the kiss. I'm over Scorpius.

**(A/N- Well, what do you think? Slightly less angry with me now? Maybe? **

**I love you all! Reviews are welcome :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N- Thanks for the amazing reviews! **

**Thank you to XloveXconquersXallX, midnightstar19, misspotter94, amama123, Potter1126, smileygirl123, scrammy, Irish Thorn, xoxtruegryffindorxox, Stargazer2000, Bonnie McCullough, , and finally Lilu'u Malfoy! **

**I have to give a special thanks to her because she suggested a few songs by Secondhand Serenade that were amazing and fit perfectly with Lily and Scorpius. I put together a one- shot dedicated to her about Lily and Scorpius with the song "It's Not Over" and it fits in with chapters thirteen to sixteen of this. You might want to read that before this chapter, but you don't have to, of course. The song actually made my cry, though, and it really inspired me to write this chapter, along with the song "Our Time" by Secondhand Serenade. They are great songs and have gotten me addicted to the band, so check them out!**

**Also, thank you to misspotter94 for the great summary suggestion! It was amazing that you took the time to think of one at all It's really good and I think I might take part of it!**

**Okay- pay close attention to this. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There is more to come! But it's getting fairly close, I think. I'm not sure how far I will go.**

**As always, you readers have been amazing, and this story definitely wouldn't exist without you. **

**Read on!)**

Chapter 17

Rose P.O.V.

"Have you been convincing Scorpius to get his arse back to Lily as well?" Avery asks dryly from behind me. I spin around quickly and smile as he takes my hands.

"How'd you guess?"

"I spotted him wandering vaguely in the direction of the Astronomy Tower a few moments ago and he mumbled something about you," Avery grins, leaning in for a kiss. We've shared a few since our first, but the thrill of his lips on mine hasn't faded in the least.

"Yeah, he was a bit of a mess," I sigh as we pull back. "He was taking a bath with his clothes on. And I think he thought I was Lily…he tried to kiss me or something…" I say without thinking, and I curse myself for saying it when Avery's expression darkens.

"He did _what_?"

"Oh- I mean, he wasn't thinking right, obviously- he just misses her," I try and correct myself hurriedly, and Avery's jaw clenches.

"Taking a bath with his clothes on is one thing, maybe moping around for a few weeks, but kissing my _girlfriend _is a whole other matter," He growls, and I take his hand again, silencing him with a brief kiss.

"He didn't mean it, Avery," I murmur, searching his eyes desperately. He narrows his eyes.

"And you? What'd you do, kiss him back?" Avery demands, and I jump back, my eyes widened.

"No- of course not!" I insist, offended. "Don't be stupid!"

"Come on, Rose," Avery mutters, his eyes accusing. "You can't pretend you didn't fancy him. Malfoy told me all about what happened at that party when you were drunk- you _knew _what you were doing when you kissed him." I blink, stung, and my own anger rises inside of me. How _dare _he bring that up? It was _months _ago, and before I even knew Avery!

"I was drunk!" I snap. When he turns away, disgusted, I swallow hard. "No- _listen_! Maybe I did fancy him once, but I don't anymore! Avery, stop, I- I like you! You know that!" His expression softens slightly as hears me, and he turns back around and studies me. I hold my head high, meeting his gaze unwaveringly.

"I'm sorry, Rose," He says finally, his shoulders slumping back against the corridor's wall. "I just…I really like you. I don't want to lose you, and if any guy- even Scorpius out of his mind- tries to make a move on you, I don't…I can't…I'd have to, I dunno, beat him up or something." I smile slightly at him and he grasps my hand tightly, our fingers intertwined. I'm touched at his words. He's always been sweet, but this…this is real.

"It's okay," I say softly. "I don't want to lose you either." His mouth quirks up in a smile, and he nods.

"There's got to be one couple that knows what they're doing around here," Avery agrees, and I return his smile.

"Yeah. I just…I hope Scorpius and Lily work it out."

"Me too," He sighs. "I've never seen him look so down. Lily's changed him. He's so much…more vulnerable. And his guard's down more. He's never felt this way about anyone before."

"Avery," I start, biting my lip, "If…if they work it out…does it mean they're…" My lips hesitate on the words. "…getting married?"

"Yeah," Avery says slowly. "I think so. It has to mean that…see, his mum's really set on him marrying Arabella Flint. If he and Lily wait any longer, she'll have probably picked a date for him and Arabella and made him give her the ring and everything." I suck in a breath, the thought overwhelming.

"Lily…engaged at fifteen. Merlin, I didn't think…I'd never have thought…" I think of my family, and wonder if Lily's even thought about them. "Her mum will be furious. And her dad…I don't know. I don't reckon most of my relatives will even know what to think. They've never even…considered it, I think…Lily and Scorpius have only been together for five months…"

"Yeah, well," Avery says dryly, "That makes two of them who'll be disowned. Imagine…a Potter in the Malfoy family…"

"Godric," I whisper, still trying to imagine the situation. "But…they won't marry until she's out of school, right? I reckon that'll make it better in most people's minds…or…" I wince. "People might think she's…pregnant, or something." Avery's expression darkens.

"Well, they'll have two years to get used to the idea until they get married," He says, and I nod, slowly.

"It's strange. I know that they're completely in love, but…I can understand how anyone else would be horrified."

"Yeah, but…that's Scorpius for you. He always had to do things differently." I smile, remembering why Lily was interested in the relationship in the first place.

"That's why Lily wanted him. Because he was different."

"Merlin, they're a messed up couple," He grins, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but perfect for each other."

"Like us," Avery says slyly, and I blush but can't help think it's true. I've never felt this comfortable with anyone while at the same time always excited. And the feeling I get from him…

"Yeah," I whisper as he draws me in for another kiss.

…

Lily P.O.V.

I hear his footsteps and brush away my tears, determined to be strong when all I want to do is break down and fall into his arms. What Avery said could be true, but if it's not…if it doesn't work out…I won't beg. We'd be done. I'll always be his, but I'll have to live with the fact that he'll never be mine . I cringe at the thought and stand up, wiping the sweat from my palms onto my shirt. When I thought last night changed everything…maybe _this _is it. I have to believe.

"Lily," He whispers, and I do everything I can to avoid meeting his eyes before I give in. Godric…they're going to be death of me. Any thoughts I had on maybe trying to move on in the distant future are swept away now by the look he gives me. It's anguished, and vulnerable, and broken…the emotions that I'm feeling are portrayed perfectly on his face like it's a mirror, and I wonder again why we can't just be together when we love each other. He wouldn't be feeling the same way if he didn't. I don't say anything. I don't want to take any chances of messing this up, and I swallow hard and blink back my tears as I try to memorize this moment.

"Lily, I…" He starts, his eyes still locked with mine. "I'm sorry," Scorp says finally, taking a slow step towards me, and I can't stop myself from speaking now.

"It's not your fault, Scorp," I say quietly, and he offers me a half smile that looks more like a grimace.

"Lily, love…" He stops abruptly, as if he's said something wrong, and the pain comes crushing back as I realize what it is. I barely register his next towards as I squeeze my eyes shut, unable to face him any longer than I have to take it. What's he doing here? Trying to drag out the process of my slow death? "It's all my fault, Lily. I was…an idiot. What boy would give up the love of his life because he's not brave enough to take life on?" I look up, startled, but automatically correct him.

"Man," I say in a mumble. "You're not a boy, Scorp."

"You think too highly of me, Lily," He sighs, the look of pain evident on his face. "Lily…I don't deserve you." I open my mouth to argue, to say the opposite, because everything he's ever given me is so much more than I could ever give him, but he crosses the tower in a second and takes his hand. The shock and pain, and…longing of the feel of his hand on mine is enough to stop me from speaking. "But…just give me fifteen minutes, Lily, and then I'll…I'll get out of your life. I'll never stop hurting, but I'll be able to stop hurting you."

"Scorpius…you can have all of my time. All the time in the world," I murmur, my voice strained, before I realize how serious that could be. "I'll never stop hurting, either. Not without you," I whisper, and he shakes his head, his expression pained.

"No…Lily, don't say that. You can do without me," Scorpius says, almost pleading, and I bite my lip. Is that what he's come for? To convince me that I'll live without him? When I don't reply, he takes a deep breath and nods. "Lily…you'll understand at the end, but until…until I'm done, please, don't say anything. I don't think…I don't think I could take it," He murmurs, turning his back to me and pacing back and forth.

"I…okay, Scorp. I won't." I'd do anything to make him stay with me longer.

Scorpius P.O.V.

"Lily, I don't deserve you," I start again, turning to meet her eyes. I fight to keep my arms on the railing as I lean against it, staring out at the lake, when I so desperately want to reach out and hold her, or take her hand. Anything for the pain. But I'm causing enough just by being here.

But this is my decision. Not the smartest one I've ever made, but the one I want more than anything.

"I'm a selfish, stubborn Slytherin who can't think straight half the time and has probably ruined his chances with the girl he loves more than anything in the world," I breathe, turning to look at her. She half opens her mouth, but seems to remember her promise and closes it, a tear running down one of her cheeks.

"And you…" I shake my head, meeting her hazel eyes. "There aren't words to describe you, Lily, but I can try. You're…amazing, and beautiful, and my whole world. You know me like no one else and you're everything I've ever imagined and more. You've changed me, and I've changed for you, willingly, because I love you." The words flow out easily and readily, and I mean them more than anything. But I can't stop here. She needs to understand. Her breath catches in her throat as she, I can see, starts to build up hope, and I wish I could tell her not to. But I'm too selfish to stop her from looking even remotely happy.

"This isn't the way it should be," I murmur, forcing myself to continue. "I shouldn't be asking a fifteen year old who has her whole life in front of her to marry me….and it shouldn't be because if I don't, we'll lose our chance together forever. I wasn't selfish enough to ask you until I realized, Lily, I can't live without you." I see her hazel eyes on the brink of tears, and her lip trembles as she reaches up to wipe away a tear. Unashamed, I feel tears start to prick at my own eyes, and despite myself, I smile at her. This is the hard part, though. Where my head conflicts against my heart, and where, a better man would tell her to say no, and mean it. And I'll tell her, because I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. But I won't mean it. I could never mean it..

"If I could choose for you, Lily, I'd choose for you to say no, and for you to live the life you deserve, and maybe, if one exists, for you to meet a man who can come close to deserving you." I swallow hard and force myself not to ask her right now. She has to understand everything. It's taking everything I have, though, at the sight of her watching me, tears streaming down her cheeks, looking more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. "But everyone deserves a choice, Lily, and you more than anyone. And I know that my heart, unlike my head, wants you to spend the rest of your life with me." She starts to smile now, through her tears, and she thinks this is it. I'd give anything for it to be. But it's not. _Keep going, Malfoy_.

"But Lily, you have to think about everything," I sigh. "I don't imagine your family would come close to understanding, as they shouldn't. And my family…they'd be furious. The cozy family gathering that you have…they wouldn't happen. It'd be just us, the two of us, against the world. No one would be on our side. Our marriage could be just us and whoever marries us. Merlin, I'd understand if your father never gave us his blessing, ever. This is wrong, Lily, and it shouldn't happen." Free of the burden that's been weighing me down, I allow myself to smile, my face breaking out into something it hasn't done in hours. But, as I see her face, I realize, with a sinking feeling, that she's not going to say no.

"But to me, Lily, none of that matters because you are my world, and you matter to me more than anything else." I reach into my pocket, my hand shaking slightly with nerves, and touch the ring. "I understand if you say no, Lily. It's what you probably should do. It's your family, and you've grown up with them. Me…Lily, you've known me for half a year." My fingers close around the ring, drawing strength from it, and I get down on one knee in front of her.

"I love you more than you can imagine, though, so I have to ask…" I take her hand, meeting her eyes. "Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily P.O.V.

I don't try to stop the tears falling that are blurring my vision or wipe them away. I don't have to be strong anymore, because I have him. As he looks at me, more love and intensity than I've ever seen before, though, I'm not scared. I'm ready.

"Of course," I whisper, and hold myself back from falling into his arms as he slides the ring onto my finger. I don't even look at it. It doesn't matter.

I feel his arms tightly around me and I think he's crying, like me. It's tears of happiness, now, though.

"I'll never let you go," He whispers, his arms tightening around me, and I swallow back a sob and smile into his chest.

"I love you."

**(A/N- :'( I'm tearing up. Gosh, I'm so sentimental…anyway, reviews are welcome and appreciated! Until next time!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N- First, I have some very sincere apologizing to do!**

**One, because this chapter is not particularly long, though it was the longest break I've ever had between updates. **

**And two, because it's been 8 WHOLE DAYS! **

**I know for some stories this would be average, and for some even a fairly quick update. But I've always been a fast updater, and I can't help my conscience from feeling absolutely awful!**

**However, I do have a half decent excuse- I've been incredibly busy with schoolwork and sports, and though I write whenever I can, it's still just not enough time. I will try to get another chapter out by next weekend. I will try really hard!**

**Anyway, if you'll forgive me, thanks a million to my reviewers:**

**XloveXconquersXallX, midnightstar19, misspotter94, amama123, smiley girl 123, , frostyfriend96, , SSJJ92, Harry potter 3, Elizabeth, Lilu'u Malfoy, and ILOVEYOU9909! **

**Read on!)**

Chapter 18

Lily P.O.V.

"Lily, you do realize you haven't left the Astronomy Tower for…two nights?" An incredulous voice breaks me out of my sleep, and I shift, adjusting my head on a warm, comfortable mound behind me, albeit a bit hard. "Oi! Lovebirds! We have _classes _today!"

"Lily, love," A voice whispers in my ear, and I open my eyes to see the bright sun streaming through the openings of the Astronomy Tower and feel Scorp's arms around me. Avery is standing in front of the two of us, looking half annoyed and half amused, but not a bit ashamed at interrupting us. I don't even bother to look embarrassed as I notice the cool weight on my left ring finger.

"Merlin," I murmur, swallowing as I notice the height of the sun. It's morning, and it's a Monday. I'm not Rose, but I can't skip classes, and especially not now. I've been doing awful since Christmas. School hasn't exactly…been my first priority.

But right now, I think I could do anything life throws at me.

"What time is it?" Scorp asks, struggling to get up from behind me. He pulls me in for a kiss and I memorize the feel of his lips on mine before we're interrupted by Avery.

"Middle of breakfast, and you better be glad I took the time to save your sorry arses," Avery drawls, but he can't stop the grin that spreads across his face. "Looks like you two made up alright, then. Sleeping together…" He remarks, and I roll my eyes, but Scorp offers me a smile, unfazed.

"We didn't _do _anything," I can't stop myself from muttering, but I know Avery's joking.

"Of course you didn't do anything," He chortles in reply. "It's not like Scorpius would ever even _consider _being anything but a complete gentleman. Deflowering a fifteen year old…Merlin, he'd shoot me if I suggested it." I blush bright red and Scorpius shoots Avery a glower, his arm tightening around me. There's only so much Avery can say before Scorpius gets offended, even today.

I reluctantly part from Scorp to get changed, replaying last night over and over again in my head. The ring is gorgeous, of course, with a diamond to match his eyes, but I wouldn't care if it was made of plastic. Just as long as Scorpius gave it to me, I'm the happiest girl in the world.

I hurry through a shower and dry my hair before getting dressed and running down to breakfast. There's a few minutes left, but the lingering students send me curious glances as I pass. My hand is thrust into the pocket of my robes, my ring safely hidden, so I know it's not that. It's probably more the fact that I was on the winning Quidditch team then disappeared for a weekend. I wince as I remember the piles of homework that I've left waiting.

"_Lily_!" Rose hurries up behind me, a wide but curious smile spreading across her face. "Merlin, Lily, you're _smiling_. That hasn't happened in forever…." I roll my eyes but stop as I notice Albus behind her, a strange expression on his face.

"Hey, Al," I say cautiously, and he offers me a wry smile.

"Let's see the ring, then."

"What?" My mouth turns dry as I register his words. My family…Godric, I haven't even thought about that.

"Your ring, Lily." His glance to Rose betrays her, and she bites her lip guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Lils, but he was really worried about you. I think…I think he was about to write to your Mum and Dad, and I couldn't let him…I mean, you needed to talk to them yourself." I swallow and reluctantly pull my hand out of my pocket and show them. Rose squeals softly while Albus nods slowly.

"It's big."

"Yeah," I mumble, suddenly embarrassed. It's probably been in the Malfoy family for centuries.

"Lily…you're fifteen," He says quietly, and I can't meet his eyes.

"I know." He doesn't say anything, and I fight back tears. As important as Scorpius is to me, my family is just as much. I couldn't take it if they hated me for it. If they never talked to me…but Scorpius warned me. And I know I made the right choice. "Al, you have to trust me on this. I love Scorp."

"My little sister is getting married," Albus breathes, then cringes. "When is it?" He asks, his voice dull.

"Not soon," I assure him, worried.

"Good." He meets my eyes and gives me a half smile. "I'll come." I smile through the tears in my eyes and he opens his arms for a hug.

"Don't tell them," I whisper as I pull back, my hand instinctively moving to my pocket, even though the Hall is emptying. Al sighs.

"I'll give you until Easter, Lily." Easter. That's not that bad. I know I'll have to tell them, at least by then. But right now, it's the last thing I want to do. Rose checks her watch and thrusts my bag full of books at me, which I've just noticed she's been carrying.

"We have to go, Lily. Potions. Here's your homework."

"What?" I ask, my eyes widening, and she shoots a smile over her shoulder at me.

"You'll see." I bite my lip to stop from laughing and thank Merlin Rose thinks of everything. Making a mental note to thank her later, though I won't be much help at her homework, I turn to Scorpius, whose eyes move to my hidden ring finger.

Scorpius P.O.V.

I pull her in for a kiss before taking her right hand. I couldn't take the other hand, of course, because it's hidden in her pocket, but I can't help the wave of guilt that washes over me. She's too ashamed, embarrassed, or maybe even scared to show everyone about us. I don't blame her, of course. I shouldn't have asked her. But I'll never regret it.

"It's in your pocket," I point out quietly, and she shrugs.

"I could've left it in my dorm, but I like wearing it." Lily turns to me. "Al knows. But I've got to tell my family by Easter." I don't miss the flicker of anxiousness that passes over her face and I tighten my hand around hers.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"Don't be," She smiles. "I suppose you'll tell your Mum and Dad then, as well?"

"I don't think that'll work," I say slowly, my guilt returning at the worry that flits across her face. "Arabella will notice we're back together anyway, and she'll tell her parents, who'll tell mine."

"Right." Lily looks down at her hand, and, after a moment, pulls it out of her pocket. "I'll wear it then. Loud and proud." I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face, but I'm still concerned.

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be like this." She leans up for a kiss and shakes her head.

"I want it to be like this. If there's going to be rumors, I want them to be true."

"We'll give them something to talk about," I whisper, before my lips capture hers.

…

"Ah, Scorpius, you're late," Professor Macmillan greets me cheerfully. He excuses me, though, as always. It's not that I like his favoritism, but it does come in handy. "You'll be with Albus, then? He mentioned you two were going to be paired up." I don't betray my surprise but nod simply and walk over to Albus's table. In all honesty, I should have expected it. Albus knows, and he's not the type to skirt around things.

Albus has already started the potion, and I get to work slicing ingredients and pouring them into the boiling water of the cauldron. It's a complicated potion today, but I don't seem to have any trouble with it, even with Albus's cool green eyes trained on me.

"It's not that I don't approve of you two," Albus surprises me with his first words. "I know you love her, and she definitely loves you."

"Yeah, I do," I say quietly, meeting his eyes without conflict. "More than she knows."

"You're good for her," He replies after a moment. "I think…if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"But it doesn't have to be anyone," I find myself saying quietly, the handle of my knife blurring as it cuts through roots quickly and evenly. "She shouldn't be engaged for years. She's too young."

"But you asked her anyway?" Albus asks quietly, studying me. "It seems unlike you. You're a lot of things, Malfoy, but you don't seem selfish."

"I'm not," I reply, stirring the cauldron slowly. "Just with Lily." It's true, and I know it. I won't even deny it anymore.

"As much as I wish you hadn't asked her…she'll be happy. That's enough for me." As we both seem to search for the right words, he breaks the tense silence. "Seems like I have a lot to take back. That first party, I don't know if you remember, but I told you a Potter would never marry a Malfoy." He hesitates. "I was wrong."

"You were," I agree, smiling slightly, and Albus looks up at me, a defiant look on his face.

"She'll always be a Potter, though. Never a Malfoy." We lock eyes for a moment, but he's right. I nod.

"I know. Even I couldn't change that." I stare at him in a frown, suddenly concerned. "What will your family think?" Albus runs a hand through his hair, his expression exhausted.

"I…don't know, Scorpius. I hope…for her…they'll accept it." He bites his lip. "They'll never like it."

"I wouldn't expect them to," I admit. "I don't like it either, but…it's for the best." Albus doesn't disagree, and he looks at me, a strange emotion in his green eyes.

"What you did at the Quidditch game…" He sighs. "If I'd known what you were doing…that you were saving Lily…I'd have stopped." I raise my eyebrows, processing his words. I believe him. Albus and I have never been great friends, but he's a good person and he loves Lily. He's a better person than me. And soon, but not soon enough, we'll be brothers-in-law.

I smile at him.

**(A/N- Once again, I'll try to get another chapter out soon, and I appreciate all reviews, old and new! Love you all!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N- Hi all!**

**I only had 6 reviewers, but I suppose I had it coming with my late update. I hope this rather long chapter satisfies most of you to the point where you'll send your amazing reviews to me! **

**Thanks to: SSJJ92, misspotter94, midnightstar19, smiley girl 123, XloveXconquersXallX, and a special thanks to CookieMonster'sFavoriteMinion, who is not only a new reviewer, but said exactly what I wanted to hear and more. **

**I love all of my readers!**

**Until next time…**

**Read on!)**

Chapter 19

Lily P.O.V.

As I walk into the class, unnoticed by most because of the chaos of the charms flying around the room, Mallory gapes at me.

"Lily!" She squeals, as I sit at a table with her and Camille. "You look- different!"

"Happy for the first time in a long time," I supply knowingly, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, and Mal grins at me.

"Yeah, you do." She glances across the classroom and leans in close to me. "Maybe now that you'll actually listen, want to hear about Hugo and me?" I raise my eyebrows and study Mallory as she breaks into details of their flirting. But as I watch her, it's fairly obvious that beneath her cheerful demeanor, she's pointedly avoiding discussing Scorpius. She still thinks it's a sore subject.

But whether or not Camille has already heard about Hugo, she's not listening. Her eyes have widened, and I frown at her and start to speak.

"Camille…?"

"Lily," She says slowly, her voice cautious but stiff, "Is that real?"

"What?" My heart skips a beat as I realize she's looking at my left ring finger, and even Mallory stops talking as she follows Camille's gaze. She's speechless, for once, and I don't know what to say. What is there to say, really?

"Yes," I finally answer. "It's real." I'm afraid to look up, to meet their eyes.

"You're marrying…him?" Mallory manages, a masked emotion in her voice. "_Malfoy_?"

"I'm sorry," I whisper, receiving a shock when I realize I've forgotten she dated him. "I really love him…and it was the only way."

"It's not, Lily!" Mallory cries, and I stare at her, finding no words when I realize that her eyes are filled with tears. "Lily, _please_- he shouldn't be making you do this! I thought that you two broke up for the same reason that the rest of us did- because he needed us to marry him! Not because he loved us, but because he _needed _us to save his future from being planned out for him!"

"He- what…?" I whisper. Had I been foolish to think that I was the only one he'd ever thought about marrying? I shook my head, my own eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry, Mallory, but it's different this time." I swallow hard. "Why didn't you tell me when you two broke up? That that was why?"

"It hurt too much to think about his proposal," She says quietly, swiping hard at her tears. Camille looks between the two of us, not speaking. But Mallory's words hit me like a blow.

"His _proposal_?" I gasp, squeezing my eyes shut. Godric, tell me it's not true. _Just _when I'm happy…how much has he not told me? Did he propose to the other two, as well?

"He didn't exactly propose," Mallory mutters. "It wasn't like that. He brought it up, and I dumped him." I'm still in shock, though, and I jump as I feel Camille's hand on my arm.

"Are you sure you're happy?" She asks carefully, her dark eyes watching me. I nod slowly, trying to forget about what Mallory's said. Scorpius is my everything, and it's not going to change ever. "He loves you," She says quietly, as Mallory grips her wand tightly in her hand. I smile weakly at her. Camille doesn't approve of it, I know, but she accepts it, and I'm thankful for that.

"Mal…you don't still love him, do you?" I ask quietly, worried. Mallory turns towards me, her eyes flaring.

"No, of course not!" She snaps, then sighs. "I'm sorry, Lily…I just…it's stupid," Mallory mumbles, but I shake my head.

"It's not." I promise her, and she meets my eyes gratefully.

"When I left Scorpius…I didn't think he deserved to be with anyone. As long as he wasn't with anyone, I knew…I thought I made the right choice. As long as he was alone, I suppose…it didn't hurt. I always thought he wouldn't be right for any girl, because he would never deserve anyone. He wasn't right for anyone. He _couldn't _be…" Her voice trails off, and she stares down at the worn wood of the table. "But then…he got with Liz," She whispers, her voice barely audible. "I didn't want her to get hurt, but she had to figure out on her own about him. He's so…irresistible," Mallory decided with a quiet, bitter laugh, "that no one can stop you when you fall in love. But I was…glad, I think, when she was the same way as me about marriage. She broke it off, but she was more hurt than him, I think…like me." Mallory glances up at me and meets my eyes for a fraction of a second before looking back down. "And then it was you, Lily…it was the same way with Liz, but the first time you got your heart broken…it wasn't because of the marriage. He waited a lot longer with you to bring it up than with us, though…and now, finally, you _haven't _gotten your heart broken, and I suppose I have to admit that he _is _right for you…and he does love you. Not like us. He never loved us." She looks up, her blue eyes turning fierce. "He'll never deserve you, though, Lily."

"I'll never deserve him," I whisper quietly, but she doesn't hear me.

"I've always regretted a bit that I broke it off with him, but if you're happy with him…I'm glad I did," Mallory said quietly, offering me a smile. I smile back at her, relieved, and she squeezes my hand.

…

I stand in the courtyard, searching it for Scorp. It's the rare warm winter day, and the students have taken the chance to study outside. I frown as I see a dark haired girl standing near him, all too close for my comfort. Scorp's expression is as calm as ever, though, and I make my way over to him before realizing it's Arabella Flint. Her expression doesn't give away what she's saying, though, so I move a bit closer, my face mostly obscured by my hair.

"Well, Madeline told me she saw you kissing that _Potter _girl this morning," I hear Arabella insist, her shrill voice annoying to my ears.

"She might have," Scorpius says casually, and I smile at him as he catches my eye from where I stand a bit behind Flint.

"What do you mean, _she might have_?" She screeches, her hands on his chest now. I raise my eyebrows at Scorp, who returns my expression with the barest hint of a smile that means the world to me.

"Wasn't it clear enough for you? I mean she might have seen Lily and I kissing." Arabella, who I suspect isn't placed in Ravenclaw for a reason, frowns at him.

"But that's impossible," She says slowly, and Scorpius laughs.

"It wasn't exactly hidden." He stands up, rolling his eyes at her, and walks past her to me. I smile at him, and he wraps an arm around my waist before pulling me into a deep kiss. He pulls back, his lips curling into a smile against mine, and doesn't wait to hear Arabella's spluttering protest before leading me to a more secluded corner of the castle.

…

3rd person

"Is this a joke?" Ginny shrieks, throwing a letter down on the table in front of her husband, who is reading the latest issue of the Quibbler. He carefully marks his page and looks up at her.

"Sorry, what's a joke?" Harry asks calmly, reaching for the letter. Before he gets the chance to read it, Ginny, whose face has gone white in contrast with her bright hair, clenches her wand in one hand and paces around the fairly small kitchen.

"When's the last time you've heard from the Malfoy's?" Ginny demands.

"I don't remember," Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair as a concerned look comes over his face. He hasn't even glanced down at the letter yet, his worried eyes trained on his wife. "Not for a long time, I suppose."

"And I'd like to keep it that way!" Ginny exclaims, her brown eyes flashing. "They've gotten it into their mind that our Lily is planning on marrying that _Malfoy _boy! Just because _they're _demanding that their son marries when he's barely of age next year, they don't need to throw our daughter into this! I don't know what they're thinking, but I've a mind to owl them back and tell them Lily has no intentions of interfering with that Flint girl and Malfoy's son!" She sucks in another breath and continues, her voice growing louder by the second. "Just because he and Lily are dating- for less than a _year_, might I add- does not in any way mean they're even close to thinking about _marriage_. I never even thought it was a good idea for her to get involved with him, but this- this is just too much! The _nerve _of that woman! And get this- she expects _me _to stop Lily and him! As if it's all arranged, and I took part in it! Like I care about saving their precious pureblood line! What doesn't she get? Lily is _fifteen_! How can she even think, based on some jealous Flint girl's whining, that Lily and Scorpius are getting married?" Harry rubs the back of his neck and frowns at her.

"Ginny, who_ are _we talking about here?" As his wife's eyebrows shoot up and she opens her mouth, no doubt planning another rant, he sighs and reaches for her hand. "Calm down, love. I didn't understand half of that, but there's no use getting riled up over something the Malfoy's have to say about Lily. I'm not sure she's even dating him anymore. When has Lily ever dated a boy this long?" Ginny smiles weakly and allows herself to be pulled down into the chair next to Harry.

"Yes, sweetheart, but _still_, if they are dating-,"

"Then let her have some fun." He smiles at Ginny's incredulous look. "I know it's our baby girl, but there's no harm in it. As long as she's not getting her heart broken…" He laughs and raises his eyebrows. "Remind me, how long were you and Michael Corner together?"

"Less than a year," Ginny confesses, "but not much."

"Yes, and that didn't turn into much, did it?"

"No," She sighs, leaning back into him as he wraps an arm around her. "You're right, of course. I just hate the idea of Lily and a Malfoy boy getting involved."

"I don't like it," Harry admits, "but James and Albus have always been on decent terms with him. He's certainly not like Malfoy was when we were at school."

"That's true," Ginny murmurs, taking the letter from where her husband had dropped it on the table. As she and Harry skim over it, she frowns.

"You think this is just that Greengrass woman- what's her name- Astoria? –overreacting, then? Just concerned for their precious pureblood bloodline?"

"Wouldn't be the first time a pureblood has tried to arrange a marriage," Harry muses. "Poor boy, actually. Hasn't got much of a say in his future."

"Yeah," Ginny smiles. "Merlin, I'd never dream of doing that to the boys or Lily." She glances back at Harry. "All the same, I want to owl Lily and ask her if she's heard anything about this. And see if she's still dating Scorpius," Ginny adds rather hopefully.

"Of course," Harry agrees. "In the meantime, maybe you should write the Malfoy's back and tell them you haven't the slightest idea what they're going on about and that Lily isn't going to ruin their bloodline any time soon." Ginny smiles at him and pecks him on the lips before standing up and flicking her wand for a piece of parchment and a quill.

"The sooner the better."

…

Lily P.O.V.

I head back from the library on a fairly late night of studying as I gasp as I feel a rough hand grabbing my arm.

"Flint," I spit, narrowing my eyes and struggling to reach for my wand. He raises his eyebrows, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Don't bother," He leers. "I just want to talk, because apparently what I said at the ball didn't do the trick." I back away from him, but he tightens his grip on my arm. "Look," He says smoothly, his face inches from mine, "Malfoy has to marry my sister. I thought he just wanted a bit of fun, at first, but it seems the prat is intent on breaking the pureblood line. I'm doing the Malfoy's a favor, not to mention my own family." He smiles. "And I'm sure the Potters would find a way to personally thank me as well."

"I don't care, and neither does Scorpius," I growl at him, my mind racing. I'd scream, but we're fairly close to the Slytherin common room, because I was going to drop by to see Scorpius on my way back…Darren could get back ups easily. "Why do you care, anyway?" I don't bother resisting his hold. He's far stronger than me physically. "I never got the feeling that you cared much about your sister."

"It's not about my sister," Darren sneers. "I don't want to disgrace the Flint line." He licks his lips, and I shudder involuntarily. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of you, either." He smiles, a nasty, leering smile. "Think this'll convince you to drop him?" He leans in roughly, and my yell is cut off by his forceful lips. His hands grasp at the bottom of my shirt roughly, and I wince at the feel of his hands pulling at the hem. I try and pull away from him, but he has me trapped against a wall.

Scorpius P.O.V.

I walk around the corner on my prefect rounds and my eyes narrow at the sight of a Slytherin- Flint, probably- groping up some poor girl that he's seduced. I glance at my watch, and smile at the fact that it's past curfew. I've got an excuse to get him to let the girl go, who should be anywhere but here. I pull at my wand and aim it at him carefully.

"_Impedimenta_." He crashes into the wall with a strangled cry, and his eyes widen then narrow at the sight of me.

"You," He sneers. "Following her around, I suppose? Should've known." My eyes narrow in realization, and as I turn to the girl- _Lily- _anger and rage builds up inside of me steadily. I reach him in one steady stride and pin his muscular body against the wall, my wand at his throat.

"Don't- ever- _touch _her-," I growl, turning slightly to Lily and meeting her eyes with a worried look. She smiles weakly at me, tears in her eyes. I curse. I'm going to _kill _him for it. I rack my mind for spells that'll really get to him before I'm interrupted by a voice.

"Alright, Malfoy?" I recognize Avery's voice but don't take my eyes off of Flint.

"Not particularly," I grind out. "This bastard was all over Lily."

"Git," Avery says casually, hatred layered under his steady demeanor. "You take care of Lily. I've got this one."

"You too, Zabini?" Flint leers. "I thought you were decent." I clench my fist before drawing back and sacking him with all I've got. He wheezes for air and I'm satisfied to hear the crunch under my fist before I hand him over to Avery with a grateful look and turn to Lily, my hands automatically falling to her waist.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I am now," She murmurs, and I press a soft kiss to her lips before I lead her up a shortcut without a second glance back at Flint and we find ourselves outside the Room of Requirement.

"Do you mind?" I ask, suddenly concerned. Does she think I'm expecting anything of her? I just want to be with her.

"You mean…we're going to sleep in here?" Lily asks quietly, her eyes meeting mine.

"Like last night," I whisper. "I don't want to be without you." Lily smiles and we enter the room to find a small but snug room with a bed decorated in red and green in the center.

I strip off my shirt and find a pair of cotton pants to sleep in, while Lily pulls on the nightgown that's supplied for her as I look away. I watch her carefully, worried that she'll be uncomfortable, but she climbs under the thick comforter before me and curls up into my chest when I join her. She traces the hard muscles of my chest softly and I tighten my arms around her, content to just watch her. She's beautiful.

"Do you think Arabella told your parents?" Lily whispers after a while after the room has been reduced to the dim light.

"Yes," I say softly. She'd never keep it to herself, once she figured it out.

"Oh." She thinks for a while, then continues. "And you think she told my parents?"

"I'm sorry, Lily," I whisper, and she smiles into the darkness.

"It's fine. I want them to know, anyway." I can tell she's not being entirely truthful but I don't pursue it. "I love you," Lily breathes, and I smile.

"I love you."

Instead of falling asleep, like I expected, she rolls over, her hands on my chest, and I feel her soft lips press to mine. I move my hands, one to her waist and one to her hair, and pull her to me as I respond. Her skin presses to me through her nightgown, and after a last lingering kiss, I pull back with great effort.

"I'm sorry," I breathe. "I was afraid if we didn't stop I wouldn't be able to." Lily sighs slowly.

"I know." She presses her head to my chest and I gratefully wrap my arms around her again. As thoughts fill my mind, I speak again.

"Lily…when we do, we'll be making love. It won't be anything else." I feel her smile into my chest.

"I love you so much, Scorpius."

"I love you more." I whisper, then close my eyes and soon hear the sound of her steady breathing fill the room.

**(A/N- To my lovely readers- reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! I'll try to update soon. I'm thinking of finishing the story on my birthday…cyber cookies to the person who can guess what day it is!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N- Thanks to: Bonnie McCullough, amama123, midnightstar19, XloveXconquersXallX, megesshudeal, misspotter94, smiley girl 123, Dizzy0305, and SSJJ92. **

**I know I said I would probably finish on my birthday, but I think it might be a little longer than that. It depends on how long I write!**

**I have my Pottermore account! Leave your username in your review and I'll add you as a friend and PM you with my name so you know. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Until next time…read on!)**

Chapter 20

_Dear Lily,_

_ We hope you are enjoying yourself and are doing well in Quidditch and your classes. We can't wait to see you in a few months over Easter break! We miss you a lot. _

_ It seems that the Malfoy's have found it their business to owl us with the news of a so-called engagement between you and Scorpius Malfoy. It seems they've set up an arranged marriage between Scorpius and the Flint girl, and they're worried your relationship with him will interfere. Obviously, their concerns are completely ridiculous as you're far from being of age and not nearly old enough to even think about that. I don't know what they're thinking, but don't worry, I expect whatever rumors they've spread will blow over soon. Apparently a jealous Flint girl (no surprises there) has been spreading rumors and even went so far as to owl the Malfoy's with the news, who in turn owled us. I hope you're not doing anything to encourage the rumors, Lily, it's the last thing you need or want. I thought it was completely mental, but I suppose anything involved with the Malfoy's is bound to turn out that way. If you're still dating Scorpius Malfoy, I hope you're being careful, sweetheart. I don't think it's the best idea to get close to the Malfoy's. I know you might like him, Lily, but remember that you're fifteen and any heartbreak that happens now is only temporary and it'll get better. We'll always be here for you._

_ If he's pressuring you into doing anything you're not comfortable with, I don't want you involved with him, Lily. Please be careful and smart. I love you lots and I miss you. Please reply soon._

_ Say hello to James and Albus for us!_

_Love, Mum and Dad_

_Xoxo_

…

Scorpius P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of rustling paper and frown as I see Lily crumpling a sheet of parchment in her fist. The snowy white owl that's come with it hoots softly and I stretch quietly and sit up.

"What's the matter?" I ask her, concerned. Her face is pale and and she's biting her lip, her fists clenched tightly. Lily starts as she hears my voice and she forces a smile that I see right through.

"Nothing. Just a letter."

"Lily, love…" I say quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and reaching for her hand slowly. She doesn't resist, and I pull the letter out carefully as Lily sighs and leans back against me.

"It's my parents," She murmurs, and I unfold the letter cautiously, meeting her eyes.

"Are they alright with it?" I ask, not looking down yet. Lily smiles tightly.

"It's worse than that. They can't even believe it. They think it's some sort of joke." My arm tightens around her waist and I press my lips to her hair.

"Who can blame them?" I force a light tone. "Coming from Arabella…"

"Well, _your _parents believe it well enough, apparently," Lily mumbles, not cracking a smile. Another wave of guilt washes over me at her expression. She said she was prepared for it, but she's not. She needs her family.

I pull her into my arms, her back against my chest, and read the letter quickly, my jaw tensing as I move down the page. I don't blame the Potters for what they've said about me- it's what most wizarding families think of the Malfoy's- but it still hurts, for Lily. If they don't even want her dating me, they'll never forgive her for marrying me.

What hurts more than their disapproval of me, though, is how much they love her, and I can see it even through a letter. They only want the best for her, and that's all they care about. She'll lose so much more than I will when we marry. But on the other hand, maybe she won't. She'll lose their trust, their respect for her, but not their love. I don't think they could ever stop loving Lily. And she'd never be able to stop loving them.

My parents love me, too, but in a different way. I'm lucky for a pureblood family that I'm an only child. Favoritism is common amongst pureblood families, and love isn't unconditional. Children from pureblood families can be disowned as quick as it takes to burn a hole in a family tree, all ties severed. I don't want to know what it'd be like if I was one of a few boys in the Malfoy family. The fact that I'm an only child could be the only thing saving me from being cut off completely from them. It hurts, but it's true. They won't want to lose me. Lily and my children will still bear the name of Malfoy's, however much Gryffindor blood there is in there. Maybe they'll accept her. She's almost pureblood, after all.

"What am I supposed to say?" Lily whispers, jolting me out of my thoughts. "I don't want to tell them through a letter. It'd be better if it was in person."

"I know," I murmur, sighing. "I'll probably get a letter from my parents soon as well. I'm surprised it hasn't arrived already, actually…" I glance down at my watch and sigh again. "We have to go, love. Breakfast should be in the Great Hall."

"Right," Lily agrees, sending me a brave smile and grasping my hand. Still, I keep a close eye on her as we separate and she walks over to the Gryffindor table, eliciting stares and whispers from all over the hall. My eyes narrow in anger and protectiveness before I sit down at the Slytherin table, distinctly noticing Darren Flint's bruise and angry glare at me.

"Have a nice night?" Avery rolls his eyes as he sits down next to me, ignoring the smiles of a few Ravenclaw girls at his table. I don't reply, simply answering with a smile, and Avery's expression turns grim.

"Flint's got detention for a week and thirty house points docked from Slytherin- sorry, mate, but I didn't think you'd care much- not considering the circumstances anyway, but it took a fair amount of struggling until I just stunned him and left him there." I laugh slightly, but it's tense, and the smirk Avery sends me is slightly strained. It's not good to have the Flints as an enemy among pureblood families. "Where'd you two get to, anyway?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Room of Requirement," I answer quietly, as I notice Arabella's narrowed eyes in my direction down the table. Avery surprises me by not joking about it when his eyes widen, staring at something over my shoulder. "Scorpius…your…" I turn around slowly, my eyes finding Lily's to find her talking animatedly with her friend Camille and Rose, and I inhale sharply, my feeling of dread growing as I see her in the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Mother…" I whisper as her icy blue eyes find me. I suppose that's why I haven't heard from her yet. She was on her way. I wonder for a second where my father is, but I suppose this is more my mother's department. He's got better things to do than secure the Malfoy line. And I don't think he cares as much, either. My father and I have a better relationship than my mother and I.

Avery watches me, his brow furrowed in worry.

"It'll be alright, mate. You should go talk to her before she makes a scene."

"Right." I stand up slowly, hating the fact that I draw stares from all the way around the room as I walk. Lily flashes a beautiful smile at me, not realizing who's here, and I try my best to return it swiftly.

"Mum," I nod as I reach her. Her eyes flash in dark anger before she presses her lips into a thin smile.

"Scorpius," She says tightly. "It's good to see you." I don't reply, and she glances into the hall and takes my arm, leading me firmly away from it and to an empty chamber on the side of the entrance hall.

"You're here about Lily," I state flatly as she sits down in a chair and I remain standing.

"No," My mum contradicts me sharply. "I'm here about your fiancée."

"Which would be Lily," I say quietly, firmly.

"Arabella _Flint_," She insists. "Scorpius, you two as well as got engaged over the holidays, and I can't _believe _you would do something like this to disgrace our family further. You knew how important it was for you to marry Arabella." She takes a breath in, but I cut her off from whatever other meaningless words she's about to say.

"I love Lily, Mum." My mum stares at me, her dark eyes flickering over with a strange emotion before she shakes her head.

"You think you do, but you don't know what's good for you, Scorpius. You don't know what marrying Arabella Flint will do for you, but it'll help you much more than Lily in the long run. Love doesn't last, Scorpius, even if you do love her." Her words have an edge to them that fuels my anger.

"I don't care what it'll do for me!" I yell at her, my voice ringing with anger. "Mum, I love her, and that's all I care about."

"You're barely of age, Scorpius!" She exclaims, her voice raising. "You don't understand! You think you love her, but you _don't_. Not enough to get you through a marriage. If you think a Potter even _wants _to be a- a Malfoy, then you're fooling yourself."

"She wants to be with me. Just because your arranged marriage with Father wasn't based on love-,"

"Exactly!" She snapped. "Our _arranged marriage. _ The Malfoy's reputation was falling apart then, and look where we are now! Once again, one of the most esteemed pureblood families in the wizarding world. It was best for everyone, and it did wonders for both of us."

"But love?" I ask quietly, my mouth curling in disbelief. "You didn't love him. You weren't happy."

"I didn't love him at first," She says, staring hard at me. "But I grew to love him, and I still do now. We both learned to. And we're both perfectly happy now." She raises her eyebrows, and I stare hard at her. "That could be you and Arabella Flint. She has a lot of things that Lily doesn't. This is best for Lily, and best for everyone."

"This is my life," I say slowly, my gray eyes burning. "I'm marrying Lily. We love each other, Mother, and you aren't going to change that." I take a deep breath, resenting that what I'm about to say will justify Lily and my marriage a bit in the eyes of my mother. "I don't see why it makes much of a difference. She's almost all pureblood, and she's a Potter. We'd be better accepted into the wizarding world than ever." My mother's mouth opens slightly, as if she's about to speak, but she doesn't say anything. I walk out.

…

Rose P.O.V.

I watch Scorpius walk into the Great Hall abruptly, a frown creasing his chiseled features, as he stands behind Lily, taking her hand as she whirls around then collapses into a slightly strained smile.

"Hey, Scorp," She murmurs, standing up. She notes his expression and frowns. "What's up?"

"Can you come with me?" He asks quietly and Lily flicks a worried glance to me before nodding and standing up.

"Are you alright?" I hear her ask in a hushed voice as he leads her out of the hall. "You don't look good, love." Avery slides into Lily's abandoned seat and smiles at me. I frown as I notice the slight bruise on the corner of his jaw.

"Where'd you get that from?" I ask softly. "I didn't notice it yesterday, and it looks a few days old." Avery's hand absently strays to his jaw before offering me a wry smile.

"Oh, that." He slips an arm around my waist. "Luckily for me, I'm taking a course in healing and we've just learned about bruises. I don't suppose I've mastered them yet, though." The kiss he presses to my cheeks doesn't erase my interest.

"No, really, Av, where'd you get it?" He grimaces.

"If you really want to know, Scorpius was about to curse Darren Flint into oblivion last night and I narrowly saved him from getting into trouble. Not that it wasn't justified, but I thought he'd regret it. I stepped in, and Darren threw a few punches before I got him."

"What was Flint doing?" I ask slowly, my fingers tracing over the bruise softly.

"Kissing Lily," Avery says, so quietly it's almost inaudible. I inhale sharply, staring at him in disbelief.

"No!"

"Yeah, well, he had to infuriate Malfoy somehow," He remarks, and I wince in sympathy for Lily.

"He's despicable," I spit, and Avery nods in agreement.

"I know. I don't blame Scorpius for being furious. If I found him doing that to you…" He cringes, his green eyes flashing with emotion.

"No one would do that to me," I say, but I kiss him softly to reassure him that I'm his alone.

"Good," He says, then Avery's expression lightens. "Want to go for a walk?"

"A _walk_?" I gesture to the blanket of snow outside as Avery grabs my hand and pulls me towards the doors. "It'll be freezing."

"I'm sure we can find a way to warm you up," Avery grins suggestively, and I laugh but roll my eyes.

"Or I could cast a warming charm on us," I counter, pulling out my wand and flicking it easily before the icy air can hit us. We're not the only ones outside, actually, and most have either bundled up or cast a warming spell like me. I smile as I spot Hugo engaged in a snowball fight with a large group of other boys, and a few girls charming the snow into ice statues.

"Ah, well, worth a try," He grins as he leans down to pull me into a kiss, and it doesn't take long for me to admit to the better method of warming me up.

**(A/N- Okay- I have a few questions for you to leave answers in your review if you can **

**One- should Rose end up with Avery?**

**Two- should I put some stuff in there on Mallory and Hugo?**

**Three- Do you like the family scenes with all the cousins, or should I stick mainly to Hogwarts?**

**Four- Who should Darren, Arabella, Madeline and Jason end up with?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I love you all as always!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N- Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews!**

**XloveXconquersXallX- who, by the way, wrote me the most amazing birthday story ever! Go check it out for all the Harry and Hermione lovers in the world, it's called Always Been You.**

**And for all my other reviewers and loving readers- Beeeecks, amama123, misspotter94, midnightstar19, Bonnie McCullough, Elizabeth, SSJJ92, Lilu'u Malfoy, Dizzy0305, xxjenlovexx, , Draco's favorite witch, and my anonymous reviewer- you guys are the best!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and even though it is my birthday, it's not the end of the story. Do you guys want me to finish it soon? I need to know when to stop it, or it could go on forever, and I don't want it to end up as one of those amazing stories that takes a week to read and has some 60 something chapters. I just don't think I can do that. I need to end it so I can stop replacing my homework with fanfiction! But I will post another long story- I'm debating between Fred and Angelina and Astoria and Draco. Any suggestions?**

**Please review! All of them would be amazing birthday presents **

**Chapter 21**

Scorpius P.O.V.

"My mother's here," I tell Lily quietly, my gray eyes worried. Her eyes widen slightly in surprise before she nods slowly, swallowing hard.

"And she's here about us," She says softly, and I nod.

"Nothing's going to get between us, Lily. Nothing," I remind her, and she smiles slightly. Her smile fades as she takes a deep breath, looking up at me.

"I have to tell my parents, Scorp." I don't let my apprehension show, but nod slowly instead as she continues. "I can't keep going like this. They can't know through someone else…they'll be furious, I know, but…" She shakes her head. "I _need _to tell them."

"Of course." Lily smiles, the expression strained, and looks up at me. "I could Floo tonight, I suppose. Teddy gave me Floo powder the last time I saw him, and I could use the Gryffindor fireplace."

"Lily, I want to come with you," I tell her slowly, knowing she won't like it.

"Scorp…they'll be even angrier. At you, and me, too…it's not a good idea. Maybe Al should come, or…" She looks up at me, her face white. "Godric, Scorp, I haven't even told James. I can't believe…" Lily takes a deep breath, then nods decisively.

"I'll tell James, and then I'll go to my parents."

"Lily, I want to come with you," I repeat, more firmly this time, and before she can speak, I continue. "No, listen. They won't like it- I know it- but I have to try to explain. We're together, and they need to see that." Lily looks at me, her hazel eyes worried, before sighing.

"Alright, that…it makes sense." She offers me a half-hearted smile. "I'd feel better with you, anyway."

…

James P.O.V.

I grin triumphantly as my chess pieces engages in a wrangle with Luke Longbottom's king, before Luke's king throws his crown down in surrendance.

"Checkmate!" I exclaim, sinking back in my seat. Luke grins good naturedly and collects up his pieces, waiting for the occasional piece to repare itself before offering me his hand to shake.

"I'll get you next time," He promises, and I raise my eyebrows.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I grin, and he pulls out his wand and twirls it around absently before leaning in and lowering his voice.

"So, is it true, then? Lily and Scorpius?" I frown at his expression, too interested for my liking.

"They're together, I think," I say slowly. "Why do you care?" He doesn't answer my question but glances over his shoulder before continuing.

"I don't want to spread rumors, mate, but people are saying…have you seen the ring she's been wearing? I get it if you don't want to say anything…it doesn't look good, I know…but I was just wondering if you knew anything about it." I stare at him for a second, trying to remember who we're talking about, before laughing.

"Is this a joke? _Lily_? No, she's not bloody well engaged!" I grin at him slightly, rolling my eyes, and he shrugs.

"Alright. I'm just saying what I've heard."

"You must be mental…my sister's in fourth year, in case you've forgotten." Luke grins uneasily.

"Yeah, I don't know why people even bother…" As the talk returns to Quidditch, I spot Lily walking into the common room over Luke's shoulder, her hand in Scorpius Malfoy's. I sigh and stand up.

"I'll be right back," I tell Luke, before walking over to my sister. "What's he doing here, Lily? I know he's your boyfriend, but people won't take well to having a _Slytherin _in the common room." I grin at Malfoy easily.

"No offense, mate."

"None taken," He replies steadily. "But we need to talk to you."

"About…Quidditch?" I guess wildly, my smile slowly fading.

"No," Lily says slowly, biting her lip. I sigh, remembering what Luke said, my feeling of dread growing. I don't want anything bad said about my sister, especially involving blokes.

"Let's get out of here," I mutter, gesturing to the portrait hole. Lily smiles nervously as Scorpius leads the way out and into an empty classroom. As she pulls their entwined hands to her lap, my eye catches on something on her finger. A ring.

Godric, Luke wasn't making it all up.

"Lily, what is that?" I demand, my fists clenching. "Are you trying to- to _encourage _the rumors?"

"Rumors?" Lily's face turns pale, but she raises her eyebrows. "What rumors are we talking about?"

"Well, I mean- Lily, it's a diamond ring! What are people supposed to think?" Lily stares at me for a second, and Malfoy's jaw clenches before Lily speaks.

"That we're engaged? That we love each other?" I laugh harshly before I register her words. Looking from Scorpius, whose face is dead serious, to Lily's whose worried face is brave, I shake my head, my mind pounding. She's kidding. She's not serious.

"Lily, don't mess with me."

"I'm not!" She hurries to grab my arm as I start to stand up. "James, please, you have to understand. It was the only way!"

"Understand _what_?" I roar. "That my fifteen year old sister is engaged? Are you mental? Do you even know what- _why_? Lily, this is crazy. If you expect anyone is _ever _going to come close to understanding what your messed up mind is thinking of, you're fooling yourself." She bites her lip, swallowing hard, but I'm too angry to think straight. This can't be happening. I turn to Malfoy, his face infuriatingly calm.

"And _you_!" I yell, pulling out my wand. "What did you do to her? Knock her up? Do you think this is funny? Do you think my family- Lily's family- is going to understand?" He shakes his head, his gray eyes dangerous, but I turn away. "I don't expect you to understand, Malfoy, but in our world, in our family, marrying in school for blood or whatever other stupid reasons you have isn't right, and it's not bloody happening."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, either," He says evenly. "I know it's not right, but we love each other."

"Love. Right," I scowl, eyeing them disgustedly. "This is never going to happen. Lily, Mum and Dad…they'll go mental. They won't let you." Her jaw tenses, and my anger boils as I see Scorpius's arm wrap around her. Without another word, I walk away.

Lily P.O.V.

"How about the Slytherin common room, then?" Scorpius asks quietly, his eyes worried for me. I attempt a smile and watch James's retreating back before nodding.

"Yeah, I…I still need to tell them."

"I know," He murmurs, as I rummage through my pocket before I retrieve the packet of Floo powder.

"Here we go." We make our way down to the dungeouns silently, and the Slytherin common room is surprisingly empty for once. I glance up at Scorp, surprised, and he smiles softly.

"It's lunch, Lily." He hesitates. "No one will miss us. It'll be okay. We'll get you back in time for classes." I don't bother telling him that I'm more concerned about getting out of my house alive than getting to time on Potions, but I nod.

"Thanks, Scorp." His eyes flash with concern before he nods, carefully slitting open the packet of powder and handing it to me.

"Ladies first," Scorpius says quietly. "Lily, are you sure…?"

"I can do this," I tell him firmly. If I don't go now, I'll never work up the courage. But I feel far from a Gryffindor right now. Grabbing a pinch of the powder, I step into the fire before I can look back.

…

"Mum?" I call, stepping out of the kitchen fireplace. "Mum?"

"Hello? Who is it?" My mum's voice, muffled by the ceiling over my head, sends a wave of guilt through me as I remember what I have to tell her. She'll be so disappointed, and angry. Merlin…

"Mum, it's Lily!"

"_Lily_?" With a crack, Mum appears in the kitchen. "Lily- what are you doing here!"

"And you always told James not to apparate indoors," I tease, but I can barely stop my voice from shaking. She doesn't notice, though, pulling me into a warm hug.

"Well, I missed you. I don't suppose that's why you're here, though- to visit your mother?"

"Not quite," I say slowly. "Um…Mum, I…I have something I need to talk to you about. Something important." Concern flickers across her face, and she pulls out a chair for me.

"Should your father be here for this?" She's interrupted by the fireplace's roar before Scorpius comes skidding out, covered in ashes and soot, but still as attractive as ever. As my mum registers who it is, her lips press in a tight line.

"And Malfoy needs to be here, as well?" She sends me a hard look that I'm sure is supposed to remind me of the letter she sent, but I merely sigh and nod slowly.

"Scorpius, Mum," I correct her pointedly. "Yes, and…if Dad could be here…I think…"

"Yes, of course," She says slowly. "I'll get him now…I'll just be a second." She shoots Scorpius a warning glare before walking into the fireplace herself. I pull out a chair for Scorp and he sits down carefully, performing a quick cleaning spell beforehand.

"Nice place," He remarks, and I attempt a smile that comes out as a grimace.

"Yeah, it's…it's home." Scorp smiles at me reassuringly and takes my hand, the warmth helping to soothe my nerves. I'm starting to think it wasn't a good idea to bring Scorpius, though. I doubt it'll do much to calm them.

"Let me speak," I tell him quietly, swallowing hard. He nods, his eyes trained on me.

"Of course, love." I smile at him and tighten my grip on his hand, the moments agonizingly long before my mother reappears, my father quickly in tow. He's just coming from the Auror office, with his Ministry robes, but his eyes flicker to our entwined hands before he smiles warmly.

"Lily, sweetheart," He exclaims, pleasantly surprised, before I stand up to hug him. "What a surprise." He inclines his head to Scorp, and I'm grateful that my father is as levelheaded as anyone. "Scorpius."

"Mr. Potter," Scorpius quickly exchanges, reaching out to shake his hand. We don't waste much time on small talk, though, and it becomes clear that my mum has filled Dad in when they both take a seat, their expressions turning serious.

"What brings you here, then?" Dad asks, his brow creasing in a frown.

"Mum, Dad…" I look both of them in the eye, taking a deep breath. "I know you're not going to like this, but…I need to tell you something, and…" As I see Mum's face darken dangerously, I bite my lip and open my mouth to erase her assumptions.

"No, Mum, it's not…I mean, it's not what you think," I say quickly, barely meeting her eyes, and she studies me sharply, her brown eyes hard.

"You're not pregnant, Lily? Or having sex with Scorpius?" Her words are clear and cut straight to the point, as usual, something I'm painfully aware of as my cheeks heat up.

"No, it's not like that," I mumble, before meeting Scorpius's eyes in reassurance. He offers me a smile, and I look away and start to talk. "Scorpius and I love each other," I say quickly, focusing on my hand entwined with Scorpius's.

"Lily-," My dad says quickly, a frown on his face, but I meet his eyes pleadingly.

"Please don't say anything until I'm finished…you'll understand, I hope, better, at least, when I'm done." He reluctantly nods, and I continue, my eyes back on our hands.

"We love each other, but we couldn't be together." I take a deep breath. "Scorpius has had an arranged marriage for a while now with Arabella Flint, and as long as that lasted, Scorpius and I couldn't be together." I swallow, the hard part coming, and chance a glance at Mum and Dad's expressions, which are quickly growing stonier, but are still open. "Mum, Dad…I love Scorpius, I really, truly love him, and I've never been surer of anything else. He's always been there for me, and I know you'd both like him." The next words seem to come forced from my throat. "I'm engaged to Scorpius." I look up slowly, and Mum's face seems to be turning redder by the moment. Dad's is shocked, too, and I think it takes them both a moment to recover before Dad forces a few words out.

"You're…engaged." I nod, and Scorpius hand tightens even more on mine.  
>"Lily, this is…this can't happen," Mum tells me, her eyes closed in an effort to control herself. "I don't know what you're thinking, but…" She shakes her head. "You know, Lily, I thought the Malfoy's letter was crazy, and I didn't know what they were thinking. I was sure they were just trying to protect some crazy pureblood line of theirs, but this…" She takes a deep breath. "Well, it seems we both have a reason to worry."<p>

"Why can't this happen?" I whisper. "Why does everyone think it's so crazy?"

"Because you're…you're fifteen, Lily!" Mum shrieks, standing up. "Did you think we would understand whatever you're thinking? You're not getting married until you've found a man who you know you love who you've spent time with! Until you're well of age! You can't run away with Scorpius Malfoy because you think you're in love and that it has to be now!"

"I've spent time with him," I say quickly. "Mum, I do love him, and it _does _have to be now. He'll be married to Flint before I'm out of school unless we do this. We're just engaged, we're not marrying until we're both out of school!" As Mum's eyes flare dangerously, Dad grabs her hand and gently pulls her down, leaning forwards across the table to speak to me.

"Lily, I understand that you might care for Scorpius." He runs a tired hand through his hair. "I don't think it's fair that Scorpius doesn't get a choice of who he marries, but it's not uncommon with…with families like the Malfoy's. Pureblood families preserving their lines and marrying into each other's families has been in the wizarding world for centuries." Scorpius stiffens next to me, but I squeeze his hand. "And you can't get between Scorpius and his parents, Lily. This is for him and his parents to work out, and until then, you can't do this."

My mum, who seems to have composed herself somewhat, nods in agreement.

"Lily, you'll have all the time in the world with him if you'll just be patient. It's not worth getting engaged and married to Scorpius behind their back if you can do this the right way." She purses her lips. "Besides, Lily, I understand being young and in love- really, I do- but I don't think you're giving this enough time. Did you even consider what people would think of our family after this? You don't want to ruin what people think of you with something like this."

"Mum," I say, swallowing hard, "I don't _care _what people think of me. We're getting engaged no matter what, though. I knew nobody would be on my side, but I did it _anyway_, because I love him."

"Now, listen-," She retorts, her voice growing, but Scorpius interrupts.

"They have a point, Lily."

"I-," I turn to stare at him, as do my parents. I never thought he'd be on their side. _Never_. "_What_? I thought- I thought we both knew-,"

"I know, Lily, I know," Scorpius murmurs. "But we don't have to be alone." He turns to my parents, who regard him with more respect now. "We _are _getting engaged, no matter what," He says firmly, quietly, with all the confidence in the world. "We thought both our parents wouldn't understand, and well…mine don't." He smiles at me, and my love for him grows by the second. "But you…you do."

"Now, I wouldn't say we-," My dad starts with a frown.

"No, you don't like it, and maybe you don't even understand," Scorpius agrees quickly. "But you love Lily, and you're willing to try and make her happy." His voice grows quiet. "I wish my parents were like yours, Lily." I feel tears blur in my eyes, but I'm not sure what they're for. Even my mum is quiet, and I smile back at Scorpius.

"But Lily, if you could be happy, and if we could do it the right way, with you old enough, with years of being together before we marry, with both our parents approving…I'd give anything for it to be like that." He turns to my parents. "Maybe if we could all talk…with my parents, as well…"

"Talk?" I hold my breath as Mum stares at him. "Yes, that would be…I'd like that." She sends a strained smile at him.

"You two should get back to school," Dad says finally, standing up slowly. As Scorpius nods, recognizing our dismissal, Dad stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You're good for Lily," He says softly, his eyes locked with his. "Take care of her."

"I will, sir," Scorpius says firmly, turning to smile at me, and I reach over to hug Mum tightly.

"Oh, Lily," Mum murmurs into my hair, and I feel tears start to prick at my eyes. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," I whisper, the words almost inaudible, and she pulls back slowly, tears in her eyes as well.

"We'll owl you," Mum says softly to me. "Be careful." I nod, then follow Scorpius into the fire.

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N- Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I didn't get very many, though…if it's starting to get boring, please let me know! **

**Thanks to: XloveXconquersXallX, Bonnie McCullough, youdon'tknowme123, misspotter94, SSJJ92, midnightstar19, and AriaTheCraZFerret!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Read on!)**

Chapter 22

James P.O.V.

I grab the handle of my Golden Arrow and pull into a dive, my knees gripping the broom tightly as my hands, slick with sweat, fumble for the Snitch and grab it just before I lose hold of my broom. I land on the ground heavily, only a few feet from it, and curse. It's been a long time since I've been a Seeker. That's Al's job. But there's nothing like seeking to take your mind off things.

I mount my broom again and shoot upwards with a light touch, releasing the Snitch and waiting a few seconds before tearing after it again with a hard stubbornness. Godric, I can't believe Lily's marrying him. I can't believe she's even getting married. She's _not_. She's mental…

"You're getting good," I hear a voice call from the stands, amusement in his tone. "Thinking to replace me, Captain?" I grit my teeth and turn towards my brother, younger by a year. We're fairly close, but opposites of each other. He's levelheaded and calm and open minded, while I'm easygoing and boisterous but proud. We've both always been close with Lily, though, but in different ways. I suppose I'm the one who doesn't care if she's all over my friends, and Al's a bit more skeptical, more protective. Usually. It's ironic, though, how he's the one who understands now and I'm the one who can't stand it.

"Nah, I couldn't stand seeking," I reply with a reluctant grin. "The damn ball's too small."

"Maybe for you," Al counters easily, and I notice for the first time the broom in his hand. He's had Dad's old Firebolt since he first started riding, which I've never understood. He could get an Arrow, which is twice as fast, or at least a Lightning bolt, which was named after Dad. But he manages to catch the Snitch first in almost every match. He'd better, or as captain I'd have to insist he used a better broom.

"Hey, Al," I grin as he takes off easily and flies up to join me. He bends over his broom and urges it forward, nabbing the Snitch before I've even caught up to him. Tucking it in the pocket of his robes, he turns to me, suspended in midair.

"James…give her a break, will you?"

"Give her a break?" I stare at him incredulously. "I'm not the one going off and marrying a Malfoy before I'm even of age! I dunno how you can even see the sense in that, but-,"

"It doesn't matter if you can see sense in it or not," He cuts me off. "If you'd actually take the time to listen to her, you'd see that she was happy. And, like it or not, he loves her. He cares about her."

"Malfoy doesn't love her," I grumble. "That's-,"

"No, really," Albus insists. "If it had to be anyone…he's the one I'd pick. He'll look out for her." I stare at him, my mouth gaping. I've always counted on Al to be the sensible one, the reliable one. How can he just sit there and let Lily run off with him?

"It doesn't have to be anyone, though," I say finally. "It shouldn't be anyone. Lily shouldn't be getting married."

"She's not," Al replies quietly. "They're engaged, but they don't have to marry until…until they want to." A small smile betrays him.

"What do you mean? You think Mum and Dad-?"

"Yes, I do." He smiles, his green eyes finding mine. "Lily and Scorpius went and talked to them yesterday…she was trying to tell you after dinner last night, but you wouldn't talk to her."

"Tell me what?" I ask slowly, raising my eyebrows.

"Mum and Dad…they…well, they don't like it, but if Lily and Scorpius give it time, they're alright with it. They're going to talk to the Malfoy's about it."

"They're alright with it?" I ask, my voice cracking. "How can they be? How can they watch Lily with him and not…not tell her she's bloody insane?"

"They do think she's bloody insane," Albus repeats with a grin. "But James, she's happy. And he's good for her. They can see that." His tone becomes more urgent, more serious. "Come on, James, you have to talk to her, tell her you're alright with it. She's having a hard enough time with everyone as it is."

"But I'm not alright with it!" I yell, the wind roaring behind my words. "And…a hard time? I think she's getting off easy, for what she's doing!" Al stares at me, I can see it, even as I make a furious loop around him to ease off some of my temper.

"Fine," He says finally as I slow down. "Just…just think about it, alright?" I grunt slightly, and his expression hardens as he slowly drifts to the ground and walks away.

…

Avery P.O.V.

"So they're alright with it?" I exclaim, my arms around her waist as she leans back against me in the prefect's lounge as she scribbles yet another sentence onto the two foot long essay she's writing. "Merlin, that's…wow. I never thought they'd catch a break…"

"I know, it's great, isn't it?" Rose murmurs absently, reading through her work swiftly. "Lily was really happy when I talked to her about it, it was completely unexpected…although, I expect Uncle Harry probably sorted it out. He's always had a soft spot for Lily, and he's got a way of calming everyone down."

"Mmm," I nod. "I'm happy for them." I stifle a laugh. "I'd give anything to be able to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy talking with the Potters, though." I frown. "I think it was mostly Mrs. Malfoy who planned the marriage, though. His dad's pretty…well, he's not one to plan arranged marriages. I think he'd be alright with any girl Scorpius chose."

"Really?" She sets the parchment down and turns to swivel around at me. "Draco Malfoy, not caring about the blood staying in the family?"

"Yeah…" I lower my voice, even though we're alone in the room. "My dad said he changed a lot from the war. That he realized how stupid the beliefs really were, compared to everything else." Rose frowns and nods slowly.

"And…Astoria? Scorpius's mum?"

"She's never let go of her beliefs, I think. She wasn't a Death Eater, and she didn't see the things that his dad saw."

"Oh." Rose sighs and leans into my embrace. "I'm tired of school work." She purses her lips thoughtfully, something that makes me smile. "What do you think we should do?"

"I can think of a few things," I grin, moving to kiss her. Rose smiles but pulls away.

"As much as I'd love to…"

"Love to?" I grin, and she laughs and gives in to a kiss before taking my hand and snuggling next to me in my armchair.

"No, really, Av…I've been thinking…" She takes a deep breath. "How serious are we?" I'm slightly taken aback by her, but I've been expecting it somewhat. There's only so much flirting and kissing Rose can do before she needs to know where she stands. She needs to be organized with her life. It's one of the things I love about her. Rose meets my eyes, her honest brown eyes tinged with worry at my silence.

"Av…if it's not…"

"No, I was just thinking," I reply smoothly. I've known just how serious I've been about Rose for a while, but I haven't said anything. I know Rose well enough to know that she needs to be sure of her feelings. "I'm serious about you," I say finally, looking into her eyes. She relaxes slightly, smiling, but asks again,

"How many girls have you gone out with, Av?" I raise my eyebrows at this question, swallowing slightly. It doesn't matter to me, not at all, but to her…

"A few."

"Avery…" Her brow furrows. "I won't care. Who were they?" I open my mouth, choosing my words carefully. She needs to feel secure, to feel certain of me, but I need to tell her the truth. I've only really gone out with four or five girls, but parties…they're different.

"Madeline Pucey…I told you that," I start, and Rose nods. "And Estelle Goyle was my first girlfriend." I frown in distaste, then move on slowly, watching her face for any reaction. "Liz Goldstein, Annalee Corner…" I stop at that, and watch her face, expressionless now, nod slowly.

"And how about Lily?" She asks, frowning. I raise my eyebrows but don't say anything.

"Avery," She says quietly, "you…you went out with Lily, didn't you?" I can see her eyes starting to get upset, and I shake my head.

"No, Rose…Rosie, it was just one date."

"Just one date," She repeats, and I nod.

"It wasn't anything serious. Around the beginning of last year." I reach for her chin, turning her face to face me. "To be honest, she wasn't really my type, Rose. I broke it off, no hard feelings between us." When she doesn't say anything, I continue. "Why does it matter, anyway? I didn't feel the same way about them as I feel about you."

"You don't?" Rose takes a deep breath and swallows. "I'm sorry, Av, it's just something I heard this year."

"What is?"

"You're a…a player." I inhale sharply at her words.

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, Av, I mean- you're not a player now, but-,"

"Then it doesn't matter what I did in the past," I say sharply. "I have everything I want right here. I don't want to be a player when I have you."

"I just- why didn't you tell me? About Lily?"

"I didn't think it mattered," I counter, "It _doesn't _matter." I meet her eyes, wondering why we're even fighting- if we are- or why I feel like this.

"I'm sorry, Av, I just- I need a break. I'm tired of always being second best to Lily. I don't want to be with someone that's been with her." She stands up, pulling her books and rolls of parchment into her bag before I even realize what's happening.

"Are you- are you _breaking _up with me?" I ask incredulously, jumping up.

"I just need time, Avery," Rose says. "I thought- I don't know, I thought we were serious, but- I just need time." I'm shocked into silence as she walks out, her face stiff, and my eyes are still staring after her when I holler,

"When did I ever say we're not serious?"

…

Scorpius P.O.V.

"And your parents agreed to this?" Lily asks me skeptically, her hand squeezing mine as I lead the way to the prefect's lounge to use the fireplace.

"My dad agreed to it," I smile at her as I push open the door. "That's who replied…I'm sure he's the one who convinced Mother."

"Shit!" I hear a voice swear from the room. Lily exchanges a worried glance with me and hurries into the room.

"Avery!" She exclaims in surprise, her eyes widening. I stand behind her, watching Zabini as he turns, startled, towards us, his darkened face quickly rearranging itself into a half grimace.

"What's going on, mate?" I ask quietly, stepping into the room.

"Ah…nothing," He mutters, flicking his wand hastily and repairing the damage in the room. But not before I catch the disheveled state of the room. My eyes rake over the glass vases mending themselves.

"What did you do?" I ask, my voice low.

"Accidentally knocked it over," He replies quickly. "I should go…see you two." Distracted, he hurries out of the room, and Lily's face pales.

"Merlin, Scorp…do you think it was something with…with Rose?"

"Rose? No," I say quickly. It can't be. He cares too much about her…but then again, I've never seen him this upset over something. Avery must be one of the most levelheaded people I've ever met. And if it's Rose…

I force the thought away and tighten my grip on her before leading her into the room.

"Ladies first," I offer with a hint of a smile but Lily shakes her head.

"No, I…I don't think it'd be good for me to show up first in your own house. You go."

"If you're sure." I reach down and press a lingering kiss to her lips. "Don't take offense at anything my parents say, love. My mother, especially…she doesn't have anything against you." I smile. "I think she approves of you, actually…just not to marry me."

"Right," Lily says, a flicker of nervousness showing. I grab a handful of Floo powder and step into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!"

**(A/N- Please, please review and let me know what you think! I miss you guys that I haven't heard from in a while. Until next time!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N- I really hope you all enjoy this last chapter until the epilogue. It's been amazing writing this story and receiving all your feedback, and I say this completely honestly, that this story could not survive without you. I owe you all so much.**

**For the reviews for chapter 22- thank you to: amama123, Bonnie McCullough, LUVSASSfred4eva, SSJJ92, midnightstar19, redridinghood101, Dizzy0305, misspotter94, and smiley girl 123. This story exists because of YOU. **

**This started as my first story, but I've finished five stories since I began this as my debut to fanfiction. I'm currently writing a Teddy/Victoire story called Almost Family and I'd love for you guys to check it out! Although the writing** **style is different from this, I really hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Thank you again. I love you all.)**

Chapter 23

Rose P.O.V.

I stare down at the grounds from the Astronomy Tower. Lily had always told me it helped calm her down more than anything when her heart was broken, but I'd thought it was because of her times there with Scorpius. But now, looking down at the cool black water of the lake and the gentle breeze rippling through the grounds, she's right. It's helping me, too.

I bite my lip and swallow hard. I _won't _shed tears over him. I can't. I'll be strong. But it's not long before the first tear escapes and a ragged breath runs through me. Why did I just throw it all away? Or…why do I even care that he's dated Lily? I know he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. I can tell. But still…when I'm always second best with Lily, in everything but schoolwork, it's hard not to care that she's been with my boyfriend before I have.

I didn't used to care. When she was the star chaser, pretty, popular, the one with all the boys, I was the one smiling on the sidelines. I had my work, and I was the smartest, and as long as I had that…it was okay. She had her world, and I had mine.

But this year, I entered her world for the first time, and I…started to care. I _do _care. Seeing her with other boys, the way they look at her and the way she's so effortlessly beautiful…maybe I'm jealous. With Avery, he was really mine, though. Or at least I thought so. I should have known that I'm not his first Weasley girl. Was Jason with Lily, too? Has everyone been with her?

I sigh, leaning against the railing and squeezing my eyes shut. I really thought I loved Avery. No, I _do _love Avery…as much as it hurts, his being with Lily doesn't change that.

"Rose!" His anguished voice makes my heart twinge. Of course he'd come. He's perfect. Godric, it hurts…

I don't reply as he walks up next to me and gently, tentatively reaches out. I flinch slightly, keeping myself strong. He didn't tell me about Lily, I remind myself. A flicker of hurt crosses his face and he withdraws his hand.

"Rose, I'm sorry," He whispers, running a hand through his curls. "I should've told you, I know…but Rose, I like you so much more than I ever liked her…"

"Do you?" I ask sharply, as his green eyes flicker with worry. "Do you really?" He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Lily…what's not to like?" I picture her in my mind's eye, with her sparkling hazel eyes, a laugh splashed across her face, her thick red hair flowing behind her. "She's pretty, smart…good at Quidditch…she always knows what to say, what to do…" I take a deep breath. "She has experience, and she can flirt…she's thoughtful, caring…kind, sweet…." My voice breaks. "Avery, you're too good for me, and I know it. A guy like you shouldn't be dating a girl like me, and I…I should have broken it off a while ago. But I can't…I can't help myself from falling in love with you. I tried, but…" I shake my head and shut my eyes tightly. I don't want him to see my tears.

"Rose," He whispers, not letting go of my waist when I try to pull away. "No, Rose, look at me…" He takes a deep breath, and I could melt into his green eyes. "Rose, I love you." I stare at him in shock, dimly registering his words. Am I supposed to believe him? But as he runs a weary ran through his curls, I can't help but believe him. Instinctively, I reach up for a kiss that he responds to almost as quickly, one hand behind my neck and the other on my waist. The feel of his lips on mine is even more amazing now than ever…

"Rose," He whispers as he pulls back. "I _am _serious about you…serious enough that if we were in Lily and Malfoy's position…"He hesitates, his eyes reaching into mine. "We'd be engaged. If you'd take me."

…

Lily P.O.V.

I stumble out onto the dark green, expensive carpet in the sitting room that we arrived in for Malfoy Ball and almost crash into Scorpius ahead of me. He catches me with a smile and kisses me softly before taking my hand. I'm hoping no one has heard us, and Scorpius frowns slightly before leading me down the marble spiral staircase. I tense as, halfway down the stairs, I hear the click of heels on the hard marble and I freeze as Astoria Malfoy comes into sight from a room beneath the stairs. Scorpius exchanges a quick glance with me before leading me down the stairs confidently.

"Mother?" She jumps and whirls around at Scorpius's call, and her lips thinning into a tight line as she sees us. Her eyes flaring, she says tightly,

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" It's obvious she still holds a grudge for their disagreement at Hogwarts. Guiltily, I look away. It was about me, of course. The last person she wants to see Scorpius with is me, especially in her own house.

"Father didn't tell you, did he?" Scorp asks quietly, knowing full well that his mother hasn't been told. "The Potters would like to discuss our engagement with you."

"Your father- he knew?" She asks sharply, her blue eyes dangerous. "And- you don't expect you can just invite the Potters to _my _house and I'll let them in? There's nothing to talk about, Scorpius Hyperion."

"Actually, I think we established at Hogwarts that there is, in fact, something to talk about," He counters coolly. I swallow at the fearlessness he talks to his mother with, and feel frozen as Astoria's eyes rake over me.

"Very well," She says finally. "We- we'll hear what they have to say. I don't expect they'll approve either, Scorpius. It was foolish of you to think coming here would be a good idea." She turns around stiffly and marches into their living room, which is just as formal as the ballroom, but slightly smaller.

"Draco!" She demands at her husband, who had been reading the paper. His eyes, slightly startled, fall upon Scorpius and I, and I can feel the strength and power of his eyes just as much as Scorpius's.

"Yes, dear?" He asks quietly, standing up.

"You _knew_," She snaps, "And you didn't tell me?"

"They have a right to talk about this, Astoria," He says wearily, his eyes resting on me lightly.

"And I have a right to know who comes to my house!"

"I'm sorry, Astoria," Draco says firmly. "But they are guests here. I'll get the door," He adds as the doorbell rings. Astoria's expression hardens, but she sits down slowly on the tall armchair next to the one her husband had occupied.

"Thank you," I hear my father's calm voice coming from the entrance hall, and I exchange a nervous glance with Scorp as their footsteps near. Mr. Malfoy nods slightly as I see him return with my parents. Mum gives me a small smile as she sees me, but neither of them look at ease to be in the Malfoy's mansion.

"Nice house," Dad remarks, and Draco gives him a stiff smile.

"Thank you." As Mum and Dad sit down in the couch across from Scorp and I, Astoria clears her throat.

"What's there to talk about?" Draco sends her a sharp look and says quietly,

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Astoria."

"Yes, we've met," Mum says, frowning, and I hide a smile as I remember Mum's rants about her encounters with Scorpius's mother at Hogwarts.

"It's lovely to see you again," Astoria says tightly, and Mum raises her eyebrows rather obviously.

"Likewise," She says slowly, and I notice Dad suppressing a smile. Scorpius's father clears his throat.

Harry P.O.V.

"Harry, Ginny…" Draco says slowly, and I note with amusement the expression on his face as he calls us, for perhaps the first time, by our first names. "Scorpius owled me earlier and he wanted to talk about the terms of his engagement…if there is one…with your daughter," He glances over at her, "Lily."

"I don't like it," Ginny says immediately, and Draco frowns.

"Neither do I," He says slowly.

"Thank you," snaps his troll of a wife, Astoria. "Did you have to plan this, Draco, if you didn't approve of it either? Couldn't we just have called it off in the first place?" I sense Ginny's temper flaming and squeeze her hand in warning. The last thing we need is for the Daily Prophet to blow a simple disagreement with the Malfoy's out of proportion. It'd be splashed across the front page all over Britain by tomorrow morning.

"No, it's not the engagement itself," I'm surprised to hear Malfoy says thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "It's actually the ages." He glances at me and meets my eyes. "What's Lily…fourteen?"

"Fifteen," Ginny answers quickly, and I can sense my gratefulness reflected in her voice at Malfoy's thoughtfulness. It was unpredicted, but then again, the last time I really knew him was when he was barely of age.

"Yes, but still…" He glances at his wife. "No one marries that young, not even back…back in the war." I can tell, especially around Ginny and I, that the war is a sore subject for him, but I don't hold it against him.

"We weren't going to marry yet, or even soon." His son, Scorpius, speaks for the first time, and I sigh as I see the way he and Lily look at each other. This isn't a teenage romance. They love each other. "I asked her to marry me because we thought I'd have to marry Arabella Flint otherwise." I frown in distaste. I distinctly remember playing Quidditch against Marcus Flint in Hogwarts. We won, thank Merlin. He was a nasty bloke…

"Yes, that's right, we had a respectful _arrangement _with the Flint's," Astoria insists, her blue eyes angry. "Pansy's furious with me, of course, and I don't blame her. It was completely dishonorable…backing out like that…"

"Pansy _Parkinson_?" Ginny can't help the snort that she lets out, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "That's who- who Flint married?"

"Pansy Parkinson was her maiden name, yes," Astoria retorts stiffly, shooting Ginny a glare. "Of course, you probably wouldn't have heard of their marriage...it was _very _respectable, and I doubt you were invited."

"Yes, as if I'd want to go to that troll's wedding!" Ginny shoots back, and Draco opens his mouth to intervene as I raise my eyebrows at Ginny.

"Astoria, please," He tells his wife, and with effort, she sits back in her chair. Lily looks slightly frightened yet amused, while Scorpius, who no doubt takes after his father, hasn't moved from his calm demeanor. "Maybe we could try to get along, for the sake of Scorpius and Lily?"

"Of course," I agree, and Ginny offers me a grin which I try my hardest not to return.

"What is there, really, to talk about, though?" Ginny asks thoughtfully. "As long as we all agree to postpone the wedding until they're both well out of school…and as long as they stay together…?"

"Yes, that would be good," Draco agrees. "Astoria, dear, I know you don't like it, but Scorpius loves Lily. And she's just as respectable as Arabella was…" With a significant glance at Ginny, Astoria says haughtily,

"Lily may be, although her background…" Malfoy cuts her off quickly.

"They love each other," He reminds her softly, and with a quick glance at Scorpius, I can tell that she loves him, at least, as much as Narcissa loved Draco.

"Yes, but honestly…they're only teenagers. What's to say that this isn't just a fling? That in a few years, months, even, they'll get into a fight and- well, break up, as teenagers do!"

"This isn't a fling," Lily says clearly, defiantly. "It doesn't make a difference whether we marry now or in years…we'll always be together."

"You're only fifteen-,"

"We love each other," Lily says sharply, meeting Astoria's eyes. Ginny smiles smugly next to me, and I think she's growing on Lily and Scorpius, even if only because Astoria disagrees with it.

"Yes, you do," Draco says quietly. He looks at his wife. "They may break up, and the engagement will be ended, but I don't think you should plan on an arranged marriage." He smiles slightly. "Times have changed, and I want our son to marry a woman he loves." Astoria stares at him, disbelief in her eyes, but finally purses her lips.

"Very well. I suppose we can meet again later to plan the marriage." She sniffs skeptically. "That won't be for a while, I hope." She sends a contemptuous glance at Ginny, who raises her eyebrows.

"Astoria…" As the other woman looks at her with narrowed eyes, Ginny smiles after glancing at me. "I think we should put the past behind us. For Scorpius and Lily." She grins. "Come on, you've always wanted to plan a wedding." As Astoria gapes at her, I stifle a laugh and stand up. Our time is done here. There's only so long I can stand to be in the Malfoy Manor…I've been trying not to think about what happened here.

"Potter…" I glance back at Draco, who has followed me into the entrance hall. I raise my eyebrows, and he corrects himself with a small smile. "Harry." He clears his throat. "It was…good to see you." I smile as I realize we're more alike than I'd have thought.

"You too." I pause. "Thank you, Draco." As Lily walks into the hall with Scorpius's arm around her, I smile at the sight.

"I love you, sweetheart," I whisper into her ear as I hug her, and she smiles at me.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too." Astoria and Ginny finally emerge from the living room, Ginny grinning widely and Astoria looking slightly shocked.

"Ready to go?" I ask Ginny, and she nods exaggeratedly.

"Yes." She turns to Lily. "I'll owl you, alright?" Lily nods, and Ginny turns to the Malfoy's. "Thank you," She says softly, and Draco nods at her. We step out the door as it closes, rather quickly, behind us.

"Are you alright with them, then?" I ask, frowning slightly. Ginny sighs, her brown eyes serious.

"Yes…" She hesitates. "You were right. He's good for her."

"And the Malfoy's?"

"It'll be interesting," Ginny replies, smiling. "Felt like I was going to hex her in there, but it won't be that bad, I don't think…" I smile at her and grip her hand as we apparate and twist into the air.

Scorpius P.O.V.

"That wasn't that bad," Lily muses as I stumble out of the fireplace behind her. A laugh catches in her throat as we stop at the sight in front of us.

"Sorry to interrupt your snogging," I grin, relieved as I recognize the figures entwined on the couch. Avery nearly falls off the couch and Rose's face burns in embarrassment as they pull apart.

"How'd it go?" Avery grins broadly at us, and Lily laughs at his nonchalance.

"Perfectly," She murmurs at me as we settle down on the loveseat across from them. "You should've seen Mum and Scorpius' mum going at it, though…" She grins.

"So when are you getting married?" Rose asks, blushing, as Avery throws his arm around her.

"Not for a while," Lily sighs, smiling at me, "but Mum and Dad…I don't think they hate it anymore…and Scorpius's parents…" She shrugs, smiling at me.

"I love you so much," I murmur, leaning down to kiss her.

"You too," She replies, leaning into me. She frowns thoughtfully. "Do you think your mum will come around?"

"Eventually," I say truthfully. "She wouldn't miss out on her only son's wedding."

"Yes, well," Lily points out, "She's got another several years before she really has to face it." She grins. "Imagine…if someone told me last year I'd be engaged to Scorpius Malfoy in a year's time, I'd never have believed it. A Malfoy and a Potter…that's got to be some sort of record."

"You know, I think the outrage of a Weasley marrying a Zabini just might rival it," Avery brings up, and Lily gasps, a smile spreading across her face.

"_What_? Are you-?"

"No," Avery says, looking down at Rose without a trace of humor on his face. "But we will be." And Rose, without a trace of embarrassment, leans up to kiss him.

"Yes. We will."

I smile at both of them. A Potter and a Malfoy was the first, but there'll be more. Rose and Avery, for example. I think maybe we've managed to break the house rivalry. But there's more to it than that. Maybe it'll be the end of arranged marriages, as well.

I look at Avery, seriousness and love in his eyes, and grin. I never thought I'd see Zabini look at a girl like that. She's changed him. And he's changed her just as much.

Looking at Lily, I can finally see a real future for us. We can have kids, a family. I can marry someone I really, truly love. Two years ago, when I started thinking about the possibility of maybe marrying someone else…maybe dating someone besides Arabella Flint…I never imagined it could turn into this. I thought about rebelling against the pureblood ways my mother had always gone with, and perhaps I'd make a friend along the way. But this…it's more than I deserved, or every hoped for. It can be an outrage in the wizarding world, for all I care. Because I have Lily. And that's all that matters.

…

Lily P.O.V.

I sink back in my armchair and relish the warmth of the fire and the peacefulness. I don't have any homework, for once…

Rose sits across from me next to Albus and Camille and Mallory talk quietly on the other couch. Glances flicker around the common room to me every once in a while, followed by whispers, but I don't care. Everyone knows by now. I might as well just shout it around the room…loud and proud. I've learned not to care what other people think. There are other things to care about…much more important things. Love, friendship…family…

"Lily!" James walks into the common room and makes a beeline for me. He's sweaty and soaking wet. It's the second night in a row that he's been practicing Quidditch, which usually means he's stressed out…not that he'd talk to me these days. He's furious with me. I look over to Albus, and he gives me a small smile, but his eyes are focused on Camille. I raise my eyebrows, but turn to James.

"Hey." He runs a hand through his windswept hair and I bite my lip, praying that he's alright with me. I wouldn't care what anyone else thought, but it's James…my _brother_…I need him.

"Lily…" His voice, anguished, cuts right to the point. "Godric, I'm sorry, Lily. I was an idiot, and stupid, and…" James takes a deep breath. "The truth is, I hate that you're with him, and I hate him for proposing to you. But…" He hesitates. "I'll come around. I'm happy you're happy, and you need me." The words tumble out of his mouth, and he offers me a sheepish smile before wincing at the water he's dripping onto the floor. I wipe away a drop of water from my forehead and stand up with a smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've told you…"

"Nah, it's okay. I like to be left out of the details of your love life, thanks…" He admits, holding his arms out to me before he realizes he's soaking wet and covered in mud. "Oh, sorry…"

"No, it's okay." I lean into him and his arms tentatively fold around me and grin at him. All I need is my family. And I thought I wouldn't even have that.

…

Back in September, I never would have believed that today, I'd be engaged to Scorpius Malfoy. I never even believed I could consider dating him. Not after he broke all those hearts. Not after I believed he could never be right for anyone.

But the truth is, they broke his hearts, too. He could never have been with anyone, because Scorp had to love someone to be with her. He's not a half-hearted guy. He could never be with someone who couldn't commit, because he pours his heart and soul into everything. I think that's why I love him. Why we're perfect together. Because truly, flirting and dating around didn't suit me. I never knew love until I met Scorpius.

He's everything now. He's my whole world, but yet I have a whole other life outside of him. But somehow, the rest of the world doesn't matter, because I have him.

This year…everything changed. Scorpius is the obvious reason, but that's not all. There's Rose, too, who came out of her shell but somehow stayed herself through liking Scorpius and Jason and flirting and eventually, Avery.

Avery is perfect for her like Scorpius is perfect for me, but not in the same way. Rose and Avery…they understand each other. There's someone they're supposed to be, but they're not…they're so much more than that. I think they both changed each other. Rose was the smart bookwarm, and Avery was the pureblood, clever, flirting Ravenclaw.

They're both rebellious, though. Avery…because, well, I don't think anyone could stop Avery. He does his own thing. He's in Ravenclaw, and he's smart, and he went after Rose Weasley, the Gryffindor girl no one ever thought he'd be interested in. And Rose…she went after Avery, I suppose. She's not who people think she is.

Albus is…he's Albus. He's always been there for me. Whoever or whatever he ends up as, he'll be amazing at it. He sees everyone more openly than I think anyone I know does.

James isn't Albus…he's stunningly different, actually…but he'll more than get by. He has a future in Quidditch, and if that doesn't work out, he always has Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The joke shop's getting huge, and Fred and Uncle Weasley can use all the help they can get, especially an original mind like James'.

And finally…me.

I didn't know who I was in September, but I think I do now.

I think about everything that's changed this year, and I'm amazed. Maybe they're right…maybe love does conquer all. Love between family, love like the kind Scorpius has…

Maybe arranged marriages really are horrible. I think of my family, and Scorpius, and when thinks really do go wrong, and I have nothing left, I have them. I have love. I don't know what the Malfoy's do then, or what all the victims of arranged marriages have done. I'm grateful I saved Scorpius from that, and I'm even grateful I saved Arrabella Flint from that. No one deserves a life without love.

Because in the end, it's all that matters.

**(A/N- Well.**

**This isn't the end, but it's very, very close. I'm not ready to say good-bye, so I'll say my farewells in the epilogue next chapter. **

**For now, please, please, please let me know what you think. I could really use your input for the last chapter, and I'd love to hear from you just one more time.**

**Gosh, I'm not ready to get emotional. It's coming next chapter, I promise!**

**For now…until next weekend. Thank you, all of you, for sticking with Rose and Lily.)**


	24. Epilogue

**(A/N- I'm not sad. I thought I would be…but it's the right time to end it. **

**First of all, thank you so much for every single person who read this, alerted, favorited, or reviewed. You are the inspiration for this story.**

**I would love to hear from all my readers! It would make me really happy. I want to know your thoughts on the story and my writing in general and I really hope some of you continue to read my stories in the future! Thank you so much.**

**More at the bottom…but for now…read on one last time)**

Epilogue

Six years later

Scorpius P.O.V.

"Congratulations, Lils!" Teddy grins, looking fondly down at my new wife. She's stunningly beautiful today in a simple white gown that matches her perfectly. "You too," He says easily, turning to me. I smile in appreciation before taking her hand as the first few chords of the first dance begin to play.

"Come on!" She tells me, laughing, as I spin her around and we somehow end up on the dance floor.

"I love you so much, Lily," I whisper as we sway to the music, my arms wrapped around her waist. Lily rests her forehead on mine and smiles at me.

"I love you too." She smiles. "I'm glad we waited, Scorp."

"Me too." I glance around to where Ginny Potter and my mother are laughing together, tears dripping down their cheeks in happiness, and to where the other guests, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, are chatting away. "I never thought this could happen," I admit. "I never thought both our families and friends would be this way."

"Didn't you?" Lily grins at me. "I always believed it could."

"Of course you did," I whisper to her. "Who else could've done it?"

"Imagine," She says thoughtfully, "If you hadn't come into that train compartment on the first day of my fourth year."

"I know," I reply. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Lily."

"I do," She counters, her hazel eyes far away. "With Arabella Flint."

"You're right," I say slowly. "You know, with anyone else I wouldn't have had the courage to do this."

"Neither would I," Lily tells me, smiling. "We did it together."

"Together," I repeat. I think back to that first day, with Jason, Rose, and Lily. Then the party in the common room…our first kiss. The party by the lake was our first fight, when Rose kissed me and Lily ran away. And the series of fights that followed…I brush away the memories and return to the first one.

"You didn't like me," I remember, amused. "You were offended when I asked if you were single."

"Mmm," Lily stifles a laugh. "I'm not the one who played Exploding Snap to get into our compartment." I laugh as her hazel eyes sparkle with happiness.

"I remember that," I grin. "Avery nearly beat me to it, though." I glance over at my best man, who is dancing happily with Lily's maid of honor, Rose. "Merlin, that would've been a disaster."

"It would have, wouldn't it?" Lily says thoughtfully, looking over to where her cousin's new engagement ring flashes in the light. "Where would Rose be?"

"Where would _we_ be?" I counter, and Lily purses her lips, thinking.

"Right here," She decides. "We would have found a way. Even Avery couldn't keep us apart."

"True," I agree, and decide not to dwell on _what-ifs_. She's right. We'd still be here, happily married, our dreams coming true. "I love you," I whisper instead, and I reach down to meet her lips for a kiss.

Rose P.O.V.

I smile at Avery as he spins me around quickly and catches me just before I topple off balance.

"Avery!" I shriek over the loud music, and he grins and pulls me close.

"Sorry, Rosie," He replies, leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips. "I love you." He studies me. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

"Not as beautiful as Lily," I sigh with a smile, looking at my cousin who is stunning in her white gown and glowing with happiness.

"You're more beautiful to me," Avery says, his green eyes deep. "But it's not every day a girl gets married."

"Hardly a girl anymore," I remark. "She was…fifteen when she got engaged. And now she's twenty-one." I smile at the memory. "It seems like such a long time ago. Everything's changed."

"For the good, I hope," Avery replies, his eyes on my ring. I smile at him.

"Of course." I laugh. "I remember Lily told me I might meet _the one _at Hogwarts before my sixth year, and I didn't believe her." My eyes meet Avery's. "But I did."

"So did I," Avery murmurs. He looks over at the newlyweds and a smile spreads across his face. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," I confess, allowing myself to imagine _me_, married, to the man of my dreams. It's still a while off, but I'm perfectly happy where I am. "Can you believe that both Lily and I are marrying purebloods who have a Slytherin history?"

"Of course I can," Avery replies with a grin. "You Weasley's are rebels."

"Rebels…" I repeat the word thoughtfully. "You know, you might just be right." Avery smiles before nodding to another couple dancing a few feet away from us.

"Speaking of marriages…those two can't be far off…I thought for sure they'd get engaged before Mallory and Hugo." I look over to Albus and Camille and hide a smile before leaning in to Avery.

"Can you keep a secret?" I murmur. Avery raises his eyebrows in interest.

"Yes, I think I can," He whispers, eyeing me. I smile and say quietly,

"Lily and I helped him shop for the ring the other day in Diagon Alley. He's thinking of proposing on her birthday next week." Avery grins.

"I suspected something of the sort. Albus has been hinting at it for a while." I smile.

"All this love…" I look to where Darren and Arabella Flint are standing uneasily on the side of the dance floor. "I wonder if they'll ever end up with anyone?"

"Oh, they're both engaged to the Goyle's…Emory and Estelle…" Avery chortles. "I'm almost positive it was arranged." He frowns. "I wonder why Scorpius and Lily invited them?"

"So do I…but they wanted to, strangely enough…" I purse my lips. "Maybe to show them how happy they are."

"Yeah…I almost feel bad for them," Avery says quietly. And as cruel as they were to Lily and Scorpius…I have to agree.

I look around to the many Weasley's, even the new little ones, who are happily dancing or talking around the Burrow's yard. Lily and Scorpius are positively _glowing_, and the couples around them look nearly as happy. Finally, the feel of Avery's arms around me…safe, secure, but somehow daring…it's all perfect.

It was a long time ago when I asked Lily to help me find a boyfriend…but along the way, I found myself, as well. It wasn't about about finding a boyfriend in the end. It was about finding love, and myself, and discovering what life is really about. Family, friendship…trust, hope, perseverance…love…that's what really matters. And right now, and hopefully forever, it's what I have…what we all have.

All is well.

**(A/N- I had to put those words at the end. What better way is there to end it than J.K. Rowling's famous words?**

**This is the end. But even though I'm really sad it's over, it's been amazing writing this and I think it was time to end it.**

**To be honest, I never really considered if I liked Lilius or Rosius before I wrote this. I just always intended for Lily to end up with him. It was never supposed to be a love triangle, but I think I had it coming. **

**Rose was supposed to end up with Luke Longbottom. I threw Avery in there at the last minute, knowing nothing about him, but wanting Rose to be able to go to the ball as well. On the way, though, I fell in love with Avery- completely platonic for me, but not so much for some of my readers. While I had planned for their relationship to delve deeper than Jason and Rose's, but not quite yet love, it somehow ended up there and I couldn't bear to write another heartbreak.**

**I never understand how people can feel so strongly about Rose/Scorpius vs. Lily/Scorpius. We don't know either Rose or Lily, and it's up to the writer to write who they are. Just because Rose is described as "having her mother's brains" it doesn't mean she's studious or is a copy of her mother. I could have reversed the roles of Rose and Lily easily, but I decided not to because there were so many Rose/Scorpius stories. However, I think people think of Rosius as just another Dramione story, but with different characters. And because so many people love Dramione, Rosius is just as popular but a bit more original.**

**I had never read a story with Scorpius in it before I started "Flirting in a Train Compartment". But I wanted to start with something that I could be original with and invent my own characters.**

**This was my first story ever on fanfiction, and I did not write a single chapter ahead of time. I wrote every single chapter after the previous one was posted. It was spontaneous, yes, but then it was just as much an adventure for me as for you. I truly didn't know what was going to happen, and I can honestly say some of the amazing reviews I got influenced the course of the story.**

**I started this story at the end of July and am finishing it at the end of October…three months of Lily and Rose! I love them so much.**

**Lily is everything I want to be. She is strong, beautiful, independent...she starts out as a girl but turns into a woman.**

**And Rose...she's amazing as well. She is insecure, deeply rooted in her studies, but she's brave, as well. She's a real Gryffindor. She changes so much, but she's still herself.**

**Since starting FTC, I've written four one-shots, one short chapter story about Remus and Tonks, and I've started a story for Teddy and Victoire. But FTC has been the longest by far, and I never could have done it without you.**

**I never expected to get over 50 reviews, much less 200. You guys are amazing and I want to thank each and every one of you. Fanfiction is so much more amazing then I could ever have hoped for.**

**My writing was for me, but now it's for you. I love you all so much. I hope you will continue to read my stories and review. I will never forget you.**

**Thank you for believing in Lily and Rose, Scorpius and Avery, love, hope, heartbreak, tears, and happy endings.**

**Until the next story…love you all!)**


End file.
